FATE
by cream iliata
Summary: Kesalahpahaman Kris terhadap Tao selama ini akhirnya berakhir. Kris merasa sangat menyesal atas segala yang pernah ia lakukan terhadap istrinya. Kini ia bermaksud menebus semua itu. Namun, dalam perjalanan Kris pulang ke Kanada, terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Tao. / YAOI, DRAMA, MARRIAGE LIFE, MPREG / CHAPTER 13 UPDATE! NEW AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1

**FATE**

 **.**

 **Starring Wu Yifan and Huang Zitao as Maincast**

 **M Rated**

 **YAOI, AU, OOC, Drama, Romance, Angst, Warning for Violent Scene, Mpreg**

 **All casts belong to God and themselves**

 **.**

 **by cream iliata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **I HAVE WARNED YOU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari ini, Tuan Muda melihatnya lagi?"

Namja manis itu mengangguk, menanggapi pertanyaan namja mungil berpakaian rapi di sampingnya.

"Sebaiknya aku suruh saja beberapa pengawal untuk menyeretnya ke sini agar Tuan Muda bisa berkenalan langsung dengannya."

"Jangan!" tolak namja manis itu, pipinya merona, "Aku malu..."

Seperti itulah rutinitas Huang Zitao di sore hari. Ia biasa memerhatikan seorang namja tinggi tampan berambut pirang yang bermain basket di lapangan kompleks perumahan elit mereka.

Biasanya Tao akan menyibak sedikit gorden jendela kamarnya yang selalu tertutup demi melihat Wu Yifan, namja yang disukainya. Hal ini membuat Byun Baekhyun, pengawal pribadi Zitao hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala ketika melihat pipi Tuan Mudanya merona merah.

Di sisi lain, terdapat Zhang Yixing. Kamar Zhang Yixing berada tepat di sebelah kamar Zitao dengan jendela besar yang juga menghadap ke lapangan basket. Tapi, ia tak pernah punya waktu untuk bersantai sambil menatap langit biru melalui jendelanya. Hari-harinya biasa ia habiskan dengan bermain piano, didampingi oleh pengawal pribadinya, Kim Joonmyeon.

"Tuan Muda, setelah bermain piano apa yang akan Tuan Muda lakukan?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan sopan ketika Yixing menyelesaikan Für Elisenya.

Yixing mendongak, memerhatikan wajah Joonmyeon, "Aku rasa, aku akan mempelajari kembali beberapa hal tentang musik klasik. Aku belum terlalu paham dengan penjelasan Sir Nathan di kampus."

Pengawal tampan itu hanya mengangguk kecil, kemudian menerawang ke jendela, "Tuan Muda." katanya pelan.

"Hm?" balas Yixing pendek.

"Apa Tuan Muda tidak punya keinginan untuk bermain di luar?"

"Bermain?" tanya Yixing bingung.

Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan, "Selama ini Tuan Muda selalu terfokus dengan segudang kegiatan yang dilakukan di dalam rumah. Saya rasa ada baiknya jika Tuan Muda sekali-sekali meluangkan waktu untuk menghirup udara segar di luar rumah."

Mendengar perkataan panjang Joonmyeon, Yixing tertawa lalu menggeleng, "Joonmyeon, segala yang kubutuhkan sudah ada di dalam rumah ini. Untuk apa aku keluar?"

"Setidaknya, Tuan Muda bisa mencoba berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Seperti anak muda pirang itu, dia bermain basket dengan teman-temannya. Dia terlihat lebih hidup, dan dari pembicaraan Baekhyun dengan beberapa pegawai di dapur yang saya dengar, Tuan Muda Huang Zitao menyukai namja itu."

Tiba-tiba saja Yixing menghentikan permainan pianonya. Ia menatap Joonmyeon dengan serius lalu bertanya, "Tao menyukai namja itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Satu bulan kemudian**

Dalam kurun waktu satu bulan, Yixing berubah. Berubah dalam artian kini ia punya seorang gandengan. Karena itu ia punya kebiasaan baru selain bermain piano, belajar, atau mendekam seharian di kamar tanpa aktivitas yang berarti.

Salah satu kebiasaan barunya adalah seperti sore ini. Ia menemani seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang yang sudah resmi jadi kekasihnya, Wu Yifan. Setiap sore mereka akan bersepeda mengitari kompleks dan diakhiri dengan bermain basket bersama di lapangan.

Kebahagiaan Yixing jadi kesedihan terbesar untuk saudara tirinya, Huang Zitao. Pertama kali melihat ini melalui jendelanya, Zitao menangis. Baekhyun butuh waktu dua minggu lebih untuk membujuk Tao agar keluar dari kamar dan mengikuti latihan wushu. Baekhyun juga yang berperan besar menarik Tao ketika namja manis itu menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan yang begitu suram.

"Hyungnim." panggil Tao kepada Baekhyun.

"Hm?"

"Hyungnim ingat apa yang pernah kujanjikan pada Mama Yixing ge sebelum ia meninggal?"

"Tentu. Kau akan mengusahakan agar Yixing ge selalu bahagia, biarpun itu membuatmu mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Tao mengangguk mantap, "Ya. Meskipun aku sangat menyukai namja tampan itu, kalau YIxing ge bahagia bersamanya, aku akan berusaha melupakan perasaanku. Demi Yixing ge." ucapnya.

Setitik air mata keluar dan Tao langsung mengusap wajahnya dengan cepat.

Melihat Tao menangis, Baekhyun ikut sedih. Ia sudah mendampingi Tao bertahun-tahun, ia tahu bagaimana Tao merasa sangat bersalah atas kehadirannya di dunia ini. Ia sadar ibunya hanya istri kedua dan ia tidak punya hak apapun di rumah megah milik keluarga Zhang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yixing ge! Gege sudah pulang?" tanya Tao dengan wajah sumringah ketika dilihatnya Yixing menaiki tangga. Yixing baru kembali dari kencannya dengan Yifan, sedangkan Tao sendiri baru selesai latihan wushu.

Menjawab pertanyaan Tao, Yixing hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian lanjut menaiki satu per satu anak tangga. Tapi gerakan kakinya terhenti ketika melihat ayahnya dan ibu Zitao keluar dari kamar utama dengan diikuti pengawal-pengawal yang membawakan banyak sekali koper.

"Kebetulan sekali, anak-anak. Aku dan ibu kalian sudah memutuskan bahwa kami akan menetap di Beijing. Selain untuk lebih fokus pada urusan perusahaan, kami ingin mencari suasana baru untuk masa tua kami. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, semua pelayan akan tetap di rumah ini untuk membantu kalian." ujar Mr. Zhang sambil merangkul pundak Huang Meili.

Yixing hanya mengangguk ringan kemudian kembali menaiki tangga untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Tao, namja manis itu terlihat sangat sedih. Tapi, apadaya, ia tak mungkin merengek agar kedua orangtuanya menetap terus di Korea. Mereka juga punya hak untuk berbahagia di masa tua mereka. Sebagai salam perpisahan, Tao mengantarkan kedua orangtuanya sampai mereka memasuki mobil. Sebelum mobil melaju, Tao memberanikan diri untuk memeluk ibunya. Ia terisak kecil, tapi wanita berparas ayu itu segera menenangkan sang anak dengan mengelus kepala Zitao lembut.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya? Ingat, jangan mengecewakan kakakmu."

Perkataan ibunya akan diingatnya sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tiga tahun kemudian**

Yixing telah mendapatkan gelar sarjana di jurusan seni musik. Begitu juga Yifan, namja itu telah menyelesaikan studinya di jurusan manajemen bisnis. Hubungan mereka bertambah pesat, tanpa pertengkaran yang berarti karena Yifan begitu mencintai Yixing. Hampir di setiap pertengkaran mereka, Yifanlah yang selalu mengalah.

"Yifan, apa kau tidak bosan padaku?" tanya Yixing pada Yifan yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

Mendengar celoteh Yixing yang menurutnya ngawur, Yifan tertawa kecil, "Tidak mungkin, sayang. Aku begitu mencintaimu."

Baru saja Yixing akan menjawab bahwa ia merasa sangat bosan dengan hubungan mereka yang menurutnya datar-datar saja, Tao melewati mereka. Langsung saja Yixing memutar badannya dan meraup bibir ranum Yifan. Tao yang tadinya hendak berjalan keluar langsung memutar balik dan berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Tao langsung mengunci pintu dan menangis keras. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh sederas mungkin. Baekhyun yang mengetuk keras pintu kamar Tao bahkan tidak dipedulikan olehnya.

" **Hyungnim, biarkan aku di kamar selama dua hari. Aku janji, setelah ini aku akan ke kampus dan latihan wushu seperti biasa."**

Begitulah isi pesan yang dikirim Tao ke ponsel Baekhyun. Dan seperti yang ia janjikan, dua hari kemudian ia keluar dari kamar. Ia bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apapun, tapi raut wajahnya terlihat begitu menyakitkan.

Tao sadar bahwa setelah tiga tahun pun, ia tidak bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Yifan. Ia bukan orang yang dapat dengan mudah menemukan orang baru. Tapi ia sadar betul bahwa tidak mungkin untuk mempertahankan perasaan. Kakaknya dan Yifan, orang yang ia cintai, terlihat bahagia bersama.

"Hyungnim, aku pikir akan lebih baik jika aku pergi dari rumah ini." beritahu Tao pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membelalakkan mata, "Itu tidak mungkin, Tao! Tuan Zhang akan marah jika kau keluar dari rumah ini!"

"Oleh karena itu, aku mohon jangan beritahu Ayah.." pinta Tao sambil memeluk erat lengan Baekhyun.

"Kau akan tinggal di mana?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Mengenai ini Tao sudah berpikir, "Mungkin aku akan mencoba ke kampung halaman Ibu, Qingdao."

Kaget.

Itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan, "Kau akan tinggal di desa? Jangan bercanda!"

Tao menggeleng, "Aku tidak bercanda sama sekali, hyungnim."

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi, Tao mengajak Yixing untuk hiking bersama di Gunung Halla. Ia hanya ingin menikmati momen terakhir bersama sang kakak mengingat betapa tidak harmonisnya hubungan mereka sebagai keluarga selama ini. Awalnya Yixing menolak mentah-mentah. Tapi setelah 50 bujukan dalam kurun waktu 2 bulan, Yixing menyerah juga.

"Ge, kapan kau dan Yifan ge akan menikah?" tanya Tao pada Yixing. Mereka tengah berjalan menanjak menuju puncak Gunung Halla.

Pertanyaan Tao langsung dijawab dengan cepat oleh Yixing, "Satu bulan lagi. Kami sedang dalam proses untuk meminta izin pada Ayah." katanya berbohong.

"Wah.. Semoga Ayah segera merestui, aku doakan Yixing ge dan Yifan ge menikah dan berbahagia." ucap Tao.

Ada sembilu yang menghantam dadanya ketika mengucapkan kata-kata ini.

Berjam-jam mendaki diselingi dengan percakapan pendek akhirnya berakhir. Mereka sudah mencapai puncak dan Yixing sedang berdiri di tepi tebing tinggi. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan secara tak sengaja kakinya terpeleset. Ia langsung terjatuh ke bawah, tapi tangannya mencengkeram ranting kecil pohon.

Jika Yixing melepaskan pegangannya pada ranting tersebut, bisa dipastikan ia terjun bebas ke bawah dan langsung tewas.

"TAO! TOLONG AKU!" teriaknya kalut.

Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya untuk naik sambil sesekali melihat ke bawah. Yixing merasa sangat ketakutan, hidupnya akan berakhir dalam sepersekian detik jika ia bertindak gegabah.

Tao yang sedang sibuk dengan kayu bakar mendengar teriakan Yixing. Ia terkejut mendapati sang kakak sudah hampir terjatuh ke bawah. Secepat mungkin ia berlari ke tempat kejadian.

 **KRRAAKK!**

Suara ranting yang patah terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Yixing.

" **TAAAAOOOOO!"**

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **haaaiii minnaaa..!**

 **.**

 **bertemu lagi, kali ini aku bawa fict baru, tentunya masih Taoris!**

 **.**

 **sebelumnya terimakasih banyak untuk review yang masuk di spoiledseries-FEVER, banyak yang bilang itu manis.. thankyou so muccchh.. my readers yang juga manis-manis? *kecupsatu-satu,ditendang***

 **.**

 **now, talk about my new multichap fict.**

 **fict ini M rated karena nanti bakal seputar married life, ada mpreg, dan ada adegan kekerasannya, jadi aku kasih warning di atas.**

 **mengenai nc?**

 **aku usahakan ada, tapi seperti yang sudah aku bilang dulu, jangan harap ncnya hot kalo aku yang buat. karena aku masih belajar.**

 **.**

 **di fict ini tao akan ditindas dan kris akan jahat, aku sendiri rasanya benci dengan karakter kris di sini.**

 **so bagi yang tidak suka, jangan lanjut baca chap selanjutnya, oke?**

 **.**

 **i have warned you!**

 **.**

 **bagi yang penasaran dan fine-fine saja dengan tao yang akan ditindas dan kris yang jahat, silakan baca ^^**

 **.**

 **last but not least, HAPPY READING AND HAPPY LEAVING REVIEW, MINNA..!**

 **.**

 **love ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**FATE**

 **.**

 **Starring Wu Yifan and Huang Zitao as Maincast**

 **M Rated**

 **YAOI, AU, OOC, Drama, Romance, Angst, Warning for Violent Scene, Mpreg**

 **All casts belong to God and themselves**

 **.**

 **by cream iliata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **I HAVE WARNED YOU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing dan Zitao pergi ke Gunung Halla kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak. Yifan mengetahui ini dari Baekhyun, pengawal pribadi Zitao yang mengatakan bahwa Zitao dan Yixing sudah tidak ada kabar selama dua minggu sejak mereka pergi hiking bersama. Yifan tidak mengenal siapa Zitao karena selama ia berpacaran dengan Yixing, Yixing tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang keluarganya.

Baekhyun terpaksa bercerita bahwa Zitao adalah saudara tiri Yixing dari ibu yang berbeda. Baekhyun juga tak lupa bercerita bahwa tujuan Zitao mengajak Yixing untuk pergi hiking adalah sebagai salam perpisahan karena Tao akan keluar dari rumah dan tinggal di desa ibunya, Qingdao.

"Zitao pasti ingin mencelakai Yixing! Dari awal ia sudah berencana untuk mencelakai Yixing di gunung itu!" teriak Yifan pada Baekhyun saat Baekhyun selesai bercerita.

Yifan meminta bantuan orang-orangnya untuk mencari keberadaan Yixing. Ia stress berat berbulan-bulan ketika tidak ada hasil yang berarti dari pencarian itu. Ia tidak terima atas kejadian ini dan menganggap Zitao adalah orang yang mencelakai Yixing.

Yifan benar-benar menjadi mayat hidup berbulan-bulan. Kekasihnya yang tiga tahun telah ia pacari menghilang begitu saja setelah sehari sebelumnya meminta izin padanya untuk pergi hiking bersama sang adik.

"Aku yakin Zitao begitu membenci Yixing! Ia marah atas perlakuan Yixing yang tidak pernah menghormati ibunya dan menganggapnya tidak ada di rumah itu!"

Lagi-lagi Yifan berteriak keras di telepon ketika Baekhyun menghubunginya lagi untuk menanyakan kalau-kalau Yifan sudah menemukan Yixing atau Zitao. Tapi malah amukan Yifan yang ia terima.

"Terserah kau, Wu. Yang jelas Tao bukan orang seperti itu." jawab Baekhyun pendek.

"Apalagi Yixing, dia tak akan tega untuk membunuh seekor semut pun. Huang Zitao adalah penyebab semua ini!" teriak Yifan kalap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tujuh tahun kemudian**

Yifan sudah menetap di Vancouver untuk 5 tahun lamanya. Ia membela Dragon City, klub basket yang berada di bawah naungan salah satu yayasan sang ayah. Setelah kejadian tujuh tahun lalu mampu menghancurkan hatinya hingga tak bersisa, ia pergi ke Kanada untuk kembali memulai semuanya dari awal. Setidaknya di sini ia bisa terbebas dari kenangan-kenangan yang mengingatkannya kembali akan sang kekasih.

Kini ia punya nama baru, Kris Wu. Teman-temannya di sini memanggilnya begitu. Kris menekuni basket sepenuh hati, demi mengalihkan luka yang tak pernah kering di hatinya.

"Istirahat dulu, Kris. Kau sudah berusaha terlalu keras." ujar Chanyeol, teman satu tim Kris di Dragon City.

Kris hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali melakukan three point shoot.

"Kau akan berhasil seperti biasa, teman. Jangan khawatir." senyuman Chanyeol membuat Kris tertawa kecil. Temannya yang satu ini memang mood booster.

Chanyeol bergabung satu tahun setelah Kris datang. Tapi mereka bisa dengan mudah cocok, bisa jadi karena kepribadian keduanya saling bertolak belakang.

"Hei, kudengar, Jessica si ketua cheers itu menyukaimu. Kau tidak ingin mencoba dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka sudah duduk bersila di lapangan basket.

Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Yixing di hati Kris, bahkan sampai saat ini. Namja itu adalah yang pertama untuk Kris. Membuat Kris begitu terkesan dan jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Datangnya Yixing juga berhasil menghibur Kris yang kesepian karena perceraian kedua orangtuanya.

...

...

...

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk urusan seperti itu." tolaknya atas usul Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Kris begitu kaku untuk urusan asmara sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis tengah menggunting daun-daun berwarna hijau tua pada tanaman dengan telaten. Namja itu bahkan sampai memiringkan kepala ketika menjangkau daun yang agak dalam.

"Selamat sore, Zitao." sapa seorang wanita paruh baya dengan ramah.

"Selamat sore, Nyonya." balas sang namja manis.

Huang Zitao tersenyum lembut kemudian menaruh pot bunga kembali ke tempatnya. Ia kembali mengambil pot bunga lain yang harus dipangkas daunnya. Nyonya sang pemilik kebun merasa bosan dan mengambil bangku kayu untuk duduk di samping Tao.

"Aku benar-benar berharap jika kau menjadi menantuku, Zitao." ujarnya penuh harap.

"Tao tidak pantas untuk posisi itu, Nyonya." jawab Tao merendah.

"Kau pantas, lebih dari pantas. Aku telah mengenalmu selama tujuh tahun dan menurutku kau benar-benar harus bersanding dengan putraku."

Tao tertawa kecil, menampakkan rona merah di pipinya. Tanda jika ia malu dengan perkataan sang nyonya.

Tujuh tahun memang membuat Nyonya Wu benar-benar yakin dengan Tao. Sayang sekali putra sematawayangnya tidak tinggal bersamanya karena meniti karir sebagai seorang atlet di luar negeri. Tapi Nyonya Wu sudah berencana untuk mengajak Tao ke tempat tinggal putranya.

"Minggu depan, siapkan pakaian-pakaianmu. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Kanada, kita jalan-jalan sebentar di sana." titah Nyonya Wu.

Karena rasa terimakasihnya yang begitu besar, Tao selalu menuruti perintah Nyonya Wu. Untunglah perintah itu tidak memberatkan dirinya. Perintah yang paling sering Tao terima adalah menemani wanita 50 tahunan itu jalan-jalan, bahkan hingga ke luar negeri.

"Baik, Nyonya." jawab Tao patuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sepuluh hari kemudian**

Menginjakkan kaki di Kanada, Tao tidak pernah berpikir sampai ke sana. Yang ada di otaknya hanyalah bagaimana ia bisa membuat kebun bunga Nyonya Wu menjadi lebih indah. Tapi, pertama kalinya Tao bisa memikirkan hal lain selain kebun bunga adalah saat ia melihat putra Nyonya Wu.

Kris sedang latihan rutin bersama timnya saat ibunya datang bersama seorang namja tinggi, namun tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Pertama kali melihat raut wajah itu, Kris merasa ia ingat sesuatu yang amat penting. Tapi ia lupa itu apa.

"Hai, sayang. Apa kabar?" sapa sang ibu sambil mencium pipi kanan dan kiri putranya.

Kris tersenyum lalu balas memeluk Nyonya Wu, "Baik, Ma. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik. Oh iya, perkenalkan ini Tao, lengkapnya Huang Zitao." beritahu Nyonya Wu.

Tao mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Kris. Kris tersenyum lembut kemudian membalas uluran tangan itu. Di saat itu Tao merasa ia tertarik dengan pesona Kris, dan entah mengapa ada debaran kuat di dadanya.

"Dia manis sekali, kan?" tanya Nyonya Wu pada putranya.

Kris hanya mengangguk canggung kemudian melihat ke arah Tao yang hanya bisa menunduk malu, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya mereka bertiga bertemu lagi untuk makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran mewah. Tao terkejut melihat penampilan Kris yang begitu keren dan tampan, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang tak pernah peduli penampilan.

Nyonya Wu tersenyum lebar sambil menggandeng lengan Tao memasuki restoran tersebut.

"Kris, kapan kau akan menikah? Kalau kau kujodohkan dengan Tao, kau mau tidak?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Huk!" Tao terbatuk keras, kemudian dengan cepat Kris menyodorkan segelas air putih kepadanya.

Kris terkekeh, "Sepertinya Tao yang tidak mau denganku, Ma."

"Tao, kau mau kan? Aku sangat ingin melihat kau berbahagia dengan Kris..."

Tao tidak punya keberanian sama sekali untuk menjawab. Ia diam membatu sambil memegang gelas air putihnya. Ia memang tertarik dengan Kris, tapi pernikahan tidak semudah itu. Lagipula, belum tentu Kris juga tertarik dengannya.

Suasana mulai hening.

Kris berdehem, "Kalau begitu, izinkan kami melakukan pendekatan dulu. Akan aku pastikan Tao mau menikah denganku, Ma." ucapnya dengan senyum.

Nyonya Wu ikut tersenyum. Tao melihat sekilas ke arah Kris, entah mengapa ia sedikit takut dengan senyuman itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada kata yang bisa menjelaskan perasaan Tao selain bahagia. Ia merasa hari-harinya seperti bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dengan indahnya, berwarna dan mewangi.

Awalnya Tao merasa bahwa Kris hanya akan bermain-main dengannya. Tapi, semakin lama ia semakin melihat kesungguhan dari pria itu.

Tak dipungkiri, Nyonya Wu terlihat bahagia ketika melihat putranya memeluk Tao dari belakang di kebun bunga. Semenjak percakapan mereka di restoran malam itu, Kris jadi sering bolak balik Kanada-Jeju hanya untuk menemui Tao. Biasanya Kris akan meminta izin ibunya untuk mengajak Tao kencan. Satu bulan kedekatan putranya dengan Tao membuat Nyonya Wu merasa sangat senang.

"Tao, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

Setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Tao, ia bahagia.

"Aku mau, ge."

Dan dimulailah hari-hari yang tak pernah Tao sangka akan terjadi dalam hidupnya.

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **haii.. minnaaa..!**

 **ketemu lagi..^^ *tebarkiss***

 **.**

 **pertama, terimakasih untuk review yang masuk, saya senaangg sekaliii..**

 **terimakasih telah memberikan feedback yang baik untuk fict ini..**

 **sekarang, saya persembahkan chapter 2 nya untuk kalian!**

 **.**

 **kedua, saya minta maaf karena di chapter satu saya melakukan cukup banyak typo. Typonya itu adalah typo nama-nama tempat yang cukup fatal. Tapi, sudah saya betulkan. Bagi readers yang ingin membaca ulang saya persilakan, tapi akan saya tegaskan saja di sini mengenai typonya.**

 **pertama, mengenai tempat tinggal yixing, tao, dan yifan. di sini mereka bertiga itu tinggal di korea. saya salah karena menyebutkan bahwa mereka tinggal di beijing.**

 **kedua, orangtua yixing dan tao pindah ke beijing, negara asal mereka, bukan new york. mereka pindah ke beijing karena di sana terletak induk perusahaan mr. zhang yang sudah ia rintis sejak lama.**

 **ketiga, tao dan yixing pergi hiking ke gunung halla yang terletak di pulau jeju, bukan gunung jiri.**

 **oke, that's all typo mengenai nama tempatnya. jika readers menemukan typo-typo lain harap dimaklumi yaa?**

 **.**

 **now, i want to reply the review! *semangat***

 **cici fu : hai, salam kenal! thankyou sudah review^^ *kasihkecup*,, kamu cerdas dan kritis karena sudah bisa menerka cukup banyak hal di chapter pertama, keren! tapi mengenai yixing meninggal atau tidak, itu masih saya pikir-pikir dulu.. dan di chapter ini tao menerima lamaran kris, it means they will get married *hooray!*,, mengenai kris merasa bahwa tao yang menyebabkan yixing meninggal bisa kamu liat di chapter ini, okee? sankyuu!**

 **Aiko Michishige : hai, Aiko.. thanks for review yaaa... ini udah lanjut, thanks kata-kata semangatnya!^^**

 **jidatbacon : hai, thankyou reviewnya.. ini sudah lanjut chapter 2. Don't forget to review again, ok baby?**

 **Kirei Thelittlethieves : hai, kireii...thanks reviewnya ya, ini sudah ada chapter 2. enjoy!**

 **celindazifan : hehe... di chapter 2 belum jahat kok si bang naga, hehehe.. don't be angry, oke, say? oh ya, thanks for review^^**

 **YuRhachan : hai, yura! thanks for curiousity and the review. Sama, sebenarnya saya juga tidak tega, tapi saya mau bikin konflik yang agak menguras hati dan tentunya bikin readers kesal sama bang naga. ehehe *dijambakKris***

 **exofujo12 : hai! thankyou sudah review.. ini lanjutannya. maaf karena lama, masih belum bisa janji untuk fast update? i'm typical of ngaret person, hehe..**

 **LVenge : hai...! thankyou for review dan kata-kata penyemangat! sorry baby, tapi di fict ini tao panda banyak mengalami kontroversi hati dan fisik sehingga ia menjadi labil ekonomi *error* sebenarnya tidak tega nindas babytao, tapi bang naga request dia jadi jahat di sini *digeretkriskesungai***

 **winter park chanchan : pen name kamu lucu.. i like it, wehehehe.. thanks udah review dan bilang ini seru,, author terharu! *hiks* ada sulay atau tidak, saya pikir-pikir dulu ya, say?**

 **Rich L. Khalifa : haii...,, thanks udah review ya? ini udah lanjut nih, bang naga so sweet kan di chap ini? labil kali dia padahal bilangnya mau jadi jahat di fict ini,, ckckck *kris:WOI!,authorkabur***

 **uttilutyasweetenemy . octaviani : hai...! thanks for review ya? thanks banget appreciatenya sampai you want to share a little piece of your experience to me, thankyou.. always believe time would heal, everything would happen in the right time, ok?. tapi maaf,, author memang tidak terlepas dari yang namanya ngaret. ngaret adalah sebagian iman saya. hehehe., mengenai happy or sad ending, ini masih dipikirkan. let the story goes on, yaa? oh ya, thankyou for double reviewww.. you're so kind..**

 **annisakkamjong : haiii.. deekk...! thanks for review dan bilang keren, dekk.. kyaaaa.. ini udah update ya, dekk? hhehe...**

 **BabyZi : haaii,, baby...! thanks for review, love you *kasih kecup*,, boleh kok, boleh bunuh kris, nih, nih bunuh aja *surukinkriskebabyzi,kriskabur*, tapi jangan dulu lah kayaknya, say.. baru dua chapter kan gak seru kalo tao langsung jadi janda.. *diwushu***

 **Damchuu93 : haii...! thankyou untuk review dan rasa penasaran akan fict ini.! yixing memang tidak suka sama tao, alasannya karena tao lahir dari wanita lain yang dinikahi oleh ayahnya. ini sudah lanjut, enjoy!**

 **YiFanZT : haiii...! thankyou udah review dan suka fict ini..! *kecup* fighting!**

 **defe : haii.. salam kenal! thanks for review, ini sudah lanjuttt...**

 **fa : haii, fa.! salam kenal, thanks for review,, mengenai yixing mati atau tidak, saya masih pikir-pikir dulu, say.. enjoy this chapter!**

 **resin giana Elf : haii... salam kenal! thanks for review,, sebenarnya saya juga tidak tega, tapi kalo ada yang harus disalahkan atas semua yang terjadi pada babytao, itu adalah bang naga. *kris:ggrrr!***

 **marchtaotao : cute penname again, hehehe.. like it! thankyou sudah review,, sebenarnya tidak cepat-cepat amat, cuma kadang harus dicepatkan karena saya menulis pokok-pokok ceritanya supaya tidak terlalu bertele-tele, that's it.**

 **Shui Jing : haii.. salam kenal! thanks for review, yixing selamat atau tidak masih dipikir-pikir.. perasaaan tao dibalas kok, malah mereka bedua mau nikah,, *tebarconfetti***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **aku kabur ya? *kaburkoklapor***

 **bye, love ya**

 **eits, tunggu, saya tegaskan sekali lagi, bagi yang tidak suka adegan kekerasan ataupun harsh words, don't read this fict ya? i have warned you, di atas sekali sudah ada peringatan, di summary juga. jangan sampai ada yang tidak mengindahkan dan berakhir komplain,, i won't accept any of it.**

 **..**

 **oke, aku kabur sekarang.**

 **love ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FATE**

 **.**

 **Starring Wu Yifan and Huang Zitao as Maincast**

 **M Rated**

 **YAOI, AU, OOC, Drama, Romance, Angst, WARNING FOR VIOLENT SCENE, WARNING FOR HARSH WORDS, Mpreg**

 **All casts belong to God and themselves**

 **.**

 **by cream iliata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **I HAVE WARNED YOU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tiga bulan kemudian**

"Kau kira aku menikahimu karena cinta?! BODOH! Pelacur sepertimu tak akan bisa mendapatkan cintaku dengan mudah!"

"Jangan pernah berpikir karena kau bisa mengambil hati ibuku, kau juga dapat mengambil hatiku. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, JALANG!"

"Aku melakukan pernikahan bodoh ini karena aku ingin membalas perbuatanmu! Kau membunuh kekasihku!"

Perkataan Kris yang bertubi-tubi terngiang di kepala Tao. Ia menutup telinganya sembari berbaring di lantai yang dingin. Tentang proses pendekatan mereka selama sebulan yang menurut Tao sangat indah, hilang entah ke mana.

Ia terlalu naif, harusnya ia sadar itu. Pemuda sepertinya tak akan cocok bersanding dengan Kris dilihat dari segi apapun. Tapi Tao semakin membenci dirinya sendiri ketika ia sadar bahwa rasa cintanya pada namja tinggi itu begitu besar.

Begitu besar hingga Tao tak pernah bisa melawan ketika Kris menampar pipinya hingga memerah, meninju rahangnya hingga biru atau sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, atau mencekik lehernya hingga ia kehabisan napas.

Pernikahan ini hanyalah sebuah sarana bagi Kris untuk membalas dendam pada Tao. Bertahun-tahun Kris sakit hati karena hilangnya Yixing dan ia menganggap Tao adalah penyebab itu semua.

Tapi tidak dengan Tao, ia tidak tahu apa maksud Kris setiap kali namja itu mengamuk padanya dan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya ingin membalas dendam. Tao tak mengerti apapun.

 **PLAKK!**

"Di mana kau sembunyikan Yixing, hah?! JAWAB AKU, BODOH!" teriak Kris di depan wajah Tao.

Tak dipedulikannya erangan kesakitan dari Tao. Jari-jari Kris mencekik leher Tao begitu kuat, memojokkannya di dinding. Pergerakan Tao terkunci karena ia kehabisan napas dan tidak punya tenaga. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir kuat-kuat hingga mengeluarkan darah untuk meredam tangisannya.

Setiap luka-luka di wajah Tao mulai sembuh, Kris akan mulai menyiksa Tao kembali dan menghadiahinya luka-luka baru. Tao akan menahan setiap tangisannya, ia baru akan menangis kesakitan saat Kris puas menyakitinya dan pergi dari apartemen.

Tiga bulan pernikahannya, Tao hanya bisa menangis. Meskipun menurut Kris ini adalah sebuah pernikahan palsu, Tao tidak menganggap begitu.

Ia bangun pada saat subuh untuk membersihkan apartemen, memasak sarapan, menyiapkan pakaian untuk Kris, mencuci baju, mencuci piring, menyiapkan makan siang, juga makan malam.

Meskipun Tao tahu Kris tidak akan pernah mau memakai pakaian yang ia pilihkan atau memakan makanan apapun yang dibuat olehnya. Hal ini membuat Tao sering memberikan makanan-makanan ini pada tetangganya yang bernama Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun adalah seorang pengacara, ia duda dengan seorang putra berumur lima tahun. Mereka pulang ke apartemen pada malam hari dan saat itu juga Tao mengantarkan masakannya ke apartemen mereka.

"Aku bisa membantumu bercerai darinya jika kau mau." itulah perkataan Sehun yang paling sering didengar oleh Tao.

"Tidak bisa. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tahu ia begitu sering menyiksaku, tapi hatiku selalu mengatakan bahwa pilihanku untuk mencintainya adalah benar."

Sehun sudah bosan mendengar Tao mengatakan hal itu. Ia begitu heran mengapa Kris bisa menyia-nyiakan orang sebaik Tao.

"Baik, aku mengerti. Oh iya, ini ada obat dan salep. Aku mampir ke apotek sebelum pulang." Sehun memberikan sebuah kantong putih berisi obat-obatan untuk menyembuhkan luka dan memar di wajah Tao.

"Terimakasih. Kau tidak seharusnya membantuku sampai seperti ini.. hikss.." isak Tao di bahu Sehun. Elusan tangan Sehun di kepalanya selalu terasa lembut. Tao selalu bermimpi Kris akan memperlakukannya seperti ini suatu hari nanti.

...

...

...

 **TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!**

Kris menekan bel apartemen Sehun dengan brutal.

Ia pulang ke apartemennya dan menyadari Tao tidak ada di sana. Ia tahu dengan pasti Tao ada di apartemen Sehun. Di pikirannya berseliweran hal buruk mengenai apa yang mungkin dilakukan Sehun dan Tao.

"Ada apa, Tuan Wu?" tanya Sehun sopan.

Rasanya Kris ingin melayangkan bogem mentah ke Sehun.

"Di mana Tao?" tanyanya.

"Dia ada di dalam. Masuklah."

Mereka berdua masuk kemudian Kris mendapati Tao sedang bermain dengan Oh Gongchan, putra Sehun. Langsung saja Kris menarik tangan Tao sekuat tenaga hingga Tao memekik kesakitan. Sehun segera menyuruh Gongchan memasuki kamarnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau sedikit lebih lembut terhadap Tao? Ia istrimu!" teriak Sehun kepada Kris yang sedang menyeret Tao.

"Oleh karena itu kau tidak berhak ikut campur urusanku. Dia istriku!" balasnya kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen mereka, Kris menghempaskan tubuh Tao ke sofa. Ia naik ke atas tubuh Tao, menindih tubuh mungil itu.

"Kau benar-benar seorang jalang.." ia tertawa kecil di depan wajah Tao.

Saat ini Tao merasa sangat ketakutan. Ia benar-benar berharap Kris dapat melembutkan raut wajah dan nada bicaranya. Sayang, hal itu tak akan terjadi. Kris sudah tersulut emosi, ia begitu marah karena Tao pergi mengunjungi apartemen Sehun.

"Apakah sebegitu murahnya dirimu hingga kau pergi mengunjungi apartemen orang lain?" bisik Kris di telinga Tao.

Tao mengerang kesakitan karena Kris mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

Dengan kasar Kris menarik tangan Tao hingga Tao terduduk di sofa. Ia berdiri kemudian menampar pipi kanan Tao hingga namja manis itu terjatuh ke lantai.

Air mata Tao berjatuhan membasahi lantai marmer apartemen. Ia begitu kesakitan baik fisik maupun mental. Baru saja Tao ingin bangkit, Kris berjongkok dan mencengkeram kuat dagunya.

Ia menatap nyalang mata Tao.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu diri." katanya pelan kemudian meninggalkan Tao seorang diri di situ.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi buta pukul lima Tao sudah bangun. Ia berjalan terseok-seok ke toilet untuk membersihkan dan mengobati wajahnya. Ringisan pelan terdengar dari bibirnya ketika ia merasakan perih luar biasa saat alkohol menyentuh permukaan wajahnya. Dengan segala memar dan luka sobek yang ia dapatkan, Tao yakin ia tidak akan mati dengan mudah jika diserang oleh preman.

"Hiks... hikss.." isaknya pelan.

Ia menangis sambil menahan sakit di rahangnya. Merutuki kebodohan dan kenaifannya, terlebih rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada Kris. Ia baru tahu jika cinta bisa membuatnya begitu sakit hingga seperti ini.

Ada satu hal yang Tao masih bisa syukuri. Luka-lukanya sembuh lumayan cepat dan jika Kris tidak berada di rumah selama satu minggu atau lebih, ia bisa menatap matahari dengan wajah yang begitu cerah.

Sayangnya, Kris tidak suka melihat Tao dengan wajah mulus dan polosnya itu. Kris akan segera membuat luka-luka baru jika wajah Tao sudah kembali cerah seperti biasa.

Biarpun begitu, Tao akan gundah setiap Kris tidak pulang ke rumah. Meskipun setiap Kris pulang ke rumah Kris hanya akan menyiksanya atau menonton televisi ataupun tidur, ia ingin Kris berada di dekatnya. Karena hanya dengan begitu ia bisa selalu yakin bahwa pilihannya tak pernah salah.

Seperti sekarang, sudah dua minggu lebih Kris tidak ada di apartemen karena ia sedang ada pertandingan di New Jersey.

Semenjak menikah dengan Kris, Tao diboyong oleh namja itu untuk tinggal dengannya di Kanada karena Kris tak mungkin bisa meninggalkan karirnya. Tao hanya bisa menyetujui karena sebagai istri ia akan selalu menuruti perintah sang suami.

Di apartemen Kris, ia tidur di kamar kosong di sebelah kamar utama. Ia juga menaruh barang-barangnya di situ. Karena Kris tinggal sendiri, ia tidak menaruh kasur di kamar itu. Tao harus tidur di lantai dengan beralaskan karpet tipis. Tapi ia tak pernah mengeluh, hanya dengan melihat wajah Kris ia mampu bertahan dengan semua itu.

Dan sekarang, ia sangat merindukan Kris.

Sangat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Permainanmu hebat seperti biasa, bro." puji Chanyeol setelah mereka selesai bertanding melawan tim dari New Jersey.

"Terimakasih. Tapi itu berkat kita semua." jawab Kris sambil mengelap dahinya dengan telapak tangan.

Besok mereka akan pulang ke Vancouver dan Kris bisa melihat Tao kembali setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu.

Ups, apakah ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Tao?

Sebenarnya setelah tiga bulan menikah, Kris mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi ia tak mau mempedulikan hal itu karena ia fokus pada tujuan utamanya, balas dendam terhadap Tao.

Tapi melihat namja manis itu memasak setiap pagi untuknya, memilihkannya pakaian, membersihkan rumah, mencuci baju, dan hal lain yang dikerjakannya dengan senyum membuat hati Kris sedikit bergetar.

Ia sadar bahwa selama ini ia mengesampingkan fakta bahwa ia merasa nyaman berada di samping Tao. Tapi rasa sakit hati Kris atas hilangnya Yixing yang disebabkan oleh Tao membuatnya menghajar dan menyakiti Tao dengan membabibuta.

Kris tidak ingin mengalah dengan masa lalunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka, sesampainya di Vancouver, seluruh tim beserta kru langsung berpesta di salah satu bar ternama.

Kris yang sangat malas untuk berjalan ke dance floor hanya duduk diam sambil menyesap champagne. Terlihat sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sejak 30 menit lalu sudah menyusup ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang asyik menari. Di dekat Kris, duduk Jessica, anggota tim cheers yang sudah menyukainya sejak lama.

Jessica mendekati Kris dan duduk di pangkuan namja tampan itu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau berat, menyingkirlah.." perintah Kris setengah sadar.

Namja itu mulai mabuk mengingat ia sudah meminum lebih dari 10 gelas.

"Kau tahu? Aku begitu menyukaimu. Tapi kau tak pernah menghiraukanku.." ucap Jessica pelan.

Kris hanya memandang Jessica dengan raut wajah bingung. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud yeoja itu.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Jessica menciumnya dengan paksa.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris tahu ia seharusnya melepaskan diri dari Jessica. Tapi yang ia lakukan adalah membalas ciuman yeoja itu. Ia kemudian membawa Jessica ke apartemennya.

Pertama kali Kris membuka pintu apartemen, ia tak menemukan Tao. Itu karena Tao sedang membaca buku di kamarnya. Tapi kemudian Tao keluar dan memanggil nama Kris dengan keras karena namja manis itu begitu senang mengetahui suaminya sudah pulang.

Tapi yang ia lihat saat itu adalah Jessica dan Kris sedang berciuman.

Namja manis itu membatu, dari matanya turun setitik air. Kris bisa melihat wajah Tao yang begitu terluka.

Tapi Jessica yang juga sudah mabuk tidak peduli, ia mendorong Kris kuat-kuat sehingga mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aah... aaahh... faster, Kris!"

"Argh! Shit!"

"Ahh... aaahh..."

Mendengar ini, Tao menutup telinganya kuat-kuat. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Apa memang tidak ada secuil pun tempat di hati Kris untuknya?

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **haaaii minnaaa..!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **terimakasih banyak kepada readers yang sudah mau mengikuti fict ini. kalian bahkan sampai menebak-nebak segala bahwa tao lupa ingatan dsb dsb.. *great!***

 **mengenai tao lupa ingatan, itu sangat benarrr!**

 **tapi, mengenai yixing, itu belum bisa author pastikan. dia pasti akan muncul, tapi masih saya pikirkan kapan dan bagaimana dia muncul.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **bagi siapapun yang sudah baca chapter ini dan merasa tidak suka atau tidak kuat sehingga kalian tidak ingin lanjut membacanya, saya persilakan untuk close.**

 **tapi bagi yang masih penasaran akan kelanjutannya, saya persilakan untuk tetap membaca dan don't forget to leave your review, oke?**

 **dari chapter pertama saya sudah kasih warning, so please respect it, ok, baby?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **thank you for my special readers:**

 **angel . sparkyu, buttao, Shui Jing, Luccia, kthk2, galaxynoona, PrincessZitao, boobear, NyekNyek, fa, junghyema, isnadhia, marchtaotao, sakuraisuzu, YiFanZT, Damchuu93, BabyZi, annisakkamjong, winter park chanchan, Rich L. Khalifa, uttilutyasweetenemy . octaviani, Aiko Michishige, YuRhachan, lhan, huangzifanfan, Kirei Thelittlethieves, LVenge, putri . ana . 7399, Panpan894, resin giana Elf, defe, exofujo12, celindazifan, jidatbacon, cici fu**

 **kalian yang sudah bilang fict ini menarik, penasaran dengan fict ini, bahkan sampai menebak alurnya.. kalian ruarrr biasa!**

 **thankyou thankyou *kecupsatu-satu***

 **saya tidak akan marah kalau setelah membaca chap 3 ini ada reader yang berubah pikiran sehingga tidak mau lanjut membaca fict ini, it's ok.**

 **dan yang terpenting, terimakasih sudah sabar menunggu updatenya.. ^^**

 **.**

 **oke,**

 **love ya**

 **bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**FATE**

 **.**

 **Starring Wu Yifan and Huang Zitao as Maincast**

 **M Rated**

 **YAOI, AU, OOC, Drama, Romance, Angst, Warning for Violent Scene, Warning for Harsh Words, Mpreg**

 **All casts belong to God and themselves**

 **.**

 **by cream iliata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **I HAVE WARNED YOU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian itu, Kris semakin sering membawa wanita ke rumah. Wanita-wanita yang dibawa oleh Kris itu adalah partner seksnya.

Tao hanya bisa bersembunyi di kamar ketika ia mendengar suara desahan dari kamar Kris.

Ketika mereka keluar dari rumah, Tao akan masuk ke kamar Kris dan membersihkan segala kekacauan yang terjadi. Sehingga begitu Kris sampai di rumah dan masuk ke kamarnya, ia akan tidur dengan nyenyak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tao hanya bisa bersabar. Ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan cinta Kris. Tapi ia akan mencoba bertahan demi membalas kebaikan-kebaikan Nyonya Wu yang telah memberinya begitu banyak pertolongan.

Akhir-akhir ini Tao sering kesusahan menggerakkan tangan kanannya. Terkadang tangannya nyeri hebat setiap kali ia selesai mencuci piring.

"Mungkin aku perlu memeriksakannya ke dokter lagi." gumam Tao sambil melihat tangan kanannya.

...

...

...

"Memeriksa apa?" pertanyaan Kris yang tiba-tiba membuat Tao begitu terkejut.

Kris datang ke dapur sepagi ini untuk minum dan ia mendapati Tao berbicara sendiri di depan bak cuci piring.

"Tidak.." Tao menggeleng, ia tidak mungkin membebani Kris dengan masalah pribadinya.

"Ya sudah." kata Kris tak mau tahu, "Aku juga tidak berminat mengetahui sesuatu tentang jalang sepertimu."

Ia kemudian masuk ke kamar dengan santai.

Meninggalkan Tao yang hanya bisa diam terpaku sambil sesekali memijat tangannya yang sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan Huang!"

"Ya, saya, Suster."

"Oh, mari ikut saya."

Tao berjalan mengikuti suster tersebut. Tak lama kemudian ia sampai di ruang praktek Dokter Kim. Tao mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan suster tersebut pergi.

"Hai, Tao. Lama tak bertemu, apa kabar?"

"Hai, Dokter. Kabarku baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga. Hm, kau datang kemari untuk ...?"

Tao memegang lengannya, "Tanganku. Akhir-akhir ini tanganku terasa nyeri setiap habis mencuci piring atau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Aku pikir ada yang salah dengan ini."

Dokter Kim memegang lengan Tao, "Tanganmu pernah patah. Bukankah sudah kuingatkan untuk tidak bekerja terlalu berat?"

"Iya, aku ingat." Tao mengangguk, "Tapi, pekerjaan yang kulakukan tidaklah berat, Dokter."

"Baik, aku mengerti kalau kau memang senang menyulitkan dirimu sendiri. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kakimu? Apa kakimu terasa sakit juga?"

Tao menggeleng.

Dokter Kim duduk di mejanya, mencatatkan resep untuk ditebus di apotek.

"Tao, ingat. Tangan kanan dan kaki kirimu pernah patah. Jangan lakukan hal yang ceroboh kalau kau masih ingin berjalan dan menggerakkan tanganmu dengan baik, oke?"

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menerima ajakan Jessica untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran. Jika ditanya apakah Kris mencintai Jessica atau tidak, jawabannya jelas tidak.

Namja itu hanya ingin melihat Tao menderita. Ada satu hal yang membuat Kris selalu naik pitam. Tao tak pernah mau mengaku jika ia sudah mencelakakan Yixing.

Apa yang membuat Kris yakin adalah orang-orang yang ia suruh untuk mencari Yixing menemukan sepatu gunung yang dipakai kekasihnya di aliran sungai di kaki Gunung Halla.

Sedangkan mengenai Tao? Tidak ada satupun barang yang dapat mereka temukan. Kris yakin 100% bahwa Tao mencelakai Yixing dan segera kabur dari tempat kejadian. Dan apa yang diduganya sejak tujuh tahun lalu terbukti. Tao memang masih hidup.

Awalnya Kris tak bisa mengingat wajah Tao. Tapi setelah ia mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi, ia baru sadar bahwa pemuda itu adalah Tao, adik tiri Yixing. Baekhyun pernah memperlihatkan foto Tao kepadanya sewaktu namja pendek itu meminta bantuan Kris untuk mencari Tao. Setelah itu, dengan cepat Kris menyusun rencana untuk membuat Tao masuk ke dalam jebakannya. Ia membuat skenario seolah-olah dirinya jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu.

Padahal Kris melakukan semuanya hanya untuk satu tujuan, yaitu membuat Tao mengaku bahwa ia telah membunuh Yixing.

Tapi, setiap kali Kris bertanya mengapa Tao tega sekali membunuh Yixing? Tao selalu menangis sambil berkata bahwa ia tak mengenal siapa Yixing yang Kris sebutkan. Kalau sudah begitu, emosi Kris akan meningkat tajam dan ia akan memukul Tao.

"Siapa namja yang ada di foto dalam dompetmu? Ia terlihat tidak lebih bagus dariku.." sungut Jessica sambil mempoutkan bibir ketika pelayan pergi setelah menerima uang dari Kris.

Mendengar ini, Kris langsung melotot.

Ia tidak terima ada orang yang menjelek-jelekkan Yixing, terlebih orang itu tidak mengenal Yixing sama sekali.

"Dengar." ucap Kris sambil mencengkeram lengan Jessica dan menatap nyalang mata gadis itu.

"Dia kekasihku, kau ada masalah?"

Jessica merasa Kris akan meremukkan tulangnya. Ia meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, "Kris! Lepas! Ini sakit!"

Kris menghentakkan lengan Jessica ke meja dan berlalu keluar dari restoran itu.

Di situ tertinggal Jessica yang memijat pelan lengannya dengan wajah kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara pintu mobil yang dibanting begitu keras menggema di basement.

Ya, itu suara yang baru saja ditimbulkan oleh Kris. Namja tinggi itu sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia menyetir seperti orang kesetanan. Mungkin ada lebih dari 8 pengemudi yang meneriaki atau mengklakson Kris. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh Kris, ia sangat butuh pelampiasan emosi.

 **BRRAAAKK!**

"TAO! KELUAR KAU!" teriak Kris ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Tak lama kemudian Tao muncul dengan tergopoh-gopoh dari kamarnya, namja itu baru saja selesai makan dan minum obat yang didapatnya dari Dokter Kim.

"Ada apa, ge?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri Kris.

Tanpa diduga oleh Tao, Kris menarik rambutnya begitu kuat.

"Aakh! Sakiit, ge! Aakh!"

"DIAM!" bentak Kris, mampu membuat Tao terdiam.

Tao tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Kris marah lagi.

Apa si Yixing itu?

Orang yang sama sekali Tao tidak kenal?

Tarikan Kris pada rambut Tao semakin kuat, ia membawa Tao ke kamar mandi apartemen mereka kemudian menghentakkan kepala Tao ke dinding. Darah mengalir melalui pelipis Tao, namja itu terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

Nampaknya Kris belum puas, ia kembali menarik rambut Tao dan menyeret namja itu menuju bath tub yang terisi penuh oleh air. Dengan kejam Kris menarik rambut Tao dan mendorong hingga seluruh kepalanya terendam dalam air.

"Geemmpphh..." rintih Tao.

Kris menarik kepala Tao dan namja itu langsung menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Mengapa kau tega sekali mencelakai Yixing? Di mana kau sembunyikan Yixing?"

"Hhh... Tao tidak mengenal siapa Yixing yang hhh... gege bicarakan..." ucapnya terengah-engah.

Jawaban Tao membuat Kris semakin marah. Ia kembali menenggelamkan kepala Tao ke dalam air kemudian mengangkatnya kembali untuk meneriaki Tao.

"KAU KIRA AKU PERCAYA PADA PEMBOHONG SEPERTI KAU?! JAWAB AKU!"

"Tao benar-benar tidak tahu, ge.. Aakh... sakiitt... Hentikan, ge. Tao mohon.." Tao memohon ketika Kris menarik rambutnya ke belakang, membuat kepalanya terdongak menatap Kris yang memandangnya dengan tatapan benci luar biasa.

"MENGAPA KAU TEGA SEKALI MENCELAKAI YIXING?! KAU MEMANG IBLIS!"

Nampaknya Kris lupa bahwa ia yang sedang menyiksa Tao sekarang lebih terlihat seperti iblis. Tapi Kris begitu beruntung, ia menyakiti orang yang tepat. Tao tak akan pernah jera meskipun Kris berusaha membunuhnya.

Ia justru akan mati dengan tersenyum jika Krislah yang membunuhnya.

Tao berusaha untuk mengangkat kepala, tapi tangan Kris jauh lebih kuat mendorong kepalanya hingga berapa kali pun ia berusaha, hasilnya akan sia-sia.

Tao menghitung dalam hati.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh... hingga detik ke seratus, dua ratus...

Bahkan hingga Tao tidak sadar dan tidak bisa menghitung lagi, Kris tidak kunjung menarik kepalanya dari dalam air.

...

...

...

...

Ketika Kris mengangkat kepala Tao, mata Tao sudah terpejam.

Kris tahu bahwa ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Kris langsung menepuk-nepuk pipi Tao, mencoba menyadarkan namja itu. Tapi mata Tao tak kunjung terbuka.

Kepanikan langsung melanda namja tinggi itu. Ia membaringkan tubuh Tao terlentang di lantai kamar mandi dan mencoba menepuk pipi Tao lebih keras.

"Tao! Bangun!"

Kris mencoba lagi menepuk pipi Tao, kemudian ia mengambil lengan Tao dan mencari denyut nadi. Mata Kris terbelalak, denyut nadi Tao begitu lemah, nyaris hilang.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Kris menggeser posisinya agar berada di samping Tao. Ia menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, memposisikan satu telapak tangan di bawah dan yang lain di atas. Setelah memastikan posisi tubuhnya sudah tepat, Kris menekan dada Tao dengan telapak tangan.

'Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, ...' Kris menghitung dalam hati sambil berteriak di depan wajah Tao, "Bangun, bodoh! Kau harus bangun!"

Sampai hitungan ke tiga puluh, Kris segera mengangkat dagu Tao dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia menekan lembut dahi Tao dan mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut juga hidung Tao. Tapi, tidak ada hembusan napas yang menerpa telinganya. Dada Tao juga tidak menunjukkan pergerakan apapun, tetap diam seperti sebelumnya. Kris semakin panik dan ia tahu ia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal jika Tao sampai tidak bangun lagi.

Kris segera menjepit hidung Tao dan menekan dahinya dengan tangan kanan. Tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk mengangkat dagu Tao. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kris menekan mulutnya ke mulut Tao. Kris bisa merasakan bibir Tao begitu dingin, segera saja Kris menghembuskan napas kuat dari mulutnya ke mulut Tao selama dua kali untuk dua detik.

"Bangun! Kau harus bangun, Huang Zitao!" panggil Kris setelah ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Tao.

Belum ada pergerakan, Kris mencoba lagi. Ia menekan dada Tao lumayan kuat lalu menghembuskan napas dari mulut ke mulut.

Ia menunggu dan nyaris gila saat tubuh Tao tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tapi Kris tak mau menyerah, ia coba lagi memberikan napas buatan.

"Bangun, Tao!" teriaknya di depan namja manis yang masih betah memejamkan kedua mata.

...

...

...

...

Tak berapa lama, terlihat pergerakan kecil dari dada Tao. Naik turun meskipun sangat lemah.

Kris baru saja akan memindahkan tubuh Tao ke posisi yang seharusnya, tapi ia sadar bahwa mungkin saja Tao mengalami benturan karena tadi. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Tao dibiarkan di posisinya. Kris takut jika ia memindahkan Tao akan terjadi hal-hal yang fatal pada tubuh namja itu. Jadi Kris meninggalkan Tao di situ dan segera menelepon dokter kenalannya.

Kris mondar-mandir di antara kamar mandi dan pintu depan. Ia sedikit lega ketika memeriksa denyut nadi di lengan Tao, sudah mulai normal.

Ia menunggu dokter yang tadi diteleponnya, sudah hampir 10 menit dan dokter tersebut belum datang juga.

...

...

...

 **TING TONG!**

"Akhirnya!" Kris berlari untuk membuka pintu depan.

Ia membuka pintu, dan ...

"Hai, Kris!" sapa ibunya ramah.

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hhaaaaiii minnnaaa..!**

 **.**

 **here's chapter 4!*bawa toa***

 **.**

 **.**

 **sampai chapter 4, fict ini sudah lumayan menerima banyak cinta dari readers..**

 **author selalu mengharapkan support dan cinta yang lebih banyaak lagii supaya selalu semangat untuk menulis.**

 **tapi tentu saja author harus mengucapkan ini terlebih dahulu :**

 **TERIMAKASIIIHH...! *bow bareng all casts***

 **mostly readers mengeluhkan tentang tao yang sangat tertindas di sini, author minta maaf tentang itu. Tapi, ini semua sudah bagian dari skenario. Baby tao dan author sudah sepakat *diwushu***

 **lagipula, jangan abaikan warning di atas dan summarynya, di situ author sudah SANGAT TEGAS.**

 **and then, tentang jumlah words di setiap chapter, author sudah menetapkan untuk setiap chapter hanya 1k+**

 **why?**

 **karena otak author yang sering konslet sering protes jika sudah terlalu lama ngetik.**

 **lagipula waktu untuk ngetik tidak banyak karena saya seorang pelajar yang punya tugas, pr, ulangan, remedial, dll.**

 **readers yang masih seorang pelajar tentunya sangat mengerti tentang hal-hal seperti ini.**

 **jadi, dengan seluruh kerendahan hati, saya mohon pengertiannyaaaa...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih banyaakk untuk semua readers yang sudah berpartisipasi di fict ini dengan memberikan sepatah dua patah kata di review box. you guys are great!**

 **sekarang waktu saya untuk balas review**

 **Lvenge : hai..! gak ada acara hamil anak jes kok, di chap ini jessica udah ditendang jauh-jauh.. kekekeke. yup, seperti summary, nanti ada mpregnya. huntao romance...? sepertinya no, they are purely friends.. thankyou supportnya..!**

 **marchtaotao : hai, cute penname ! maaf kalau kamu merasa ini kecepatan, tapi penyiksaan kris belum berhenti, loh... hehehe...**

 **eve91 : hai, eve! thanks sudah suka dan penasaran... kamu suka genre hurt? tapi ini tidak akan hurt sampai akhir lo,.. karena baby tao mau happy juga katanya.. ehehhehe.. oh ya, jangan lupa review juga untuk chap 1 dan 2 ya, sayang?**

 **Re-Panda68 : haii, salam kenal..! nanti bagian itu akan ada partnya tersendiri, tapi belum sekarang. thankyou sudah penasaran... *kecup* review chapter 1 dan 2 juga ya, say?.. heheheh**

 **winter park chanchan : hai, cute penname number 2! silakan mutilasi kris, author ikhlas *dirajam* hehehhe... jessica nya udah end sampe chap ini aja. dia cameo soalnya di fict ini, jadi perannya sedikit.**

 **YuRhachan : ini sudah lanjut,,.. thanks YuRha..! ^^**

 **hztao : haii... salam kenal..! jangan emosi, oke? karakter kris di sini emang bikin darah tinggi, tapi santai saja. oke?**

 **Rich L. Khalifa : haai...! iya, kris amat tega di sini.. nanti dia bakal cinta mati kok sama baby tao. udah perjanjian soalnya. kekekeke**

 **Aiko Michishige : hai.. dek! yap, kris pasti akan nyesal. author akan bikin dia cinta berat klepek-klepek sama baby tao entar.. hahahhaha..**

 **annisakkamjong : hai...! maaf gak bisa lebih panjang dek,.. yap, kamu benar, yixing memang masih hidup, saya sedang dalam proses memasukkan dia lagi ke dalam story line.. update kilatnya masih belum bisa janji, kekekke... thankyou for support yaaa..**

 **Kirei Thelittlethieves : haaii.. kireii..! ini udah lanjut ya? thanks for review~**

 **uttilutyasweetenemy . octaviani : haaaii...! thankyou sudah gregett. kekekekke.. wah thankyou sudah menghayati cerita ini, pakai lagu juga lagi... kerenn..! ini sudah update maaf ya wordsnya memang sudah ditetapkan segini.. thanks for support !**

 **Neliel Minoru : haiii... salam kenal! mpregnya masih laaamaaa sayang... ekekkekeke... but, thankyou sudah support dan review. review juga chap 1 dan 2nya ya? thankyou...^^**

 **huangzifanfan : haaai..! kris memang jahat, silakan beri pelajaran apapun asal jangan bunuh kris karena author dan baby tao masih butuh dia.. kekekekeke... ini sudah lanjut.. thanks for review!**

 **Panpan894 : haiii..! ini sudah lanjut ya? thanks for review and support..!**

 **kthk2 : haaaaii...! jangan sedih,, tao tidak akan tinggalkan kris, dia kuuaatt ,, panda selalu cinta naga.. thanks for support..!**

 **putri . ana . 7399 : haaai..! maaf,, tapi kris jahat sekali di sini. kamu bisa maafkan dia? *disembur api* thanks sudah penasaran yaaa..**

 **angel sparkyu : yupp, kamu benar! kris memang mau balas dendam.. dasar jahat,, *didorong ke sungai* thanks for support, gak bisa janji untuk fast update, tolong nikmati fict ini dengan pelan, ok? thankyou..!**

 **viarhy : haaai... salam kenal! ini sudah lanjut. thanks for review, chapter 1 dan 2 nya jugaa yaa?**

 **putriLuccia : haaai..! kkekekke .. ember ciin. disini kris jehong.. males eike sama tu lekong.. *ditendang***

 **exofujo12 : haaaai...! ini sudah lanjut.. thanks for support *kecup***

 **kristao yuhuuyyy : haaaii.. salam kenal! ini udah lanjut.. maaf karena tidak bisa panjang.. dan untuk yixing, maaf, tapi author akan tetap munculkan dia...yixing di sini nanti muncul lagi bukan sebagai orang ketiga di antara hubungan taoris.. ooh ya, review juga chapter 1 dan 2nya yaa?**

 **mutyarasabita . byunmutyara : haaai... salam kenal! thanks sudah bilang ini daebak. kamu juga DAEBAK! ini sudah dilanjut ya? jangan lupa review juga chap 1 dan 2..**

 **chaedogawa : haaaii.. salam kenal! jangan bilang tao bodoh dong, honey.. baby tao kan cuma kerja sesuai skenario.. sedangkan yang bikin skenarionya itu sengklek.. kekekeke #takeiteasy**

 **Kim kiara : haaaii.. salam kenal! hikkkss.. jangan nangis, author juga ikut sedih... maaf, sayang.. belum bisa dibikin happy, ini baru awal soalnya..thanks for review yaaa.. chapter 1 dan 2 juga pleasee?**

 **nagi : haaaii.. salam kenal! lho? kok jadi krishun? no no no, sehun dan kris sama-sama seorang dominan di kamus saya.. kekekekeke thanks for review!**

 **dewi68 : haaaii..! aduh, thankyou loh,, ceritanya dibilang menyentuh hati, author jadi malu.. *dibuang ke sungai* thanks sudah review.. thanks for support..!**

 **Guest : haaaii.. salam kenal! gak boleh, nanti kalo taoris cerai author jadi yatim piatu... tidaaakkk! kekkekekeke**

 **pantao : heheheh.. salahkan kris oke? yang punya ide tentang semua ini dia.. DIA orangnya, author cuma tukang ketik.. please believe me! *dibawa ke RSJ***

 **...**

 **and last..**

 **dae : keep your words, honey.. there are lots of good and polite words in indonesian that you can use. becareful, the way you talk shows what kind of person you are. think simple, if there is someone say that word to you, are you feeling happy?**

 **...**

 ***kipas-kipas***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OK, sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk semua readers yang sudah review, fav dan follow juga..!**

 **I LOVE YOUUU! *kecup satu-satu***

 **untuk readers baru, welcome! saya minta untuk review dari chapter 1 yaaa?**

 **dan untuk readers baru, silakan mampir ke dua fict saya yang lain.. meskipun itu sudah end, tapi kalo ada new readers yang mau membaca dan komen, saya akan sangat senaaangg.. ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OK, cukup ngomongnya..**

 **sekali lagi, TERIMAKASIIIIHH...! *bow***

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW? *puppy eyes***

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

**FATE**

 **.**

 **Starring Wu Yifan and Huang Zitao as Maincast**

 **M Rated**

 **YAOI, AU, OOC, Drama, Romance, Angst, Warning for Violent Scene, Warning for Harsh Words, Mpreg**

 **All casts belong to God and themselves**

 **.**

 **by cream iliata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **I HAVE WARNED YOU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mama! Apa yang Mama lakukan di sini?" tanya Kris khawatir.

Nyonya Wu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku? Tentu saja aku ingin mengunjungi kalian! Aku kangen sekali dengan Tao, semenjak kalian menikah aku jadi tidak bisa bertemu dengannya..."

"Tapi, Tao.." tahan Kris sambil menarik lengan ibunya.

Tapi Nyonya Wu tidak peduli, ia melangkah masuk ke apartemen Kris.

Ketika ibunya mendudukkan diri di sofa, Kris mulai gelisah. Ia menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri. Bagaimana jika ibunya bertanya mengenai Tao? Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ibunya ingin memakai kamar mandi dan menemukan Tao terkapar di sana?

"Kris, mana Tao?"

Ah, ini gawat. Mungkin sebaiknya Kris berbohong pada ibunya.

"Tao.. Tao sedang.. hm... itu, Ma. Dia..."

"Ada apa dengan cara bicaramu?" ucap Nyonya Wu sambil melihat-lihat pajangan buffet.

"Kris, boleh tolong ambilkan Mama segelas air putih? Mama haus sekali..." sambung Nyonya Wu lagi sambil memegangi lehernya.

Bagaikan prajurit, Kris mengambilkan segelas air putih dan segera memberikan pada ibunya.

Setelah minum, Nyonya Wu kembali menanyakan perihal Tao dan Kris tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Niatnya untuk berbohong di awal tadi tiba-tiba menghilang dan lidahnya menjadi kelu. Tak tahu mengapa, ia merasa sangat takut. Ia hanya ingin mengubur dirinya dalam tanah saat ini.

"Kris? Hei, kau bisu, ya? Tao ada di mana?"

"Tao... dia... aku tidak tahu, Ma.."

"Aku mau ke toilet saja." ucap Nyonya Wu ketika ia mendengarkan jawaban yang tidak jelas dari mulut Kris.

"Jangan!" teriak Kris.

Tentu hal ini membuat Nyonya Wu mengerutkan dahi, "Mengapa aku tidak boleh ke toilet?"

"Toiletnya rusak!" jawab Kris asal.

"Kau sudah bilang ke pengelola apartemen untuk membetulkannya?" tanya Nyonya Wu kembali.

Kris hanya mengangguk sekedarnya, yang penting ia bisa mengalihkan ibunya dari hal-hal tentang Tao. Dengan cepat Kris menarik ibunya agar duduk kembali di sofa. Baru saja ia mau menghidupkan televisi, suara derap kaki yang menuruni tangga terdengar. Ketika Kris menolehkan kepala, ia kaget setengah mati.

"Nyonya Wu, anda datang!" pekik Tao senang.

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun Tao senang ibu mertuanya datang, ia tak bisa berjalan cepat-cepat lantaran tubuhnya baru saja pulih. Bahkan denyut jantungnya masih belum terlalu normal. Dan kepalanya, ia merasa sangat pening. Tapi Tao tetap memasang senyum terbaiknya untuk menyambut sang ibu mertua.

Ketika sampai di hadapan Nyonya Wu, Tao langsung memeluk erat wanita paruh baya itu. Ia memeluk Nyonya Wu dengan sangat hangat.

Nyonya Wu hanya bisa meringis ketika ia melihat pelipis Tao yang tertutup plester juga wajah Tao yang luar biasa pucat. Ia menangkup pipi Tao dan bertanya lembut, "Kau terluka? Apa yang terjadi Tao?"

"Tao begitu ceroboh hingga terpleset di kamar mandi, Nyonya." jawab Tao sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ya, dia tak mungkin berkata yang sebenarnya.

Dia harus berbohong.

Nyonya Wu tak boleh tahu hal yang sebenarnya.

Ibu mertuanya harus menganggap tidak ada yang salah dengan pernikahan ini.

Pernikahannya dan Kris baik-baik saja.

Ya, harusnya seperti itu.

...

...

...

...

...

Di sisi lain, jawaban Tao membuat Kris lega luar biasa. Kris baru saja berpikir hidupnya akan berakhir jika Tao memberitahukan semua kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada ibunya. Sekarang Kris merasa begitu lega. Seolah semua beban yang menimpa pundaknya terangkat begitu saja.

Ia meletakkan remote televisi dan bernapas lebih teratur.

"Tadi Kris bilang toilet kalian rusak?" kata Nyonya Wu memecah keheningan.

Wajah Kris kembali menegang.

"Ah, iya, itu benar." jawab Tao sambil menggaruk kecil kepalanya.

Dengan cepat Tao berpikir dan mengarang sebuah kebohongan.

"Tao hanya ingin mengambil handuk kotor yang tergantung di sana, tapi malah terpleset. Oh iya, apa Nyonya sudah makan? Nyonya ingin makan apa? Sebenarnya Tao sudah memasak makan siang, tapi kalau Nyonya ingin makan sesuatu, Tao akan coba membuatnya." Tao berusaha mengalihkan perhatian ibu mertuanya.

Nyonya Wu menggeleng, "Tidak perlu repot. Kita makan saja apa yang sudah kau masak. Oh iya, panggil aku Mama. Kau menantuku sekarang."

"Baik, Ma." jawab Tao sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga orang itu mendudukkan diri di meja makan. Kris terdiam dari tadi. Meskipun ia merasa sangat lega, ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Tao akan berbohong demi dirinya. Jika ia mengingat kembali, semua perlakuan kasarnya pada Tao selama 3 bulan pernikahan mereka, ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam benak Kris.

Akhirnya rasa bersalah itu dirasakan oleh Kris.

Walaupun hanya sedikit.

Andai saja Tao tahu.

"Mama ingin lama di tempat kalian hari ini, boleh? Karena besok Mama sudah harus pulang..." adu Nyonya Wu.

Tao menatap Kris.

Dari tatapan matanya, Tao ingin bilang pada Kris bahwa tidak masalah Kris akan menyiksanya setelah ini. Tapi Tao sangat berharap supaya ibu Kris tetap di sini bersama mereka. Tao sangat menghormati Nyonya Wu. Ia tak pernah sedikitpun ingin mengecewakan wanita paruh baya yang sangat berjasa dalam hidupnya itu.

Ditatap seperti itu, Kris langsung mengangguk, "Tentu, Ma. Mama bahkan boleh menginap."

Nyonya Wu menggeleng, "Mama tidak bisa menginap, Mama mengambil penerbangan ke Seoul jam 7 pagi besok. Malam ini juga Mama harus pulang ke hotel untuk berkemas dan bertemu seorang pelanggan."

Kris dan Tao menatap Nyonya Wu dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Tapi, Kris, Tao, sebenarnya Mama sudah lama menginginkan ini..."

"Apa yang Mama inginkan?" tanya Tao.

"Mama ingin menonton film horor bersama kalian. Boleh ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Untung sekali dokter yang ditelepon Kris datang setelah Tao dan ibunya naik ke atas untuk menonton film di televisi plasma. Jadi Kris tidak perlu susah-susah menjelaskan atau mengarang suatu kebohongan lagi pada sang ibu jika ibunya sampai melihat kedatangan seorang dokter di apartemen mereka.

"Kris! Kau lama sekali! Ayo sini, duduk di samping Tao dan genggam tangannya!" titah Nyonya Wu membuat Tao menundukkan kepala.

"Kau tahu, Kris? Tao ini sangat takut dengan hantu dan dia bilang pada Mama dia mau menonton film hantu jika ada yang menemani dan menggenggam tangannya."

Sebagai respon, Kris tertawa kecil. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping Tao yang nampak malu.

Jangan tanya bagaimana wajah Tao sekarang, rona merah di pipinya bermunculan. Apalagi ketika Kris menggenggam tangannya. Tao merasa jantungnya turun ke lambung.

Film pun dimulai.

Tao tidak tahu jelas mulai dari kapan, tapi ia memang tidak bisa mentolerir sesuatu apapun yang berhubungan dengan hantu-hantuan. Jadi selama film berlangsung, sesekali saja ia menonton filmnya. Sisanya jika sudah muncul adegan yang kira-kira mencekam, Tao akan menutup mata. Di sampingnya, Kris terlihat tidak peduli, ia makan popcorn dengan tangan kiri karena tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Tao.

Posisi duduk mereka dari kiri ke kanan adalah Kris, Tao, dan Nyonya Wu. Tangan kiri Tao digenggam Kris dan lengan kanannya di genggam Nyonya Wu. Sejenak Tao merasa sangat bahagia.

Meskipun tadi ia merasa hampir mati, tetapi Tuhan begitu baik. Ia mengizinkan Tao untuk bangun kembali dua menit setelah Tao mendapat napas buatan dari Kris (tentunya Tao tidak tahu bahwa Kris telah memberikan napas buatan untuknya). Mendengar suara ribut-ribut di depan, sekuat tenaga Tao bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk memasang plester dan mengeringkan rambut. Setelah semua persiapan kilatnya selesai, ia kemudian bisa bergabung dengan mudah bersama Kris dan Nyonya Wu.

Tao merasa amat senang karena ia begitu merindukan Nyonya Wu dan wanita itu datang mengunjunginya. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Tao ingin melompat kesenangan adalah Kris memakan masakannya. Itu adalah pertama kali dan mungkin terakhir kalinya ia bisa melihat Kris seperti itu.

Entahlah, ia tak berharap banyak.

Ia memperhatikan satu-satu raut wajah Nyonya Wu dan Kris.

Tao memandangnya bergantian, lamat-lamat.

Dalam hatinya ia bertanya, apa ia pantas berada di tengah dua orang ini dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan?

...

...

...

...

...

Nyonya Wu memekik keras ketika muncul bagian yang menyeramkan. Hal itu membuat Tao yang sudah tertidur bergerak gelisah dan tanpa sadar menolehkan wajahnya ke wajah Kris.

Kris yang menoleh sebentar ke samping langsung dihadapkan dengan wajah Tao yang terlihat begitu polos. Kalau saja tidak ada plester yang menempel di pelipisnya, Tao akan terlihat sempurna karena urat-urat merah halus di pipinya sudah bermunculan kembali, tidak pucat seperti tadi. Pelan-pelan Kris menaikkan tangan kirinya dan mengusak rambut Tao pelan.

"Hei, dia tertidur. Bawa dia ke kamar." perintah Nyonya Wu.

Kris hanya mengangguk kikuk kemudian menggendong Tao bride style ke kamarnya.

Ini akan menjadi kali pertama Tao tidur di ranjang empuk milik Kris. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat tenang ketika Kris menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Ia terlihat begitu bahagia meskipun sedang tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

 **05.00 a.m.**

"Eunghh..." erang Tao ketika baru bangun tidur.

Menyadari kepalanya berada di bantal yang sangat empuk dan seluruh badannya terasa hangat, Tao merasa asing. Ia langsung bangkit dari pembaringan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri ketika menyadari ia berada di kamar Kris.

...

...

...

...

...

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Kris. Namja tinggi itu baru saja selesai mandi, ia hanya memakai handuk sepinggang.

Membuat Tao membelalakkan mata dan mengagumi keindahan tubuh sang suami. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Tao sadar bahwa sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu. Melihat mata Kris yang berkilat, ia yakin suaminya itu akan memarahinya.

Kris mengeringkan rambutnya dengan selembar handuk kecil, "Aku tidak menyangka. Semalam sandiwaramu hebat sekali, ternyata kau lebih berbakat dari aku."

"Apa maksud gege?" tanya Tao tidak mengerti.

"Jangan berpura-pura lagi. Aku muak melihatmu. Kau semakin tak tahu diri apalagi di depan ibuku."

 **Tes**

Setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Tao.

Mengapa ia bisa menangis begini mudahnya?

Padahal, biasanya Tao dapat menahan air matanya sangat lama ketika Kris memberinya siksaan bertubi-tubi.

Mengapa sekarang ia menjadi sangat lemah?

...

...

...

...

...

Alasannya sederhana, Kris tak pernah bisa melihat bahwa Tao tulus dalam setiap perbuatannya dan Tao merasa sedih. Apalagi Kris menyalahartikan perbuatannya pada Nyonya Wu.

Demi apapun, salah satu alasan Tao bertahan dalam pernikahan ini adalah juga untuk membalas kebaikan-kebaikan Nyonya Wu.

"Pergi dari kamarku." usir Kris dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akh!" pekik Tao ketika ia merasa kepalanya berdenyut hebat.

Tujuh tahun lalu, Tao sering sakit kepala. Tapi hal itu berangsur-angsur hilang dan kini ia mendapatkannya kembali. Jika sudah sakit kepala begini, Tao akan langsung terduduk di lantai dan mencengkeram rambutnya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak tahan, kepalanya serasa dihantam batu raksasa berkali-kali.

"Kepalaku... Akh...!" Tao menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

Entah dari mana sekelebat-sekelebat memori aneh di kepala Tao bermunculan. Tao sendiri bingung mengapa di kelebat-kelebat itu Tao melakukan berbagai hal yang bahkan ia tak bisa ingat kapan ia melakukannya.

Rintihan Tao berhenti seiring dengan sakit kepala yang mulai hilang. Ia kemudian bangkit dan kembali memasukkan baju-baju ke dalam mesin cuci.

Sering kedatangan sakit kepala yang luar biasa dan tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja sudah terbiasa buat Tao. Tapi ia tak memungkiri jika rasa sakit kepala yang mendera membuatnya merasa ingin mati.

Semenjak kepulangan Nyonya Wu ke Korea, tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan dalam perlakuan Kris kepada Tao. Ia tetap menyiksa Tao jika sedang emosi, tapi Kris tak pernah lagi menenggelamkan kepala Tao ke dalam bath tub seperti waktu itu. Tao merasa ini melegakan.

 **TING TONG!**

"Sehun, ada apa? Masuklah." ucap Tao dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"Tidak perlu, Tao." tolak Sehun, "Aku hanya mau memberikan ini."

Tao menatap bungkusan yang Sehun bawa. Itu salep dan obat luka yang diberikan Sehun waktu itu, ia meninggalkannya begitu saja di sofa karena ia sudah ditarik dan dibawa pulang oleh Kris.

"Oh iya, terimakasih, Sehun. Masuk dan duduklah sebentar, aku ingin membungkuskan makanan dan cemilan untuk Gongchan."

"Suamimu tidak ada kan?" tanya Sehun waspada.

Tao menggeleng, "Sudah seminggu ini Kris gege menghadiri latihan intensif. Ia harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang larut malam juga. Kau terlihat takut padanya."

"Aku tidak takut padanya! Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka, aku tahu ia akan selalu melampiaskan kekesalannya padamu!"

"Baik, baik." jawab Tao sambil tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BRRRUUKKK!**

Tao terjatuh begitu saja saat ia ingin memberikan makanan dan cemilan yang sudah dibungkus kepada Sehun.

"Tao! Bangun!"

Teriakan Sehun mengiringinya untuk menutup mata.

 **tbc**

.

 **.**

 **looohaaaa... minnasaaannnn...!**

 **.**

 **cream iliata is back!**

 ***dirajam***

 **.**

 **.**

 **here you are, FATE chapter 5..! *tebar confetti***

 **.**

 **minnasan, maaf karena saya lama.. Seharusnya saya update ini seminggu sekali.. Tapi, begitu banyak hal terjadi sehingga saya telat update bahkan hingga 2 minggu?**

 **gomen, gomen *cium tangan readers***

 **.**

 **.**

 **begitu banyak feedback untuk chapter 4 kemarin, saya sangat senanggg..**

 **TERIMAKASIH MY READERS... :*******

 **tapi sebagai manusia biasa yang jauh dari kata sempurna, saya MINTA MAAF apabila banyak kekurangan dalam fict ini (pastinya) dan kebodohan authornya.**

 **Percayalah bahwa cream iliata hanya manusia biasa.**

 **.**

 **yang fav dan follow juga banyak nama-nama baru..**

 **WELCOME!**

 **tapi, akan lebih berkesan kalau kalian sumbangkan satu atau dua kata di review box sebagai salam perkenalan kitaaa..?**

 **untuk new readers yang telah bersedia menuangkan pikirannya di review box..**

 **dan untuk readers setia yang mau menunggu fict ini dan menyumbang review meskipun kalian sudah tau otak authornya tidak beres..**

 **saya ucapkan TERIMAKASIIIHHHH :))) *bow***

 **.**

 **oke, sekian.**

 **now, let me say something to readers that give some valuable words in chapter 4!**

 **galaxynoona : haaaii! salam kenal juga..! kris memang kejam amat di sini, sebenarnya saya udah bising kali sama dia, cuma ya karena kris bilang dia janji bakal selalu cinta sama baby panda tao... it's ok lah.. kekekekeke.. thanks for review ya?**

 **Aiko Michishige : tenang aja dek, di chap ini kris udah mulai merasa bersalah loh... Thanks for review, ganbatte!.. :****

 **annisakkamjong : kris emang ASDFGHJKLMNBVCX...! dia bakal cinta mati sama baby panda nanti. Tenang oke?**

 **LVenge : hahahahaa... kris lolos lagi. Biasa, orang jahat emang panjang umur.**

 **Jisane Kotao : ide kamu cerdas tuh... boleh, boleh. Bisa diatur.. kekekekekek...**

 **Kirei Thelittlethieves : ibunya kris bukan dokter, say. kebetulan aja mamanya kris datang.. ini sudah lanjut.. ))**

 **sayakanoicinoe : thanks sudah penasaran..! silakan baca dan review chap ini.:)))**

 **huangzifanfan : maaf karena cerita ini nyesek.. sama seperti hidup authornya yang selalu nyesekk.. thanks sudah penasaran ya, ini lanjutannya. maaf lama..**

 **Re-Panda68 : hahaha.. okelah, beb. silakan baca chap 5 nya!**

 **marchtaotao : you need more taoris ff? i need more taoris live action... ekkekekekeke...**

 **Neliel Minoru : iya, say.. ini masih jauh dari klimaks.. sabar saja, oke?**

 **Rich L. Khalifa : mari kita sama-sama sumpahin kris biar dia cinta mati sama baby tao. hahahaha..**

 **xolovelydesy : waaahh.. thank you loh sudah bilang saya jjang, kamu juga JJANG!. kkekekeke.. jangan kebanyakan mewekk,,**

 **winter park chanchan : nasib kris masih aman, itu akibat malaikat berwujud panda.. kekekekeke..**

 **YuRhachan : maaf membuat kamu merasa digantungkan (?) kekekekekeke *error, ditampar* ini sudah lanjut ya?**

 **amiikim28 : ini udah lanjut, say... SEMANGATTTT!**

 **Kevin Lee : ya ampun say,... maaf karena udah nipu (?) kekekekek.. bisa 3k+ itu karena authornya kebanyakan ngemeng... kekekekeke gomen gomen.. ini sudah lanjut ya,, kris udah nyesel di sini, tapi sediiiikiiiitt.. hehehe, ooh iya, salam kenal!**

 **pantao : iya, say.. maafkan kris yaa? *disembur api***

 **97 : haahahaha iya, kris emang kejam *lempar sendal jepit***

 **none : haaaii haiii.. salam kenal! thanks udah suka cerita ini,, kekurangannya mohon dimaklumi yaaa? thanks sarannya, tapi wordsnya memang sudah saya tetapkan 1k+ saja untuk setiap chapter. mohon maaf.. maklum, otak author sering konslet. kekekekeke**

 **putri . ana . 7399 : gak ada selingkuh-selingkuhan,, say,.. ini cuma kdrt.. tapi kayaknya sebentar lagi kdrtnya berhenti, soalnya author kasihan lihat baby panda.. kekekekek...**

 **angel sparkyu : maaf lama update... reaksi kris ketemu ibunya, langsung panikk hehehe**

 **boobear : maaf pendek, say.. emang 1k+ untuk setiap chapter ..**

 **utty : hehehehe.. thanks pengertiannya.. semangat!**

 **hztao : ini udah lanjut ^^**

 **luccia : kris jehong, betul sekali. doakan dia biar cepat tobat, oke?**

 **kthk2 : KYYAAAAA! *ikut histeris***

 **adik kecil taoris : yap, baby tao lupa ingatan, dedekk.. ini udah lanjut. thanks udah penasaran yaa?**

 **Guest : ini udah lanjuutt..**

 **mandwa : iyaaa.. kasian baby tao di sini... doakan dia biar kuaattt**

 **asdfghjkristao : tao lupa ingatan say.. keluarga udah berusaha cari, tapi tidak pernah ketemu (sebenarnya bisa aja ketemu, cuma ini akal-akalan author biar gak ketemu-ketemu) .. mama kris tak pernah tau karena mama kris tinggal di jeju dan kristao tinggal di kanada...**

 **Nani : thankss udah baca dan review.. yap, ini sedih.. kekekeke.**

 **shoffy . xoxo : ammmpuuuunn... kris emang kejam ruarr biasaaa... thanks udah penasaran, ini udah update yaa?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **untuk all of readers juga yang review dari chapter 1 sampai saat ini..**

 **SEMUANYAAA..**

 **saya sangat berterimakasih *hapus air mata***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **untuk chapter 5 ini, minta reviewnyaaaa?**

 **onegaiii,, kekekeke**

 **you are amazing!**

 **.**

 **love ya**


	6. Chapter 6

**FATE**

 **.**

 **Starring Wu Yifan and Huang Zitao as Maincast**

 **M Rated**

 **YAOI, AU, OOC, Drama, Romance, Angst, Warning for Violent Scene, Warning for Harsh Words, Mpreg**

 **.**

 **WARNING! NC for this chapter!**

 **YANG MASIH KECIL, MENYINGKIRRRR...!**

 **.**

 **All casts belong to God and themselves**

 **.**

 **by cream iliata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **I HAVE WARNED YOU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Latihan intensif yang Kris lakukan berakhir hari ini dan ia akan istirahat di rumah untuk satu minggu penuh sebelum berangkat ke Korea untuk melakukan pertandingan. Sebagai seorang atlet, pertandingan hingga ke luar negeri sudah menjadi hal yang sangat biasa buat Kris. Ia sudah mendatangi banyak negera-negara di dunia karena bakatnya dalam bidang olahraga basket.

Sekarang, Kris sudah merasa niatnya menyiksa Tao agak surut semenjak ia menyelamatkan Tao waktu itu dan Tao membalas dengan menyelamatkannya di depan ibunya. Hal ini tidak membuat Kris berhenti menyiksa Tao 100%. Hanya saja, setiap Kris ingin melampiaskan amarahnya kepada Tao, sekarang ada instruksi di otaknya agar segera menghentikan amarah itu. Dan Kris memilh untuk menurut pada otaknya.

Setelah menyelesaikan sesi terakhir latihannya, Kris memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen. Ia harus segera packing dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal.

Pukul setengah sebelas malam Kris sampai di apartemen. Begitu menginjakkan kaki di dalam apartemennya, Kris tidak menemukan siapapun. Biasanya, jika Kris pulang ke rumah, ia tak pernah berkata "Aku pulang!". Tapi Tao akan selalu mengatakan "Selamat datang, ge!" dengan senyum yang membuat Kris benci setengah mati kepadanya.

Sehabis itu, biasanya Tao akan mengajak Kris makan siang atau makan malam, itu tergantung jam berapa Kris pulang ke apartemen. Tapi tentu saja hal ini akan ditolak oleh Kris. Kris hanya pernah sekali memakan masakan Tao, pada saat ibunya datang waktu itu. Dan masakan Tao sebenarnya tidak buruk, cocok-cocok saja dengan selera Kris. Hanya saja Kris tetap tak mau mengakui itu, hatinya memang bagaikan batu es.

Kris melirik arloji di lengan kanannya. Sudah jam 11 malam dan Tao belum juga kembali ke apartemen?

Sebenarnya ke mana pemuda panda itu?

Kris sudah berada di rumah sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tapi Tao tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Tadi Kris sudah memeriksa kamar Tao, tapi ia tidak menemukan Tao di sana.

"Pasti dia ada di tempat tetangga albino itu." tebak Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih kau sudah mengantarkanku ke rumah sakit, Hun."

"Sama-sama, Tao. Tapi, apa kau pernah kecelakaan dulu?"

Sehun bertanya begini bukan tanpa tujuan. Dokter yang memeriksa Tao di rumah sakit tadi mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa Tao punya trauma berat di kepala akibat kecelakaan yang pernah dialaminya. Sehun baru mengenal Tao tiga bulan lebih, tepatnya setelah Tao menikah dengan Kris dan mereka menjadi tetangga di apartemen. Jelas ia sama sekali tak tahu-menahu mengenai masa lalu Tao.

Tao mengangguk, "Dulu sekali. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar, tenang saja." ujarnya sambil mengibaskan tangan.

"Hun, aku pulang dulu ya. Sudah terlalu lama aku berada di apartemenmu." raut wajah Tao nampak gelisah.

"Tapi kau baru saja bangun dari tidurmu, Tao. Apa tubuhmu sudah kuat?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

Tao mengangguk sambil menepuk bahu Sehun, mencoba meyakinkan duda satu anak itu, "Sudah, kok. Tidurku akan sangat lama setelah minum banyak obat seperti tadi. Mungkin aku bisa begadang hingga dua hari ke depan." candanya.

Hal itu membuat Sehun tertawa kecil meskipun ia masih sangat khawatir pada Tao. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika Sehun membuka pintu, mereka berdua terkejut setengah mati.

Kris berdiri di depan mereka dengan wajah garangnya.

"Kris ge..." cicit Tao ketakutan.

Tanpa balasan apapun, Kris menarik tangan Tao kuat-kuat setelah menatap Sehun dengan tatapan membunuh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa saja yang kau dan Sehun lakukan, hah?!"

"Apa Sehun dan kau bermain-main di ranjang juga?!"

"Tidak, ge... hikss... maafkan Tao, ge... Tao janji... hiks... tidak akan ke apartemen Sehun lagi... hikss..." isak Tao sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman kuat tangan Kris.

"DIAM, JALANG!"

Tao terpaksa membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Ia tak melawan ketika Kris mendorongnya ke ranjang. Suaminya itu mengikat kedua tangannya di belakang punggung dan mengikat kedua kakinya ke tiang kiri dan kanan kasur sehingga kaki Tao mengangkang lebar. Tao hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya saat Kris menampar pipinya.

 **PLAKK!**

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu." ucap Kris tanpa perasaan.

"Kau mempunyai suami dan kau masih bermain dengan tetanggamu?" Kris mengatakan kalimat itu dengan pelan, tapi sama sekali tak mengurangi sakit di hati Tao. Tao merasa ada sembilu yang menghantam dadanya ketika mendengar suaminya sendiri mengatainya seperti itu.

Kris mengencangkan ikatan di tangan Tao, "Sakiiitt geee... hikkkss... Tolong lepaskan... hikkss..."

"Apa yang kau inginkan darinya, hah?!" teriak Kris dengan mata nyalang.

Tao menggeleng, air mata mengalir turun membasahi pipinya, "Tidak, geee... hiksss... hikssss..."

 **PLAKK!**

Kris menamparnya lagi. Tao sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apapun. Kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat di pergelangan. Ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata dan isakan saat baru saja Kris mendaratkan telapak tangan di pipinya. Terasa sangat perih baik secara fisik maupun psikis. Terlebih Tao sama sekali tak kuasa melawan, ia tak berdaya. Tao tak pernah berharap banyak pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sadar ia lemah dan semakin lemah ketika berada di hadapan Kris. Ia benci pada dirinya yang seperti ini.

Nyeri terasa di kedua pergelangan kaki Tao, terlebih yang kiri. Daritadi Tao berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang berada di tangannya. Tapi percuma, Kris mengikatnya terlalu kuat. Tao sudah mencakar tangannya berkali-kali demi melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan tangannya, tapi hasil yang didapat adalah punggung tangannya berdarah karena ia berusaha terlalu keras. Sedangkan Kris, ia tak peduli lagi. Sekarang emosinya sudah memuncak di ubun-ubun, tinggal menunggu kemarahannya meledak.

Ia menaiki kasur, mendekati Tao dan mencengkeram dagu pemuda itu sampai Tao terdongak. Mata mereka bertemu, tatapan nyalang dari Kris dan tatapan takut dari Tao.

"Apa sebegitu inginnya kau disentuh oleh namja lain?"

Perkataan Kris membuat air mata Tao mengalir lebih deras. Pemuda bermata panda itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Kris yang membuatnya begitu ketakutan.

Dalam hati Tao menggeleng kuat-kuat. Apa yang Kris bilang sama sekali tidak benar. Ia sangat mencintai Kris dan terus berharap Kris bisa melihatnya suatu hari nanti. Meskipun ia tahu itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"JAWAB AKU!"

"Hiks... hikss..."

"JANGAN HANYA BISA MENANGIS! JAWAB!"

Tak ada yang bisa Tao katakan. Ia memilih diam karena semua yang dikatakan Kris sama sekali tidak benar. Tao sangat takut saat ini. Ia tahu bahwa sekarang ia hanya perlu tutup mulut dan membiarkan Kris melakukan apapun yang Kris mau lakukan kepadanya. Tao ikhlas, ia tahu bahwa Kris butuh seseorang untuk pelampiasan emosi dan orang yang paling pantas untuk itu adalah dirinya.

Kris merasa geram karena Tao tak kunjung bicara. Ia mulai mengambil gunting. Diarahkannya gunting tersebut ke leher Tao. Tubuh Tao bergetar hebat ketika Kris menyentuhkan benda tajam yang dingin itu ke permukaan lehernya. Mata Tao terpejam, pasrah akan apapun yang Kris ingin lakukan. Gunting tersebut menekan permukaan leher Tao, membuat tubuhnya berjengit ketakutan. Tapi ia menahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak menjerit.

Mata gunting itu pun mengarah ke bawah dan mulai merobek kaos leher Tao. Tao mendesah lega dalam hati ketika benda tajam itu sama sekali tak meninggalkan bekas pada kulitnya. Tapi tak dipungkiri bahwa Tao merasa sangat takut akan perlakuan Kris kepadanya. Suaminya itu menggunting kaosnya hingga benda itu terbagi menjadi dua. Terlebih Kris melakukan semua itu tanpa ragu-ragu, seolah-olah ia tak peduli jika Tao terluka.

 **SREKK!**

Tanpa aba-aba, Kris menarik kaos Tao yang telah robek tersebut. Tubuh atas Tao sudah tidak tertutupi apapun. Tao menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat ketika merasakan hawa dingin dari AC yang menusuk dadanya.

"Aku penasaran apa Sehun membuat kissmark di sini?" ucap Kris sambil menindih Tao dan menekan leher dan dada Tao kuat-kuat.

"Hhhkk... ggee... hkkk..." Tao tidak bisa bernapas karenanya, belum lagi tubuh atasnya yang terasa membeku karena tidak tertutupi apapun.

Selanjutnya Kris mengarahkan gunting tersebut ke sisi pinggang Tao. Sama seperti baju kaos Tao, kini Kris menggunting celana Tao. Kris melakukan pekerjaannya dengan cepat dan tak beraturan. Ia menggunting sembarang sisi celana Tao hingga benda itu robek di sana-sini. Tao merasa sangat takut setiap mata gunting itu hampir menembus kulitnya. Ia menahan napas saking takutnya.

Tapi tak sampai 5 menit, tubuh polos Tao yang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun terpampang di hadapan Kris.

Kris meletakkan gunting di atas meja nakas. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat tubuh Tao yang putih bersih. Leher jenjangnya, dada putihnya yang dihiasi dua nipple kecoklatan, perut dan pinggangnya yang ramping. Tapi sejak Kris menarik kaos Tao tadi, ia melihat hal yang aneh pada tubuh Tao. Tubuh Tao dipenuhi dengan luka bekas jahitan. Di dada, perut, bahkan ada jahitan memanjang di punggung pemuda bermata panda itu.

Hal ini membuat Kris sedikit heran, dari mana Tao bisa mendapat luka sebanyak itu. Luka-luka itu, meskipun hanya tinggal bekas jahitannya, tapi Kris dapat membayangkan betapa sakitnya mendapatkan luka-luka sebanyak itu. Bagaimana bisa Tao yang selama ini selalu ceria mendapatkan luka-luka seperti itu?

Tapi lagi-lagi, Kris memilih untuk mengabaikan keheranannya. Kemarahannya kali ini tak dapat dibendung.

Kris kembali memandangi tubuh Tao. Dari pusar ke bawah Kris bisa melihat kejantanan Tao yang lebih kecil dari miliknya, juga kedua paha dan kaki Tao. Tao yang merasa Kris memandanginya langsung menundukkan kepala. Tao menggerakkan kedua kakinya gelisah untuk menutupi area pribadinya.

Melihat Tao terus bergerak, Kris berteriak, "Jangan bergerak!"

Langsung saja Kris melebarkan kedua paha Tao dan menaikkannya. Tao yang tadinya duduk langsung terbaring di kasur. Kris bisa melihat lubang Tao yang merah dan berkedut-kedut, seolah mengundang kejantanannya untuk masuk dan menghajar lubang sempit itu tanpa ampun.

"Kau memang jalang." hina Kris.

Tanpa berlama-lama ia segera membuka baju dan celananya sendiri. Tao dapat melihat bahwa suaminya memang benar seorang atlet, terbukti dari tubuh kokoh pemuda tinggi itu. Dalam hati, terbersit rasa kagum akan kehebatan fisik seorang Kris.

Tapi, Tao merasa tambah takut. Ia sangat takut ketika melihat tatapan Kris yang seolah ingin memasukinya dan menjadikannya pelampiasan nafsu. Jika saja Kris melakukannya karena mencintai Tao, Tao sama sekali tak keberatan. Malah pipinya akan merona merah dan ia merasa menjadi istri yang paling berbahagia di dunia ini. Tapi sebaliknya, keadaannya sama sekali tidak seperti itu. Yang dapat Tao rasakan sekarang hanya takut.

Kris mengocok penisnya sendiri sampai benda itu berdiri tegak. Kemudian ia naik ke kasur dan membuka kedua paha Tao lebar-lebar. Lubang yang berkedut-kedut itu kembali terlihat dan Kris yang telah terbakar oleh nafsu langsung menghentakkan penisnya ke dalam lubang sempit itu.

 **JLEB!**

"AAAAKKHHH!" Tao berteriak sejadi-jadinya ketika benda keras dan besar itu memaksa masuk ke dalam rektumnya yang sempit.

"Fuck!" maki Kris ketika penisnya telah masuk ke dalam lubang sempit dan hangat milik Tao. Tak dipedulikannya sama sekali Tao yang menangis karena kesakitan.

Kris merasa lubang Tao yang sempit mencengkeram kuat penisnya dan itu terasa sangat nikmat. Tao hanya bisa terisak. Kris tak membiarkannya terbiasa dengan benda asing itu, Kris langsung memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, membuat tubuh Tao menghentak ke depan dan belakang mengikuti ritme pemuda tinggi itu. Kris melakukannya begitu kasar dan itu membuat Tao merasa kesakitan. Keduanya, baik hati maupun fisik.

"Fuck! Kau benar-benar sempit! Pelacur! Argh!"

Tao pasrah, ia sangat kesakitan karena Kris menghajar lubangnya tanpa ampun. Sedangkan Kris, ia merasa mendapat kenikmatan luar biasa dengan partnernya yang sekarang. Tanpa mau berhenti, Kris terus-menerus menusuk lubang istrinya yang terbaring pasrah. Tubuh mereka bergerak beriringan dan bermandikan peluh karena hentakan dari pinggul Kris. Tao, ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak di bawah tubuh sang suami.

Kris meraih penis Tao yang menegang. Masih dengan menyodok lubang Tao dengan penisnya, ia mengurut penis Tao dengan tangan kanannya. Tao yang sudah mulai lelah hanya bisa membiarkan Kris melakukan segalanya. Kedua pergelangan tangannya terikat, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Shit..! Kau benar-benar jalang!"

"Hhh... sempit sekali, sial!"

"AARGHH..!"

Tao menutup matanya setelah ia klimaks, tak lama kemudian Kris sampai. Ia berteriak kuat penuh kenikmatan. Sperma Tao keluar dan membasahi perut serta dada Kris, sedangkan Kris menumpahkan banyak spermanya di dalam anus Tao. Ketika Kris mencabut kejantanannya, spermanya keluar dari rektum Tao dan berceceran membasahi kasur.

Sebelum mandi, Kris membuka ikatan di tangan dan kaki Tao. Ia melihat pergelangan Tao memar hebat, begitu juga kedua pergelangan kaki namja itu. Kris memilih mengabaikan itu dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Tapi sebelumnya Kris menyempatkan diri untuk melihat wajah Tao yang tertidur dengan posisi menundukkan kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Tao lakukan setelah bangun tidur adalah menangis.

Sesuatu yang ia harapkan terjadi atas dasar cinta sama sekali tak terwujud. Dan orang yang melakukan semua hal menyakitkan itu adalah Kris, suaminya yang begitu ia cintai.

Kris melakukannya semata-mata hanya karena nafsu.

Bukan cinta.

Di saat ini, Tao sadar bahwa ia telah diperlakukan seperti pelacur oleh suaminya sendiri.

 **Nyut**

Sakit kepala yang sering dialami Tao kembali datang. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menutup tubuh polosnya dengan selimut putih milik Kris.

Ia mengambil potongan-potongan bajunya dan baju Kris yang berserakan, ditariknya juga sprei dan sarung bantal. Biarpun kepalanya sakit, ia tetap harus mengantarkan benda-benda kotor ini ke ruang pencucian.

Setelah mematikan mesin cuci, Tao bangkit untuk mandi. Ia membiarkan air mengalir deras membasahi tubuhnya yang kotor. Tao tak pernah keberatan akan hal ini, tapi jika mengingat Kris melakukan hal itu hanya karena nafsu dan bukan cinta, Tao merasa sangat jijik pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia menggosokkan sabun dengan banyak busa kuat-kuat ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Berharap bisa membersihkan tubuh dan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi semalam.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, penderitaan Tao semakin bertambah.

Kris tidak hanya menyiksanya, tapi juga melakukan seks kepadanya secara kasar. Mereka tak pernah berciuman atau saling mengucapkan kata cinta, Kris hanya melampiaskan nafsunya.

Tao sudah seperti seorang pelacur. Ia merasa bahwa ia mungkin bukan lagi istri Kris.

Tao menggigit bibir saat Kris menyodok lubangnya dari belakang dengan penis besar namja itu. Tubuh Tao ikut terlonjak-lonjak ke depan dan belakang mengikuti ritme permainan Kris.

"Fuck! Sempit sekali...mmhhh... jalang!" teriak Kris sambil terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Hnggh... hhikkkss..." isak Tao ketika ia merasa rektumnya akan robek karena Kris terus menghajarnya dengan membabibuta.

"Sial! Kau benar-benar sempit... mmhhh... Shit!"

Kris tak bosan-bosannya mengeluar-masukkan penis besarnya di lubang Tao yang hangat. Lubang sempit itu benar-benar memberikan kenikmatan yang tiada tara bagi tubuhnya. Ia melakukannya dengan kuat, kasar, dan cepat hingga Tao menggelinjang. Belum lagi ketika Kris mengocok penisnya dengan cepat. Tao hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Namja manis itu menutup mata kuat-kuat, bibirnya sampai mengeluarkan darah karena terlalu lama digigit.

"AARRGGHH...!"

Kris sampai pada klimaksnya dan ia berteriak penuh kenikmatan.

Tao mengedarkan matanya, ia menangkap banyak cairan putih yang berceceran di kasur. Kontras dengan warna gelap sprei dan selimut. Ditolehkannya kepala ke samping, ada Kris yang tertidur dengan wajah damai.

Tao beringsut mendekati Kris, ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua.

Mata Tao bergerak bebas. Ia memandangi seluruh wajah Kris dengan saksama. Alis tebal Kris yang begitu ia sukai, mata tajamnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir kissablenya, semua.

Semua yang ada pada Kris begitu disukai oleh Tao.

Sungguh mengherankan Tao masih bisa mempertahankan rasa cintanya setelah ia diperlakukan sedemikian rupa oleh Kris.

Cinta dapat membuat orang bertahan begitu hebatnya. Tao membenarkan bahwa orang dapat menjadi bodoh karena cinta.

Pelan-pelan jari telunjuk lentik milik Tao mengelus pelan alis itu, turun ke mata, hidung, dan berakhir di bibir.

Setiap malam, Tao menahan keinginannya untuk mencium bibir itu.

Ia tahu Kris tak mencintainya. Tapi, hatinya dengan kurang ajar menginginkan itu.

...

...

...

...

...

"Kalau sekali saja mungkin tidak apa." gumamnya pelan sambil memandang bibir itu lamat-lamat.

 **CUP**

Dengan keberanian penuh, Tao mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Kris.

Hanya sebentar, hanya dua detik.

Tapi tak masalah, ia berjanji akan mengingat rasa itu selama-lamanya.

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **apaan tuh yang di atas? *tunjuk-tunjuk atas***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ekekeke :p**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hello ...! minnasaaaannnn...!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **langsung aja, first of all, gomen karena yang di atas *tunjuk-tunjuk atas* sama sekali tidak hot. Saya sebenarnya tidak tahu itu tergolong nc atau lemon, yang penting saya sudah kasih WARNING di atas.**

 **saya tidak tahu berapa-berapa saja umur readers yang baca fict ini.. tapi, bagi yang belum boleh baca yang ada itu-itunya, atau membatasi diri untuk tidak membaca yang ada itu-itunya, silakan baca tulisan yang bercetak tebal saja oke ? (di mana semua tulisan bercetak tebal adalah cuap-cuap luar biasa tidak penting dari author)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **saya minta ampun deh pokoknya sama readers sekalian yang tidak puas karena saya memang payah sekali dalam membuat hal-hal seperti itu ...**

 **maklum, dedek kan masih kecil, kaka**

 ***tabok***

 **.**

 **.**

 **kembali saya ucapkan TERIMAKASIH untuk all readers yang masih setia menunggu, membaca, dan memberikan reviewnya untuk fict yang authornya kurang waras ini..**

 **saya pengen kecup kalian satu-satu**

 **MUACH MUACH:*******

 **.**

 **.**

 **terimakasih juga untuk para readers baru yang mau memberi opininya tentang fict ini..**

 **saya sangat terharu karena lumayan banyak new readers yang bermunculan..**

 ***usap air mata***

 **.**

 **.**

 **tak bosan-bosannya, saya berterimakasih untuk yang sudah fav dan follow.. dan tak bosan-bosannya juga saya mengharapkan salam perkenalan dari yang sudah fav dan follow... kekekekekek**

 **.**

 **.**

 **dan saya juga meminta maaf atas hobi saya untuk ngaret update. saya minta maaf sekali... itu tabiat yang sangat susah untuk saya ubah...**

 **.**

 **oke, cukup**

 **.**

 **oh iya, rambut kris sekarang kan botak tuh (gara-gara film apa yang dia mesti main peran jadi biksu, author lupa) kekekek... untuk di fict ini, kris masih punya rambut oke? tapi kalo kalian merasa kris lebih hot saat botak, it's up to you.. free your imagination...**

 **mau cuap-cuap dulu:D**

 **jidatbacon : Hehehehe... ini udah next,, cup cup cup *ditampar***

 **Damchuu93 : yup, kris memang gak pernah bisa liat niat tulus dari tao..,, semangat juga!**

 **Aiko Michishige : hehehe... kris sekarang udah botakk,, udah dicukur abis rambutnya sama tao baby, gyahahahahaha... GANBATTE!**

 **LVenge : kris belum sadar bahwa tao lupa ingatan.. sejauh ini, kris masih sangat bodoh... muahahaha *dicincang naga* sebenarnya tao masih lemah karena baru sadar, tapi dia bisa kuat karena ada mamanya kris datang. Tao selalu senang kalo mamanya kris datang karena dia amat sangat berterimakasih sama nyonya wu,,, Semangatt jugaaa!**

 **syaakanoicinoe : SEMANGAATT!**

 **winter park chanchan : ini sudah nexxttt selamat baca dan revieww..**

 **Kirei Thelittlethieves : bener sekali, sakit kepalanya karena dia amnesia.. ini sudah lanjutt silakan bacaaa dan revieww...**

 **Parkizuna : haiii, salam kenal ^^ *bow* thankyou sudah mau baca dan review )) ini sudah lanjutt**

 **wulandari . apple : iya, say, benar sekali tao nya hilang ingatan.. kris emang manusia kejem, tapi entar author buat dia klepek-klepek sama author, eh salah, baby panda tao maksudnya..**

 **ademaulani19 : aduuhh thankyou loh udah geregetan, ini sudah lanjutt ya saayy..**

 **Rich L. Khalifa : huhuhu nyesekk bgt emang.. authornya saya sih, makanya nyesekk gini *ditampar bolak-balik***

 **wuami : aww thankyou thankyou thankyou udah penasarannn... ini sudah lanjutt!**

 **elfinexoplanet : ini sudah lanjut yaaaaa... FIGHTING!**

 **Mong Jiraffe : haaiii..! belum bisa janji fast update yaa? kekeke**

 **shoffy . xoxo : hai, say..! thankyou udah bilang ini daebak, kamu juga daebakk! makasih loh udah ditunggu ceritanya... ini sudah update yaa?**

 **annisakkamjong : CRRRAAKKK..! *cabutin benda tajam di dada nisa* maap karena fict ini bikin kamu sakit hati ngeliat baby tao disiksa terus... maappp *puppy eyes* kalau kamu butuh pelampiasan, silakan botakin kepala kris (kris : gue udah botak woy)/ oh ya, untuk kritiknya, thanks banget ya dekkk.. kakak biasa kasih keterangan waktu di atas paragraf kalo misalnya ''sebulan kemudian'' atau "setahun kemudian", kadang ada "seminggu kemudian", itu ditulis di atas karena kakak merasa itu keterangan waktu yang penting.. tapi kalo pergantian hari yang biasa-biasa saja (tidak termasuk plot inti) biasanya pendeskripsiannya ada di dalam paragraf ceritaa... dan biasanya, kalo kakak, lima titik rata tengah yang menurun ke bawah itu menunjukkan pergantian waktu.. kalo memang masih kurang jelas, ikuti saja ceritanya sesuai feeling, ok?**

 **Re-Panda68 : kris belum sadar, dia masih harus dibotakin lagi biar cepat sadar (kris : WOY!)**

 **galaxynoona : sebenarnya author juga udah gregett banget kok kris masih aja bebas, tapi entar ada saatnya kok di mana penderitaan baby tao berakhir.. sabar ok?**

 **ajib4ff : haiii..! salam kenall! kamu nggak kudet kok, authornya aja yang kurang terkenal, kekekeke... sehun sama tao? no no no, saya bisa dibotakin kris nanti... /kekeke/ ok, sehat selalu juga, gomawo...**

 **hztao : ini udah lanjutt sayanggg...!**

 **elsaseptiana20 : haaaii! thanks udah baper kekekke..! muachh*****

 **putri . ana . 7399 : jangan telan saya, saya pahitt! kekekeke... ini sudah lanjut, fighting!**

 **angel sparkyu : iya, say... belom tobat krisnya... masih dalam proses bimbingan konseling dia.. kekeke**

 **Guest : ini sudah lanjut yaa?**

 **kthk2 : hahahahakakakak... sumpah saya ngakak ... goloknya simpan dulu, oke?**

 **huangzifanfan : sabar ya say? kris masih dalam kejem mode on**

 **pantao : emang naga burik botak si kris, awas aja dia *disundul kepala botak naga***

 **iftaoris : haii chingu, salam kenal! di sini kris memang kejem, harap maklum ya say? pertanyaan-pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya fict ini okey?**

 **Woollahuang6825 : haii salam kenal! maap karena ini sedih,,, ini sudah lanjut yaa?**

 **utty : Hai! saya muncul! kekekekeke... maaf karena ini yang harus terjadi pada baby tao setelah sekian lama saya baru muncul... *digebug massa***

 **dimitry68 : hai, dim! salam kenall... thanks udah suka pemakaian kata-kata dalam fict ini.. sabar oke, tao pasti bahagia kok.. sabarrr...**

 **junghyema : haiiii maa (aku panggil mama bolehhh? kekek *dijitak*)..! salam kenal hehehehe... thanks sudah review... no taohun in this fict hehehe... tao hamil? tunggu ok, itu masih bikin anak tao ama krisnya, kita tunggu hasil aja , mam...**

 **adik kecil taoris : haiii dekkk! yixingnya masih kakak simpan dulu, dia nanti aja munculnya, kakak takut kalo dia muncul sekarang malah ganggu taoris bikin anak lagi... ini sudah lanjuttt..**

 **XXIIKYahsa : haiii.. salam kenall! thanks sudah baca dan review... saya terharu.. hikss... tapi kalo boleh saya tanya, kamu orang indonesia atau bukan? soalnya saya merasa ada yang beda dengan cara kamu menyusun kalimat... muahahahaha... maap lancangg/ *digeplak***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hossshhhh hosshhhh...**

 **.**

 **capekkkk..**

 **.**

 **udah dulu ya, byeee..~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**FATE**

 **.**

 **Starring Wu Yifan and Huang Zitao as Maincast**

 **M Rated**

 **YAOI, AU, OOC, Drama, Romance, Angst, Warning for Violent Scene, Warning for Harsh Words, Mpreg**

 **All casts belong to God and themselves**

 **.**

 **by cream iliata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **I HAVE WARNED YOU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seminggu kemudian**

"Kalian akan berada di Seoul selama 3 bulan. Persiapkan diri dengan baik, nanti sore kita berangkat." Manajer Choi mengumumkan kepada timnya.

Setelah pengumuman itu semua pemain masuk ke ruang ganti. Kris berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Kris?" tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat wajah Kris yang kusut.

"Tiga bulan. Tidakkah itu terlalu lama? Awalnya mereka bilang kita hanya akan berada di sana selama seminggu."

"Well, aku tidak tahu. Bisa jadi ada miskomunikasi antara pihak sana atau sini." tebak Chanyeol.

"Tapi, apa yang membuatmu keberatan pergi selama 3 bulan? Biasanya kau selalu semangat jika kita ke luar kota atau ke luar negeri?" tanya Chanyeol ingin tahu.

Mendengar itu, Kris mendongakkan kepala. Membiarkan matanya melihat langit-langit lapangan basket indoor milik Dragon City.

Apa yang membuatnya keberatan? Ia pun tak tahu alasannya.

Apa karena namja manis bernama Tao yang selalu Kris siksa dan masuki lubang sempitnya setiap malam itu?

.

.

.

.

.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen ketika ia melihat Tao mengoleskan salep di pergelangan kaki kirinya.

Mungkin Tao mengira Kris tidak akan pulang seawal ini, jadi ia mengobati pergelangan kakinya yang sakit di ruang tamu. Biasanya, ia akan selalu melakukannya di kamar agar tidak terlihat oleh Kris.

Kris pulang pada jam 6 pagi setelah berlatih dari malam sebelumnya. Ia dipulangkan seawal itu karena pada jam 5 sore nanti ia dan timnya akan terbang ke Seoul.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kris menatap Tao tajam.

Dengan cepat Tao menyembunyikan salep itu di belakang punggungnya. Tapi dengan mudah Kris merampas benda itu dari tangan Tao dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Lalu ia kembali berdiri di hadapan Tao dan mencengkeram kuat tangan namja itu.

"Jangan pernah berlagak sakit di hadapanku!" ucapnya dingin sambil menatap nyalang mata Tao.

Tiba-tiba saja, Tao merasa kepalanya berdenyut. Bukan hanya kepalanya, ia juga merasa ada sesuatu yang mau keluar dari lambungnya. Ia ingin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, tapi kedua pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram kuat oleh Kris.

"Hoeeekk.. hoek..."

Tanpa aba-aba Tao memuntahkan cairan dari lambungnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!" teriak Kris murka.

Cairan bening itu membasahi kemeja depan Kris. Tao langsung beringsut mundur, ia sangat takut.

Baru saja ia muntah di baju Kris. Tadi itu dia benar-benar tak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk lebih tertutup lagi. Ia merasa kepalanya berdenyut kuat dan lambungnya bergejolak. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk muntah.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR MENJIJIKKAN!" Kris menarik rambut Tao, menyeret namja manis itu menuju ke ranjangnya.

Ranjang yang hanya bisa Tao tiduri jika ia melakukan sex dengan Kris.

"Hikss... sakiitt... lepaskan ge... Tao mohon... hiksss..."

"DIAM!"

Tao meringis kesakitan saat Kris menarik rambutnya lebih kuat. Ia terduduk di atas kasur beralaskan sprei hitam milik Kris. Yang Tao lihat saat ia menolehkan kepala ke belakang adalah Kris sedang mengikat kedua tangannya. Persis seperti saat ia dan Kris melakukan sex untuk pertama kali. Kedua kakinya pun diikat ke sudut-sudut ranjang dengan kuat. Tao tak tahu apa lagi yang ingin Kris perbuat sekarang. Ia hanya bisa pasrah. Mual masih sangat terasa dan semakin sering Tao bergerak ataupun membuka mulut, ia merasa sangat ingin muntah.

"Mengapa kau selalu membuatku kesal, hah?!" tanya Kris sambil menekan dagu Tao. Membuat wajah dengan sepasang mata mirip mata panda itu menatapnya ketakutan.

"Hngg... hnggg... hikss..." Tao menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gemetar.

"Kau berpura-pura tak mengenal Yixing, kau berpura-pura baik di depan ibuku, dan tadi kau baru saja berpura-pura sakit di depanku." Kris mengucapkan satu per satu hal itu di depan wajah Tao. Sangat dekat hingga membuat Tao ingin memundurkan wajahnya.

Tapi tak bisa lagi, kepalanya sudah menabrak headrest karena dari tadi ia sudah berusaha mundur.

 **PLAKK!**

Tamparan barusan membuat pipi Tao memerah kuat. Tapi Tao hanya memalingkan wajahnya, ia menahan sakit. Pipinya terasa panas akibat tamparan Kris.

"Yixing adalah alasanku menikahimu, bodoh! Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa aku sangat mencintai Yixing? Mengapa kau membunuhnya?!" murka Kris kepada Tao.

Tao merasakan dadanya sakit mendengar ini. Kris mencintai orang lain yang bahkan Tao tak pernah tahu seperti apa wajahnya.

 **PLAKK!**

"Jangan anggap aku melakukan sex denganmu karena aku mencintaimu."

"Kau tak lebih dari seorang pelacur untukku."

"Aku sangat membencimu!"

Teriakan-teriakan Kris membuat Tao merasa hatinya hancur.

Seperti ada pedang yang mencincang-cincang habis perasaannya.

Apakah di kehidupan sebelumnya ia suka menyiksa orang sehingga hidupnya yang sekarang begitu menderita?

 **BUGH!**

Darah keluar dari sudut bibir Tao. Kris meninju pipinya. Meskipun tidak sesakit dulu, Tao merasa siksaan Kris saat ini adalah siksaan paling menyakitkan yang diterimanya. Tao terus berharap sejak dulu. Agar suatu saat nanti Kris bisa melihatnya. Memandangnya sebagai seorang istri dan orang yang dicintai. Tapi, apakah Tao terlalu banyak berharap?

Mungkin, Tao terlalu naif.

Ia terlalu percaya bahwa dengan terus bersabar dan menunggu, cinta itu dapat hadir.

Tapi, sepertinya tidak.

Tao harus secepatnya bangun dan berhadapan dengan kenyataan.

Kenyataan bahwa Kris tak akan pernah mencintainya sampai kapanpun.

"Aku mencari Yixing tujuh tahun lamanya. Tapi sekalipun tak ada tanda bahwa ia ditemukan. Tapi, kau! Kau muncul dengan tenangnya di hadapanku!"

"Ngghhh... hikkss... " tangisan Tao membuat Kris berteriak lebih kuat di hadapannya.

"KAU MEMBUNUH YIXING! MENGAPA KAU MEMBUNUHNYA, HAH? JAWAB!"

"Hikss... tidak ge... hiksss..." Tao menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terisak kuat.

"KAU SELALU BERPURA-PURA!"

Tubuh Tao bergetar saking takutnya. Ia tak bisa bergerak ke mana-mana. Tatapan membunuh yang Kris layangkan padanya sungguh membuatnya ketakutan. Air matanya sudah membasahi seluruh wajah sejak tadi. Pipi Tao membiru dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah karena tinjuan Kris sebelumnya.

"APA KAU BUKAN MANUSIA?! MENGAPA KAU TEGA MEMBUNUH KAKAKMU SENDIRI?!"

Tao menggeleng kuat, ia tak pernah punya kakak. Bukankah selama ini ia hidup sebatang kara?

Karena emosi melihat Tao hanya menggeleng dan menangis, Kris mengambil sebuah gunting dari laci samping ranjang. Ia mengarahkan gunting itu ke leher Tao.

"Jawab atau aku akan membunuhmu." ucapnya dingin dan tanpa perasaan.

Air mata Tao keluar semakin deras. Ia memandang takut gunting berwarna perak yang menyentuh permukaan lehernya.

"Tao tak mengenal Yixing, ge... hikksss... Tao tak berbohong... hikkssss..."

"Kau benar-benar ingin berbohong sampai akhir?" tanya Kris lagi.

Kali ini Tao tak menggeleng. Ia menggigit bibir, berusaha keras untuk meredam tangisan yang tak ingin berhenti.

Kris memandang Tao. Selama 1 menit Kris memandang Tao yang terus-menerus menggigit bibirnya. Tak lama setelah itu, Kris menjatuhkan guntingnya.

Tao merasa lega dan memandang Kris dengan takut-takut. Kelegaan yang awalnya Tao rasakan tak berlangsung lama. Kini Tao merasa kembali ketakutan karena kini tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya sudah terlepas dan Kris sedang mencengkeram kuat lengannya. Seperti ingin mematahkan lengan Tao.

"Sakiitt... ge... hikksss... Tao mohon... lepaskan... hikss.." pinta Tao sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia merasa tulang hastanya akan remuk.

Tapi Kris tidak bergeming. Namja tinggi itu malah semakin memperkuat cengkeramannya pada tangan Tao.

" **AAARRGHH!"**

Tao memekik keras ketika Kris mencengkeram tangannya dengan kuat.

Tidak.

Tulangnya tak patah menjadi dua seperti dulu. Ini mungkin hanya memar kecil yang Tao bisa tahan.

Tapi entah mengapa rasa sakitnya benar-benar tak tertahankan.

Terlebih ketika ia melihat Kris yang melakukan itu.

Tao tak berdaya, ia memegangi tangannya sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Apa kau kesakitan? Cepat jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur jika kau tak mau aku melukaimu lebih dari ini." ucap Kris dingin.

"Hiks... hikss..." Tao hanya bisa menangis.

...

...

...

...

...

"Aku benar-benar membencimu." ucap Kris singkat ketika Tao sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kris mengambil kembali tali yang sempat digunakannya untuk mengikat pergelangan Tao. Ia menarik kedua tangan Tao ke belakang, membuat Tao memekik keras ketika tangannya yang sakit ditarik Kris dengan kasar. Setelah memastikan ikatan tersebut kuat, Kris meninggalkan Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris pergi dari apartemennya, ia meninggalkan Tao dan memutuskan untuk mendatangi apartemen Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar kesal saat sesi bercintanya dengan sang kekasih diganggu oleh seorang tiang listrik bernama Kris. Chanyeol benar-benar tak sadar diri kalau ia juga seorang tiang listrik.

"Come on, Kris! Kau payah, apa lagi kali ini?" ucapnya sambil duduk di sofa empuk apartemennya.

"Kau bercinta di siang hari?" jawab Kris tak nyambung.

"Well, manusia tak kenal waktu kalau soal bercinta, man."

Kris mengangguk, perkataan Chanyeol ada benarnya juga. Kalau dihitung-hitung, ia juga sudah bercinta dengan Tao beberapa kali dan ia melakukannya kapanpun ia mau.

"Aku sudah menikah, Yeol." ucap Kris tanpa pikir panjang.

Seperti dugaan Kris, reaksi Chanyeol akan berlebihan. Namja itu membulatkan mata dan membuka mulut lebar hingga Kris bisa memasukkan sepatunya ke dalam situ. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Chanyeol baru menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya.

Pemuda bertelinga lebar itu berkata dengan tenang, "Oke, ini mengejutkan."

Chanyeol menarik napas, "Tapi kau sudah cukup pantas untuk menikah dan jika tidak ada aral melintang, aku juga akan menyusul tahun depan."

"Ini masalahku, oke? Jadi, mari kita bicarakan tentang aku." ucap Kris sewot.

Chanyeol mengangguk serius, "Baik. Jadi, apa masalahmu?"

Kris mulai bercerita bahwa ibunya bermaksud menjodohkannya dengan Tao. Di situ Kris sadar bahwa Tao adalah adik tiri Yixing, kekasihnya yang hilang dan belum ditemukan hingga saat ini. Kris sudah menduga dari lama bahwa Tao adalah penyebab menghilangnya Yixing.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kris menerima perjodohan yang diusulkan oleh ibunya karena ia punya maksud untuk membalas dendam dan bertanya pada Tao mengapa Tao membunuh Yixing. Mereka menikah dan Kris berhasil membalaskan dendamnya. Ia menyiksa Tao dengan sangat baik. Tapi, ia tak pernah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya tentang menghilangnya Yixing.

Chanyeol manggut-manggut, "Kulihat di sini, kau terlalu sok tahu."

"Hah?" Kris mengerutkan dahi.

"Ya, kau terlalu sok tahu, Kris. Menurutku, belum tentu si Tao yang membunuh Yixing."

Kris tak terima, "Bagaimana mungkin? Aku sudah pernah cerita kepadamu bahwa kekasihku, Zhang Yixing, pergi hiking bersama adiknya, Tao. Setelah itu, mereka berdua menghilang. Tujuh tahun kemudian, Tao muncul di hadapanku. Sampai detik ini juga, Yixing tak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya. Aku tahu dari pekerja di rumah mereka bahwa Yixing dan Tao adalah saudara tiri. Hal ini berarti jelas bahwa Tao selama ini merasa sangat iri pada Yixing dan berniat membunuhnya!" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Oke, cukup. Kau butuh psikiater, kau terlalu banyak mengkhayal." ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik Kris untuk bangkit dari sofanya dan mengusir namja tinggi itu keluar.

"Tapi, Yeol, aku belum selesai!"

"Solusi untuk masalahmu adalah psikiater. Kau masih punya beberapa jam untuk konsultasi dan aku masih punya beberapa jam untuk melanjutkan sesi kelima bercintaku yang tertunda."

"Tapi –"

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu, Kris. Sore sudah semakin dekat."

 **BLAM!**

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul empat sore. Tao merasa seluruh tubuhnya pegal karena ia sudah diikat berjam-jam sedari pagi. Tapi, ia hanya bisa berbaring sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Melihat dari celah kecil pintu kalau-kalau Kris datang dan berbaik hati membebaskannya. Perutnya juga sangat lapar, ia belum makan dari pagi.

 **DRAP DRAP DRAP**

Suara langkah kaki. Tao yakin Kris sudah datang, ia cepat-cepat menutup matanya. Berpura-pura tidur sambil berharap ikatannya segera dibuka dan ia bisa segera terbebas.

Ternyata doa Tao tidak terkabul. Kris tidak membuka ikatan di tangan dan kakinya. Namja itu sibuk dengan hal lain. Tapi Tao bisa mendengar Kris bolak-balik membuka lemari pakaian dan bunyi resleting koper yang terbuka terdengar begitu jelas.

Tao jelas kaget dan ketakutan. Apa Kris akan mengusirnya dari rumah ini?

Kris memasukkan pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Ia cukup kerepotan dalam hal packing, biasanya Kris akan packing satu hari sebelum berangkat. Tapi kali ini tak bisa karena jadwal latihan yang benar-benar padat. Jika Tao bangun, pasti ia akan mengemaskan semua barang-barang Kris dengan senang hati.

Setelah merasa tidak ada yang terlupa, Kris menyeret koper itu menuju pintu depan. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Tao tertidur dengan posisi kedua kaki terikat ke tiang kanan dan kiri ranjang, membuat Tao mengangkang. Tangan namja manis itu terikat ke belakang dan kepala dengan rambut hitam legam itu tertoleh kepadanya, seolah meminta untuk dilepaskan.

Pemandangan itu memunculkan getaran di hati Kris.

Kris menghampiri sang istri. Pertama-tama, ia membuka ikatan di kaki Tao. Dimulai dengan kaki kanan kemudian kiri, ia memegang kaki Tao pelan kemudian meluruskannya. Tak lupa ikatan di tangan Tao, Kris juga melepaskan itu. Kemudian Kris menyelipkan tangannya di leher dan paha Tao, ia mengangkat tubuh rapuh itu untuk berbaring dengan lebih nyaman. Menaruh kepala Tao agar berada di bantal yang empuk.

Selimut putih disampirkan Kris untuk menutupi tubuh Tao. Ia memandang wajah Tao lamat-lamat.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan padamu sekarang. Tapi, jangan coba-coba untuk bertemu dengan Sehun atau laki-laki lain selama aku pergi."

 **BLAM!**

Pintu kamar tertutup. Kris sudah pergi, dan Tao, ia memegang dadanya.

Debaran kuat, sangat kuat sampai ia bisa mendengar debaran itu di telinganya.

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **long time no see..!**

 ***lambai-lambai***

 ***dibakar***

 **.**

 **maaf karena update yang begitu lelet, karena saya sebagai pelajar kini sedang merana karena dibantai oleh mid yang tiada habis-habisnya..**

 **.**

 **saya juga mengalami pergumulan batin untuk mempublish chap ini lantaran saya mengalami krisis kepercayaan diri dalam mengeluarkan karya..**

 **yang saya sendiri juga tidak tahu apa sebabnya..**

 **.**

 **saya minta maaf kalo di chapter 7 ini lagi-lagi kris belum sadar,,**

 ***dirajam***

 **tapi, kalimat kris yang terakhir ke tao di chapter ini dapat readers jadikan sebagai secercah pencerahan untuk seluruh kekelaman yang terjadi dalam fict ini, oke?**

 **percayalah, bahwa akan selalu ada harapan untuk orang-orang yang tertindas**

 ***disate panda***

 **.**

 **.**

 **oke, sekian**

 **.**

 **bubai**

 **.**

 **review jangan lupa ya? support fict ini, ok? ok?**

 **.**

 **love ya my lovely readers**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n:**

 **owh gosh! It was really hard to open ffn! and tonight is a miracle because i can open this site. i'm so sorry... i really don't mean to.. this chapter will be a closure before my very long hiatus because final exam is exactly in front of my eyes! i must prepare for it and try to forget about being 'fujoshi' in a while.**

 **but, still, lots of thanks to my readers. i hope you will be patient to wait for this fiction's continuation. love you guys.**

 **FATE**

 **.**

 **Starring Wu Yifan and Huang Zitao as Maincast**

 **M Rated**

 **YAOI, AU, OOC, Drama, Romance, Angst, Warning for Violent Scene, Mpreg**

 **All casts belong to God and themselves**

 **.**

 **by cream iliata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **I HAVE WARNED YOU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah tujuh tahun, Kris kembali menginjakkan kaki di Seoul. Kota ini membawa banyak kenangan untuknya. Di sini ia bertemu dan memiliki banyak kenangan indah dengan kekasihnya. Bukan hanya yang indah-indah, yang buruk pun ia alami. Ia kehilangan kekasihnya di sini. Membuat Kris terpukul dan pergi ke Kanada. Tapi Kris kembali ke sini lagi setelah sekian lama untuk urusan pekerjaan.

"Long time no see, Seoul... My dearest hometown!" seru Chanyeol heboh sambil meregangkan badan yang agak pegal.

Melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya yang berlebihan, Kris hanya melengos. Ia sedang tak mood untuk menghadapi Chanyeol. Lagipula, mereka harus segera naik ke dalam bus yang akan membawa mereka ke hotel. Mengikuti arahan manajer, Kris berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertemuan pertama Dragon City dengan tim dari Korea adalah saat makan malam. Para atlet dari dua negara saling berbincang satu sama lain dengan bantuan beberapa penerjemah. Kadang Kris juga membantu menerjemahkan karena ia fasih berbahasa Korea.

Kris dan timnya tak banyak menemukan kesulitan. Itu terbukti dari permainan yang mereka lakukan. Tim dari Korea bermain secara fair dan Kris bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mereka banyak belajar dari tim-tim lain. Terbukti, performa mereka sangat bagus dan timnya harus bekerja cukup keras untuk dapat memasukkan poin. Dwayne, pelatih Dragon City juga harus memutar otak untuk menemukan strategi-strategi jitu mengatur pemain di lapangan.

"Kalau kulihat, hanya pemain nomor 88 itu yang paling dominan. Lewis dan Brian, kalian berdua tahan pemain hitam nomor 88 itu. Kris, kau bisa ambil kesempatan untuk cetak three point dari tengah lapangan."

Mereka semua mengangguk dan ketika peluit berbunyi kencang, semua sesuai dengan yang diharapkan oleh Dwayne. Chanyeol bahkan sempat melakukan jumpshot sebanyak 2 kali. Dragon City memimpin dengan poin 70-64.

Tapi pihak lawan mengadakan perlawanan. Babak ketiga mereka mulai menunjukkan taringnya. Kris bertepuk tangan dalam hati karena ternyata negara Asia juga bisa sangat bagus dalam hal basket. Tapi Kris dan timnya tak akan membiarkan hal itu. Mereka membalas dengan lebih kuat.

Tapi, sayang, Chanyeol cedera pada menit ke 9 babak ketiga. Ia digantikan oleh pemain lain. Dari tim lawan juga ada yang mengalami cedera sehingga kedua tim harus saling menyesuaikan diri dengan pemain baru.

Babak ke empat berakhir. Peluit berbunyi panjang dan keras tanda permainan telah usai. Semua pemain kembali ke tempat di mana pelatih dan kru mereka berkumpul. Kris menerima sebotol isotonik dari Chanyeol yang kaki kanannya sudah diperban.

"Good job, Captain." ucapnya dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"Terimakasih, Yeol. Kau juga telah berjuang." Kris tersenyum sembari mengusap peluh dengan handuk.

"Aku minta maaf karena tak bisa maksimal."

"No problem. Kakimu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil, "Hanya terkilir. Sama sekali bukan masalah. Kau harus siapkan staminamu, Kris. Kita akan lama di sini."

Kris mengangguk pasti, ini baru awal.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu Kris berada di Korea dan Tao akui ia benar-benar merindukan Kris. Belum lagi kondisi tubuhnya yang labil akhir-akhir ini. Tao sudah memeriksakan tangannya, untunglah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada tangannya, hanya memar biasa. Tidak ada fraktur atau gangguan lain. Dua minggu adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membuat tubuhnya kembali sembuh seperti sedia kala. Tao sudah sangat terbiasa dengan hal-hal ini, sehingga tubuhnya tidak lagi cerewet.

Sejak seminggu yang lalu, Tao sering terbangun tiba-tiba dan langsung muntah-muntah. Herannya ia hanya memuntahkan cairan bening. Setelah muntah ia akan mual lagi dan terduduk di depan jendela sambil menutup mulut. Ia sama sekali tak bisa melanjutkan tidur lantaran mual yang tak kunjung mereda.

Hal itu terjadi seminggu penuh. Biasanya Tao akan mual sampai siang. Tapi Tao tetap memaksakan untuk makan meskipun ia merasa sangat mual. Ia tidak ingin sakit dan menyusahkan diri sendiri.

Tapi muntah-muntah itu masih terus berlanjut sampai sekarang. Tao bahkan tak bisa membukakan pintu ketika ada yang menekan bel. Seperti saat ini.

"Hoeeekkk –" Tao berusaha menahan keluarnya cairan dari lambung dengan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Ia berlari kencang ke toilet dan memuntahkan cairan bening di basin.

 **TING TONG!**

Setelah membasuh mulutnya, dengan pelan Tao berjalan menuju pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka, ternyata ada Nyonya Wu.

"Mama? Maaf aku lama, aku tadi hoeek-"

 **DRAP DRAP DRAP**

Tao tak bisa menahan lagi. Ia segera berlari ke toilet dan muntah lagi. Nyonya Wu yang khawatir segera menyusul sang menantu. Ketika Tao keluar dari toilet ia mendudukkan Tao di sofa dan memijat tengkuk namja manis itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, apa kau sakit?" tanya Nyonya Wu lembut.

Tao menggeleng, "Tidak, Ma. Ini hanya pusing dan mual biasa."

"Kau sudah periksa ke dokter?"

"Apa Tao perlu memeriksakan diri ke dokter, Ma?" tanya Tao polos dengan mata yang terlihat lesu.

Nyonya Wu mengangguk pasti, "Tentu, sayang. Kita perlu tahu apa pusing dan mualmu ini hanya pusing dan mual biasa atau morning sickness..."

"Morning sickness?" tanya Tao tak mengerti.

"Iya, morning sickness itu gejala-gejala yang dialami orang hamil."

"Hah?" Tao kaget, ia menggeleng kuat.

Ia memang sudah bercinta dengan Kris beberapa kali.

Tapi, apa ia bisa hamil semudah itu?

Entahlah, Tao tak tahu dan merasa takut untuk mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tibalah saat makan pagi. Para atlet dan kru dijamu hidangan istimewa yang disajikan ala buffet. Aula restoran menjadi gaduh karena berbagai suara. Ada yang tengah berbincang, makan dengan heboh, tertawa ria, bersulang satu sama lain, dan banyak lagi.

Hanya ada seseorang yang berwajah lesu dan nampak tidak bersemangat. Sungguh paradoks, di tengah-tengah keramaian ini, ia merasa sepi. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Kris Wu, hanya duduk diam sambil mengaduk-aduk supnya.

Sendok keperakan itu memantulkan wajah muram Kris. Ia hanya mengaduk-aduk supnya dengan tidak berminat. Berbeda sekali dengan Chanyeol, namja itu sudah makan dua mangkok sup sebagai sarapan.

"Kris, kau tidak mau makan? Supnya untukku saja, ya?" pinta Chanyeol.

Kris mengangguk malas kemudian membiarkan Chanyeol makan supnya.

"Yeol, entah mengapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang." ujar Kris lesu dengan tatapan kosong.

Chanyeol meletakkan sendok kemudian berujar ringan, "Mengapa kau susah sekali bilang bahwa kau merindukan istrimu, sih?"

"Tidak, Yeol. Aku membencinya, mana mungkin aku merindukannya." jawab Kris dengan wajah lebih datar.

Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala, "Kau itu sudah mencintainya. Hanya saja kau tak bisa mengakui hal itu karena belum bisa melupakan kekasihmu yang menghilang itu kan?"

Kris tak menampik hal tersebut. Selama ini, jika ia menyiksa Tao, otaknya pasti sedang berpikir kalut tentang Yixing.

Yixing, Yixing, dan Yixing.

Apa ia masih perlu memikirkan Yixing ketika ada Tao yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya?

Ia selalu membuat Tao menderita. Tapi namja manis itu selalu bersedia tersenyum untuknya, memasak, mencucikan pakaian, membersihkan rumah, bahkan tanpa Kris suruh. Tao melakukan semua itu dengan senang hati.

Chanyeol mulai berkata bijak, "Satu-satunya solusi yang bisa kuberikan adalah..."

Kris memasang telinganya baik-baik. Selama tujuh tahun mengenal Chanyeol, sahabatnya ini memang selalu memberikan wejangan-wejangan bijaksana jika Kris mempunyai masalah tertentu. Kali ini Chanyeol pasti punya solusi bagus mengingat temannya itu memang seperti orang yang tak pernah mendapat kesulitan berarti dalam hidup.

"Psikiater."

Ingin rasanya Kris menumpahkan supnya ke atas kepala Chanyeol.

Tapi, tak bisa. Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan supnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena khawatir Tao tinggal sendirian di rumah, Nyonya Wu memutuskan bahwa ia akan tinggal di apartemen Kris. Setidaknya hingga Kris kembali dan ada yang menjaga Tao, begitulah yang ada di pikiran Nyonya Wu. Wanita paruh baya itu takut kalau-kalau Tao sakit bahkan jatuh pingsan tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu.

"Mama akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara?" tanya Tao antusias. Ia senang sekali, itu berarti ia tidak akan kesepian lagi.

"Ya. Mama selalu senang tinggal bersamamu. Lagipula, Mama khawatir kalau kau kenapa-kenapa, sayang." Nyonya Wu berkata dengan lembut sambil mengelus surai hitam Tao.

Tao tersenyum, ia memang sama sekali tak boleh mengecewakan Nyonya Wu. Wanita ini sangat baik padanya. Tao merasa sangat senang ibu mertuanya akan berada di sini, tapi tak dipungkiri ia merasa sedikit resah. Ia takut kalau Kris malah tak suka ibunya datang ke apartemen seperti dulu. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Tao tak mungkin mengusir ibu mertuanya dari sini.

Agak lama berpikir, Tao pun sampai pada keputusannya. Sudahlah, biarkan saja Kris mau berbuat apapun padanya yang penting Nyonya Wu bisa bahagia dan tidak terbebani sama sekali tentang pernikahan anaknya. Biarkan Nyonya Wu berpikir bahwa pernikahan ini baik-baik saja.

Tidak mau membuang waktu dengan duduk-duduk, Tao bangkit berdiri.

"Mama mau makan apa? Waktu Mama berkunjung kemarin kan, Tao tidak memasakkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk Mama. Kali ini, Tao akan coba masakkan sesuatu." ucapnya dengan senyum cerah.

"Hm... daripada memasak, bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar?" usul Nyonya Wu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao baru tahu bahwa nafsu belanja Nyonya Wu begitu besar. Di balik sosok bersahajanya, wanita 50 tahunan ini sangat bersemangat memburu pakaian-pakaian dan tas-tas mahal di butik langganannya. Kini Tao sudah memegang 7 paperbag di tangan kanan dan 8 di tangan kiri. Ia tak berpikir Nyonya Wu akan menambah paperbag lagi.

Pasalnya berbelanja seperti ini sama sekali bukanlah gaya Tao. Tao hanya punya sedikit uang di tabungannya yang harus ia keluarkan setiap hari untuk membeli bahan makanan dan keperluan rumah tangga serta keperluannya sendiri. Kris tak pernah memberinya sepeser pun uang dan Tao merasa bahwa ia tidak punya hak untuk meminta. Karena itulah Tao tak pernah bertingkah seperti istri-istri lain yang dengan mudahnya menghambur-hamburkan uang suami mereka untuk berbelanja.

"Tao, ayo, kau harus pilih. Kau suka baju seperti apa?" tanya Nyonya Wu, mereka menuju ke bagian baju kasual untuk laki-laki dan Nyonya Wu mulai memilih baju yang cocok untuk Tao dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik.

Tao menggeleng, "Tidak usah, Ma. Tao masih belum memerlukannya."

"Uh... Mengapa kau menolak, Tao? Mama ingin membelikanmu, setidaknya sebuah tas. Ya?"

Tao hanya bisa pasrah ketika Nyonya Wu mulai melihat-lihat koleksi terbaru Gucci.

.

.

.

.

.

Di luar agenda, para pemain punya waktu untuk pergi keluar dan menikmati keindahan kota Seoul. Kris, Chanyeol, Mark, Lewis, Brian, dan pelatih mereka Dwayne memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk pergi hangout ke sebuah cafe di kawasan Gangnam. Mereka duduk sambil menikmati kopi dan semilir angin sore. Mencoba menikmati waktu dengan bersantai di sela-sela padatnya jadwal pertandingan yang menguras tenaga.

"Empat americano, satu green tea, dan satu... Kris, kau mau apa?"

"Espresso, double shot." ucapnya pendek, matanya memandang keluar cafe.

"Satu lagi espresso double shot. Oh ya, strawberry pancake satu." ucap Chanyeol.

Mark mengernyit, "Strawberry pancake? Kau seperti perempuan, Chanyeol." ucapnya mengejek.

Chanyeol hanya nyengir, "Hahaha... aku rindu pacarku. Ia sangat suka apapun yang berbau strawberry. Lagipula, salah satu pemain dari Korea merekomendasikan pancake dari cafe ini."

Kris memilih untuk mengabaikan masalah strawberry pancake. Ia sibuk memandangi salah satu meja yang agak jauh dari mereka. Di meja itu ada seorang namja yang postur tubuhnya sangat Kris kenali. Namja itu menggendong seorang anak laki-laki dan di depannya duduk seorang namja berpakaian santai tapi cukup rapi. Mereka bertiga makan dengan tenang sambil tertawa, sesekali namja yang menggendong anak laki-laki itu menyuapkan sang anak waffle yang sudah terpotong kecil.

'Mengapa tubuhnya sangat mirip dengan... Yixing.' pikir Kris sambil terus memandangi namja yang menyuapi anak laki-lakinya dengan waffle.

Mata Kris tak berhenti memandang namja itu. Ia sampai tak sadar ketika waiter datang dan mengantarkan pesanan-pesanan mereka.

"Hoi, Kris. Espresso double shot milikmu telah datang."

"Hoi."

"Hoi."

Tak dihiraukannya panggilan Chanyeol, Kris malah hendak bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri orang yang ia sangka adalah Yixing itu.

"Kris! Hei! Kau mau ke mana?!" teriak Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol terlambat. Kris berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan meja mereka.

 **tbc**


	9. Chapter 9

**FATE**

 **.**

 **Starring Wu Yifan and Huang Zitao as Maincast**

 **M Rated**

 **YAOI, AU, OOC, Drama, Romance, Angst, Warning for Violent Scene, Mpreg**

 **All casts belong to God and themselves**

 **.**

 **by cream iliata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **I HAVE WARNED YOU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

 **annyeonggg... readerdeul...! cream iliata is back! *duaarr*dibom***

 **hello both of my lovely readers and my lovely silent readers~~~~~**

 ***tebar kecup*dirajam***

 **final exam yang luar biasa menyiksa telah berakhir...**

 **senangnya~~~~**

 **libur tlah tiba, libur tlah tiba, hatiku gembiraaaa~~~~**

 **hehe, maap. sebenarnya saya gak totally free mengingat saya juga sedang hilir mudik mencari tempat kuliah, ngumpulin syarat-syarat penerimaan mahasiswa baru, menjajakan raporku yang nilainya so flying colours itu.. *boong banget***

 **mengenai final exam, no comment**

 **biarkan hanya saya dan Tuhan yang mengetahui hal itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oke, back to my story.**

 **fate yang expired ini akhirnya lanjut juga. untuk para reader yang menanti, here you are!**

 **thank you for keep waiting, thank you for keep reading, and thank you for keep reviewing.**

 **you are fab, teman-teman! *MUAHH***

 **tidak bosan-bosannya saya mengucapkan maaf atas ketidaksempurnaan saya dan karya-karya saya.**

 **Fate hanya salah satu dari beberapa karya saya yang masih memiliki sangaatt banyak kekurangan di dalamnya since i'm still trying to learn how to be a good writer.**

 **this work of mine, is one of my way to express how much i love taoris, a couple that i always curious, enthusiast, and adore about.**

 **even though now they are separate each other, but, i cannot stop giving my love for them though**

 **so, i don't care about, 'is taoris really exist in this world?' or 'they are not in the same project anymore, it means they are not friends anymore' or many other blakablakablakahblala**

 **i just want to love taoris!**

 **end. fullstop.**

 **reader : thor, udah, minum obat dulu gih, kayaknya kambuh lagi gilanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **happy reading ne?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kira-kira ada 20 paperbag yang Tao pegang masing-masing di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Ia akui staminanya sudah mulai menurun. Mereka sudah berkeliling mall selama kurang lebih 5 jam. Betisnya seperti akan lepas dari lutut. Sebenarnya Nyonya Wu masih ingin berkeliling lagi, tapi melihat raut wajah Tao yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah lelah luar biasa, Nyonya Wu langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Wanita paruh baya itu khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan menantunya.

Kini mereka sedang duduk di salah satu restoran untuk makan siang. Tao melihat menu dengan antusias. Ada banyak makanan lezat dan rasanya ia ingin makan banyak siang ini.

"Tao, kau boleh pesan apa saja yang kau mau." beritahu Nyonya Wu ketika ia melihat Tao memerhatikan menu pan dengan antusias.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Tao dengan wajah yang luar biasa menggemaskan. Membuat Nyonya Wu ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Tentu. Apa saja."

"Kalau begitu Tao mau pesan roast beef, lamb chop, spagetti bolognaise, minestrone soup, escalope cordon bleu, crisp lettuce, banana split, hum... lalu... minumnya..."

Nyonya Wu menganga, "Tao, kau akan makan sebanyak itu?"

Tao nyengir, "Hehehe... bercanda. Mana mungkin Tao bisa menghabiskan sebanyak itu. Tao mau pesan steak saja, boleh, Ma?" tanyanya dengan mata mengerjap lucu. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Boleh." jawab Nyonya Wu.

Pelayan mencatat pesanan mereka kemudian berlalu.

Nyonya Wu memegang tangan Tao, "Sayang, kalau kau mau memakan semua itu nanti kita pesan lagi saja."

"Tidak, Ma. Serius Tao hanya bercanda tadi, yang Tao sangat ingin makan hanya steak. Steak, steak, dan steak." ucapnya dengan lucu.

Tak lama kemudian pelayan datang. Nyonya Wu makan dengan tenang, berbeda sekali dengan Tao yang ricuh dengan garpu dan pisaunya. Bisa dibilang ia makan dengan brutal. Dalam 10 menit, Tao selesai. Piringnya bersih, setitik saus pun tak tertinggal.

Nyonya Wu menganga, "Tao, mau pesan lagi?" tanyanya.

Tao mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, "Boleh satu porsi lagi?"

.

.

.

.

.

Terlambat, Kris terlambat.

Namja yang menggendong anak laki-laki itu sudah keburu meninggalkan cafe. Sebenarnya bisa saja Kris mengejar sampai ke mobil mereka, tapi Chanyeol menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu?!" teriak Chanyeol. "Kau berlari seperti orang kesetanan."

"Tadi itu.. aku seperti melihat.. Yixing." ucapnya dengan kalut.

"Baik. Tapi, kita sudah harus kembali ke hotel. Jadi, ayo." ajak Chanyeol.

Kris hanya bisa melangkah lesu. Mereka masuk ke dalam van dan Kris benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi. Ia melamun seperti orang bodoh. Begitu sampai di hotel, ia langsung lurus ke kamar, menaiki ranjang dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Pikirannya masih melanglangbuana ke namja yang dilihatnya di cafe tadi. Namja yang memiliki postur tubuh seperti tubuh Zhang Yixing.

"Kris, kau benar-benar mencintai Yixing, ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kris bangkit untuk duduk, "Entahlah, Yeol. Aku belum tahu pasti apa dia Yixing atau bukan. Tapi, dia bersama dengan orang lain dan itu membuatku kecewa, Yeol."

"Aku tak bisa berkata banyak. Tapi, menurutku, kalau memang yang kau lihat adalah Yixing, ini sebuah akhir antara kau dan Yixing. Dari sinilah kau akan memulai awal yang baru." ujar Chanyeol bijaksana.

"Apa maksudmu ini sebuah akhir? Aku baru saja menemukannya kembali setelah tujuh tahun. Tentu aku akan membawanya bersamaku!"

Jawaban Kris tak pelak membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenderloin steak itu dilahap Tao dengan beringas. Karena Tao sangat bersemangat makan steak, Nyonya Wu memutuskan untuk membawa pulang 3 porsi lagi ke rumah. Ternyata hal itu tidak menjadi sia-sia, steak lezat tersebut jadi santapan malam buat Tao setelah ia menghangatkannya di microwave.

"Mama tak pernah tahu kalau kau suka steak.." ucap Nyonya Wu heran sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi makan.

Tao meneguk air putihnya, "Tao juga tidak mengerti. Sukanya baru kemarin, Ma."

"Eh? Mengapa bisa begitu, ya?" Nyonya Wu terlihat keheranan.

"Waktu kita di restoran, Tao langsung kepikiran steak." jawabnya.

Nyonya Wu menghampiri microwave dan mengambil sepiring steak hangat. Ia menyodorkan itu di hadapan Tao, "Kalau ada Kris di sini, kalian pasti akan sama-sama lahap. Kris suka sekali makan ini."

Mendengar perkataan Nyonya Wu, Tao tertegun.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian di cafe di mana Kris melihat seseorang yang menurutnya mirip dengan Yixing, ia jadi semakin uring-uringan. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia sedang berpikir keras. Ia kalut dan mudah sekali terpancing emosi. Ini jelas tidak bagus, emosi dan hal-hal lain yang tidak perlu akan mengganggu performanya di lapangan.

"Come on, man!" teriak Chanyeol ketika Kris terjatuh sendiri. Bukan karena kesalahan orang lain, ia terjatuh sendiri. Itu memalukan.

Sebenarnya Kris tak tahan lagi untuk bangkit dan berteriak lalu keluar dari lapangan. Tapi itu hanya akan membuatnya malu. Lagi pula ini sudah babak terakhir, tak ada kata menyerah. Jika Kris mengumpulkan semangatnya, mereka bisa menang. Tapi, tak bisa. Peluit berbunyi kencang dan Dragon City kalah untuk point yang benar-benar membuat Dwayne emosi dan berteriak kalap.

110-113

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?!" bentak Dwayne, ia tak menyangka timnya bisa kalah. Well, ini hanya pertandingan biasa, tapi Dwayne tak pernah mau kompromi soal kekalahan. Harga dirinya sebagai pelatih Dragon City dipertaruhkan.

"Aku minta maaf, semuanya." ucap Kris sambil menunduk, pikirannya benar-benar mumet.

Dwayne berkomentar, "Kalian satu tim, harus solid. Seharusnya atlet Dragon City tak perlu diingatkan seperti anak kecil begini. Tapi, dengan sangat menyesal aku harus bilang bahwa performa kalian buruk. Kalian boleh istirahat, aku ingin bicara dengan Kris."

Empat pemain lain berlalu, hanya tertinggal Kris yang duduk tanpa ada niat untuk mengelap keringatnya sendiri.

"Dengar, Kris. Kau, Mark, Chanyeol, Brian, dan Lewis sama hebatnya. Kalian sama-sama spesial dan bersinar ketika di lapangan. Tapi, kau adalah kapten, yang memimpin, memberi semangat, juga memancarkan semangat itu ke empat orang lain agar kalian seimbang dan dapat menunjukkan permainan seorang profesional. Tapi yang kulihat tadi, kau tidak konsentrasi, dan itu menyebabkan strategi tak dapat dijalankan dengan baik, koordinasi antar pemain kacau, dan power kalian menurun."

"Aku tahu, Dwayne. Aku minta maaf."

"Kita masih punya waktu enam minggu. Tolong perbaiki itu dan buat Dragon City bangga punya seorang kapten seperti dirimu."

Kris mengangguk lemah.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya, Kris berlatih lima kali lebih keras. Ia memutuskan untuk membuang semua pikiran-pikiran yang berseliweran di kepalanya tentang Yixing. Ternyata semua usahanya tidak sia-sia. Semangatnya tertular ke semua orang dan mereka dapat bermain dengan lebih baik serta berkualitas. Chanyeol bahkan tak menyangka Kris dapat mengendalikan dirinya sebaik ini.

Tujuh tahun lalu, ketika Kris pertama kali datang ke Dragon City, ia juga seperti ini. Latihan tak kenal waktu seperti orang gila. Tapi waktu itu ia benar-benar seperti mayat hidup, tak mau berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Menganggap bola basket adalah satu-satunya teman. Ia memang bisa bekerjasama dengan bagus ketika di lapangan, tapi begitu permainan berakhir, ia seperti tak mengenal teman-teman satu timnya.

Tiga tahun kemudian, kapten Dragon City, Choi Dongwook memutuskan untuk pindah ke tim di negara bagian lain. Kris naik level, ia menjadi kapten menggantikan Dongwook. Tapi tabiatnya yang tak kunjung berubah membuat pemain lain protes. Ia tak pantas jadi seorang kapten karena tak bisa mengayomi orang lain. Keputusan petinggi-petinggi Dragon City tak bisa diubah, Kris tetap jadi kapten.

Di sini Kris mulai berpikir bijaksana. Ia tak mungkin memalukan mendiang ayahnya yang sudah berbaik hati membantu yayasan ini. Ayahnya jelas akan marah jika Kris hanya menjadi sampah tak berguna di tempat yang seharusnya bisa membesarkan namanya. Mulai dari hari itu, Kris memperbaiki semuanya. Ia tahu dan yakin bahwa ia bisa.

Setelah tujuh tahun bermain, kemampuannya meningkat pesat. Yang terpenting, ia berjalan beriringan bersama teman-temannya. Kris terbukti dapat bertahan dan dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan baik ketika anggota-anggotanya kunjung berganti. Ia juga pernah dapat tawaran untuk bermain di klub lain, tapi ia menolak. Hatinya masih bersama Dragon City yang telah membuatnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau yang sekarang, seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu." Chanyeol datang sambil membuka botol minumannya.

Kris tersenyum kecil, "Ya, tapi tak sekaku dulu, kan? Sekarang aku sudah bisa bercanda dan tertawa bersama kalian."

"Ya, itu sangat bagus. Kita punya waktu senggang yang lumayan sebelum kembali bertanding. Mau ke cafe yang kemarin?" tawar Chanyeol.

Kris nampak kebingungan, tapi Chanyeol cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Aku pikir kau harus dapat kejelasan. Jangan buat dirimu atau orang lain hancur, setidaknya kau harus tahu siapa yang mesti kau pilih."

.

.

.

.

.

Keberuntungan benar-benar berada di pihak dua namja tinggi yang sedang duduk santai di cafe itu, Kris dan Chanyeol.

Orang yang mirip Yixing benar-benar berada di cafe ini sekarang. Lagi-lagi ia bersama dengan anak laki-laki kecil, untungnya tidak ada seorang laki-laki lain lagi yang berpakaian rapi. Kris bisa menghampiri mereka dengan mudah. Tapi hal itu tidak dapat terjadi sesederhana yang diharapkan karena Kris tengah berperang melawan mentalnya sendiri.

"Ayolah, kau hanya perlu lihat wajahnya. Kemudian jika itu Yixing, kau tinggal tersenyum kecil dan berkata sopan, 'Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?' Sehabis itu, kalian tinggal membenahi persoalan masa lalu kalian." ucap Chanyeol singkat.

Kris menggerutu, "Tidak semudah itu. Ini sudah berlalu tujuh tahun, aku takut dia sudah melupakanku."

"Dia melupakanmu saat kau memikirkannya seperti orang sakit jiwa?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

Mata Kris melirik kecil meja itu. Minggu kemarin, orang yang mirip Yixing itu juga duduk di meja yang sama. Ia sangat gugup hanya untuk memastikan apa orang itu adalah orang yang benar dicarinya selama tujuh tahun ini. Padahal, dulu Kris berjanji jika ia akan berlari secepat mungkin begitu salah satu dari orang-orangnya mengatakan bahwa Yixing ditemukan.

Tujuh tahun berlalu dan sekarang Kris tidak tahu apa ia masih bisa konsisten dengan janjinya dulu. Terlebih sekarang ia punya Tao.

...

...

...

 **Tao.**

...

...

...

Bagaimana kabar Tao di Kanada? Apa ia baik-baik saja?

...

Apa luka dan memar di tangan Tao sudah sembuh?

...

Yang terpenting, Tao tidak pergi ke apartemen Sehun kan?

...

"KRIS. HOI. BANGUN." Chanyeol berkata dengan suara bassnya hingga Kris tersadar.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, "Kau melamun dengan mulut menganga lebar. Kupikir rohmu pergi sebentar tadi."

Kris sama sekali tidak melamun, ia hanya memikirkan Tao.

Kris bisa memikirkan Tao saat orang yang diduganya adalah Yixing berada di sini?

Tao bahkan berada jauh di Vancouver sana, berbeda benua dengan Kris.

Tak lama kemudian, Kris bangkit, "Aku akan memastikannya sekarang. Tentang siapa yang kupilih."

"Semoga berhasil." ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu Kris.

Kris melangkah mendekati meja itu dengan yakin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoeeekk... hoekk..." Tao memegang pinggir wastafel sambil terus mengeluarkan cairan bening dari mulutnya.

Sungguh menyayangkan pagi harinya jadi seperti ini. Jangan sampai Nyonya Wu melihat bahwa ia selalu seperti ini setiap paginya. Ia tidak ingin dibawa ke rumah sakit dan akhirnya mengetahui bahwa ia punya penyakit berbahaya.

"Tao... Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi denganmu, sayang?" tanya Nyonya Wu.

Tao menggeleng pelan, mengisyaratkan bahwa keadaannya baik-baik saja. Baru saja ia akan berbicara, perutnya kembali bergejolak. Ia muntah lagi dan hanya mengeluarkan cairan bening.

Nyonya Wu memijat tengkuk Tao, "Kau istirahat saja, ya. Mama akan panggilkan Dokter Kim."

 **tbc**


	10. Chapter 10

**FATE**

 **.**

 **Starring Wu Yifan and Huang Zitao as Maincast**

 **M Rated**

 **YAOI, AU, OOC, Drama, Romance, Angst, Mpreg**

 **All casts belong to God and themselves**

 **.**

 **by cream iliata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **I HAVE WARNED YOU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : Woaah! ampun, minnaa...!~~~ beberapa minggu saya coba buka ffn, tapi hasilnya nihil! dan malam ini saya buka baru bisa,.. thanks god! mungkin ada reader yang tahu mengapa ffn ga bisa dibuka?**

 **ampun seribu ampun untuk semua readers yang sudah nunggu cerita ini. i'm terribly sorry, all..**

 **untuk readers lama, saya persembahkan ini.**

 **untuk readers baru, selamat membaca.**

 **untuk semua readers lama atau baru, jangan lupa terus support saya melalui review kalian..**

 **saya terus semangat menulis karena adanya support dari readers yang terus menyemangati..**

 **thanks a lot all...**

 **..**

 **dan juga, kebanyakan review mengeluhkan tentang sedikitnya jumlah words dalam fict ini. hahaha... mian mian... saya benar-benar merancang fict ini dengan kisaran 6-8 halaman saja per chapternya.. alasannya karena kadang saya stuck dan bingung harus nulis apa lagi.. karena sepertinya kalimat-kalimat yang saya tulis itu super biasa dan gak ada bagus-bagusnya. tapi, tenang, saya tetap terus berusaha untuk melanjutkan.**

 **chap selanjutnya juga sudah saya tulis, semakin banyak kesan-kesan readers yang masuk lewat review box, semakin cepat juga saya akan mempublishnya. oh iya, tergantung juga apa saya masih bisa buka situs ffn tanpa hambatan seperti malam ini.**

 **oh ya, silakan tebak apa kris mau menerima anak yang tao kandung nanti sedangkan dia sendiri sudah ngelihat yixing .**

 **hahaha~~**

 **wish for panda's happiness**

 **kekeke~~**

 **oke, here you go!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat, kau hamil 3 minggu." ucap Dokter Kim sambil menjabat tangan Tao.

Tak ada respon dari namja manis itu, ia hanya mematung. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau Nyonya Wu bersorak kesenangan dan sudah komat-kamit berbicara mengenai kehamilan Tao dengan Dokter Kim.

Tapi Tao?

Ia malah diam seribu bahasa. Tidak menyangka, takut, dan bingung harus berbuat apa adalah pikiran-pikiran yang memenuhi otaknya saat ini.

Bagaimana bisa dia hamil?

Bagaimana mungkin dirinya hamil ketika suaminya sangat membencinya?

Apa Kris akan membenci anak ini juga?

Memikirkan semua hal itu membuat kepala Tao berdenyut hebat.

"Andwae... andwae..." racau Tao sambil memegang kepalanya.

 **BRRUKK!**

Ia jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf.." ucap Kris pelan, ia menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan namja itu.

Sesaat Kris tertegun, orang ini benar-benar Yixing. Tak perlu diragukan lagi, dia Yixing yang selama tujuh tahun ini Kris cari. Alis, mata, hidung, bibir, semuanya adalah milik Yixing. Kris yakin 100%. Kris benar-benar tak menyangka ia bisa bertemu dengan Yixing lagi setelah sekian lama ia mencari namja itu. Ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan pertemuan ini.

"Yixing.. kau ke mana saja? Mengapa kau tak pernah mencariku?" tanya Kris serius sambil menatap wajah namja itu.

Berbeda sekali dengan Kris yang begitu antusias, orang yang dipanggil 'Yixing' itu nampak tak peduli. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak mau melihat wajah Kris. Dengan wajah datar, ia mengambil tisu basah dan dompet serta ponselnya, memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tas. Lalu dengan hati-hati ia berdiri supaya anak laki-laki yang ada di gendongannya tak terbangun dari tidur. Ia sama sekali tak menaruh perhatian pada Kris yang bertanya kepadanya. Ini membuat Kris melongo, Yixing berniat pergi dan ia tak mungkin membiarkannya.

"Yixing! Berhentilah, kumohon! Aku Yifan, kekasihmu, tidakkah kau ingat?" teriak Kris sambil mengejar Yixing keluar cafe.

Tak ada respon dari Yixing. Namja itu melangkah lebar-lebar sambil menepuk kepala anak laki-laki yang agak gelisah dalam gendongannya. Teriakan Kris membuat anak laki-laki dalam gendongannya itu agak gelisah dan Yixing jelas menampakkan wajah tak sukanya. Tapi hal itu tak membuat Kris berhenti, ia mengejar sambil terus meneriakkan nama Yixing.

"YIXING! ZHANG YIXING!"

Nampaknya Yixing berjalan menuju mobilnya. Tapi Kris tak mau menyerah, ia terus mengejar hingga...

 **BRRAKK!**

"Argh!" Kris berteriak kesakitan ketika jarinya terkena bantingan pintu mobil Yixing. Yixing tak peduli, ia meletakkan anak laki-laki itu di bangku sebelah kanannya, mengencangkan sabuk pengaman dan tancap gas.

 **BRRUUMM...!**

"Shit!" maki Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dua minggu kemudian**

Dengan alasan ingin menjaga Tao selama kehamilannya, Nyonya Wu memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama di Kanada. Ia bahkan berencana untuk menetap hingga Tao melahirkan bayinya. Sungguh ibu mertua yang sangat baik. Tao sangat berterimakasih, tapi ia sendiri tertekan. Ia sungguh takut begitu Kris kembali dan suaminya membenci kehamilannya.

Baru saja Tao bangun dari pingsan dan ia sudah memakai pakaian rumah sakit. Lengan kirinya diinfus. Tubuh Tao nampaknya bertambah kurus dan wajahnya juga mengisyaratkan bahwa ia memikirkan banyak hal. Terbukti dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang semakin memburuk.

"Dokter Kim bilang kau harus diopname. Kau terlalu banyak pikiran, sayang." ucap Nyonya Wu sambil mengelus pelan rambut Tao.

"Maafkan, Tao, Ma." Tao merasa sangat bersalah. Seharusnya ia tidak begini, ia tidak boleh egois. Harusnya ia mulai sadar bahwa ada kehidupan lain dalam dirinya sekarang.

Nyonya Wu menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting, sekarang jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Kau harus makan banyak makanan bergizi dan tidak boleh stress, kasihan anak kalian."

Anak kalian.

Itu berarti anaknya dan Kris.

Senang mendengar kalimat itu. Tao tersenyum lalu mengelus perutnya pelan. Ada bayi dalam rahimnya, bagaimana mungkin ia egois? Sekarang, ia tak bisa memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya akan berdampak pada sang bayi. Ia tak peduli jika Kris menolak bayi ini. Ia akan merawatnya sendiri. Itu adalah tekad yang akan ia pegang teguh.

"Pantas saja kau muntah-muntah dan ingin makan steak. Hahaha, Tao, mengapa kau begitu polos, sayang? Kau tak menyadari bahwa selama ini kau mengalami morning sickness.." Nyonya Wu terkekeh.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mau kau makan?" Nyonya Wu bertanya antusias.

Jari telunjuk Tao menekan bibirnya, "Hm... tidak ada. Tao hanya ingin berterimakasih kepada Mama. Tao hanya orang asing, tapi tujuh tahun lalu Mama menolong Tao. Bahkan hingga saat ini. Tao sangat bahagia, terimakasih, Ma. Tao tidak tahu bagaimana Tao bisa membalas kebaikan Mama selama ini.. hiks.."

Isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir namja manis itu. Ia memeluk erat Nyonya Wu. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan wanita paruh baya itu selain mengelus pelan punggung Tao. Wanita paruh baya itu mengerti jika Tao menjadi sangat sensitif sekarang.

"Sama-sama, sayang. Kau tidak perlu berpikir untuk membalas apapun. Sekarang, kau hanya perlu jaga kesehatan. Ingat, kau membawa satu kehidupan lagi dalam tubuhmu. Yang terpenting juga, kau harus berbahagia."

"Ne, hiks.." Tao mengangguk.

Matanya terus mengeluarkan air mata. Tak ada niat sedikitpun dalam hatinya untuk memberitahukan masalah rumah tangganya yang sebenarnya pada Nyonya Wu. Kris memang sering menyakitinya, tapi ia bahagia menjalani rumah tangganya. Ia ingin bersama dengan Kris, orang yang sudah mencuri hatinya entah sejak kapan. Terlebih, sekarang mereka akan punya seorang anak.

Tao tahu Kris tak mencintainya. Mungkin Kris juga tidak akan senang dengan kehadiran anak ini. Tapi Tao berjanji, ia akan melindungi dan mempertahankan anaknya.

Tapi, Tao juga berpikir, ia mungkin akan pergi.

Jika Kris sudah puas menyiksanya.

Dan akhirnya menyuruhnya pergi.

Ya, ia akan pergi pada saat itu.

Atau jika Kris menemukan orang baru.

Dan Tao tak lagi dibutuhkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku meragukan jika kalian dulu pernah menjalin hubungan. Lihat saja tingkahnya, sama sekali tak peduli padamu." geram Chanyeol, ia melirik ke arah Kris yang sibuk membalut jarinya dengan perban.

Kris meletakkan kotak P3K di tempatnya, "Dia benar-benar Yixing. Tapi aku juga heran mengapa ia mengabaikan aku. Apa mungkin ia sudah tak mengingatku?"

Decakan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, "Kris, kalau ia tak mengingatmu, waktu kau mendatangi mejanya, ia pasti sudah bilang, 'Maaf, anda siapa?'. Tapi, tingkahnya sungguh aneh. Dengan wajah kesal, ia langsung keluar dari cafe secepat mungkin dan meninggalkanmu. Aku pikir ia mengingatmu, tapi, ia tak ingin bertemu denganmu."

Kris menganga, "Bagaimana mungkin ia tak ingin bertemu denganku? Sebelum ia pamit untuk pergi hiking, kami baik-baik saja. Tak ada pertengkaran sama sekali."

Gelengan Chanyeol membuat Kris putus asa, "Aku juga tak mengerti. Aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana hubungan kalian dulu. Tapi, tadi, aku sudah menanyakan pada salah satu pegawai cafe. Pegawai itu bilang Yixing makan siang di sini setidaknya dua kali dalam seminggu. Ia selalu memilih meja yang di sana. Apa dulu dia juga seperti itu? Suka berlangganan di satu tempat dan selalu duduk di tempat yang sama?"

Bola mata Kris menerawang, "Dulu... rasanya ia tidak punya kebiasaan seperti itu. Kami jarang berkencan keluar, Yixing sibuk dengan jadwal belajar dan latihan alat musiknya yang padat."

"Baik." Chanyeol mengangguk, "Untuk sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke hotel? Kita perlu memikirkan cara supaya Yixing mau bertemu dan berbicara denganmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang, Tao kembali bergelut dengan pekerjaan lamanya. Mengurus tanaman dan bunga. Nyonya Wu mengajaknya ke sebuah garden milik salah satu kenalan wanita itu di Kanada. Di sana, Tao bisa melihat banyak tanaman yang indah. Ia juga bisa membeli dan merawat mereka. Melihat hamparan bunga-bunga yang mekar berseri-seri, Tao memancarkan senyum terbaiknya. Ia merasakan energi positif dari bunga-bunga itu masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Rainbow rose? Ini indah sekali..." puji Tao sambil memegang pot bunga itu dengan gemas.

Seorang wanita tua berkacamata dan berambut putih mendatanginya, "Umurnya 3 bulan. Kau boleh mengambilnya jika kau suka."

"Benarkah?" tanya Tao antusias, ia akan sangat senang jika boleh merawat bunga seindah itu.

Nyonya Wu mengangguk, "Boleh, sayang. Kau bisa pilih tanaman bunga yang kau suka karena Anne menjual semua yang ada di sini."

Ternyata rumah kaca ini tempat untuk tanaman yang sudah cukup umur untuk dijual. Tanaman yang masih muda atau baru tumbuh berada di rumah kaca yang lain. Tao cukup takjub dengan penataan kebun bunga milik Mrs. Anne. Sangat rapi dan berada di lahan yang luas. Kebun Nyonya Wu di Korea tak seluas ini.

Satu pot berisi daffodil ditenteng Nyonya Wu. Wanita itu kembali bertanya pada Tao apakah Tao menginginkan bunga yang lain. Tapi, Tao menggeleng. Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada rainbow rose pilihannya.

Di apartemen, ruang di mana kita bisa menerima sinar matahari cukup sulit ditemukan. Tapi, Tao dan Nyonya Wu berhasil menyiasatinya. Mereka meletakkan rainbow rose dan daffodil itu di tepi jendela. Mereka memindahkannya ke pot keramik yang lebih bagus dan menata agar bunga-bunga itu terlihat lebih indah.

Setiap hari Tao menyirami dan memberinya pupuk. Pagi-pagi ia akan bangun dan muntah karena morning sicknessnya yang memang belum berakhir. Tapi, setelah mualnya agak mereda, pelan-pelan Tao akan berjalan ke ruang tengah dan membuka jendela di situ. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam wangi dari bunga-bunga. Membiarkan matahari pagi menyapa mereka dan memberikan kehangatan. Kalau sudah begitu, Tao akan tersenyum manis sembari mengusap pelan perutnya. Sambil terus menunggu Kris datang, ia berdoa dalam hati. Kalimat-kalimat rahasia yang berasal dari sisi terdalam di hatinya.

 **tbc**


	11. Chapter 11

**FATE**

 **.**

 **Starring Wu Yifan and Huang Zitao as Maincast**

 **M Rated**

 **YAOI, AU, OOC, Drama, Romance, Angst, Warning for Violent Scene, Mpreg**

 **All casts belong to God and themselves**

 **.**

 **by cream iliata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **I HAVE WARNED YOU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **Lohhaaaaa...! my lovely beautiful awesome and kece readers~~~ mumumumuaacchh! *dilempar batu***

 **ya ampun, sudah berapa lama saya tidak update? maafkan saya wahai readers ku sekalian..**

 **saya udah sucks bgt sama provider yang entah kenapa tidak bisa nyambung ke situs ffn.. #internetpositivesucks**

 **huhuhuhu saya sedih sendiri karena saya beberapa kali ganti dan akhirnya kini dpt satu provider yang bisa.. #hooray**

 **akhirnya dengan niat suci penuh keikhlasan hati, ceilah, kekeke, saya publish chap 11 yang udah lumayan lumutan ini..**

 **saya mohon maaf kalau ada reader yang menunggu fict ini .. menantikannya siang dan malam.. *kayaknya gak ada***

 **saya ada beberapa kesibukan di dunia nyata dan internet positif membuat saya tidak bisa publish seperti yang sudah saya rencanakan.**

 **tapi, skrg, akhirnya saya bisa kembali berselancar di situs ini.. kekekkee .. thank god**

 **...**

 **untuk readers yang akan menjalankan ibadah puasa, saya ucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa..**

 **silakan baca lanjutan fict ini pada malam hari saja karena setelah chap ini hubungan taoris mulai berkembang ke jenjang yang lebih ehem ehem.**

 **...**

 **oh ya, di chap ini juga terungkap kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum yixing dan tao dinyatakan menghilang di gunung..**

 **...**

 **oke, cukup sampai di sini cuap-cuapnya. here you go!**

 **...**

 **oh iya, satu lagi, saya baca di kotak review ada readers dari luar indonesia (malaysia)? oww... thank you so much kalau kamu sudah menyukai karya saya.. saya harap kamu bisa mengerti bahasa dalam fict ini, karena pada dasarnya bahasa indonesia dan melayu malaysia memiliki sangat banyak kemiripan..**

 **...**

 **last but not least, untuk semua readersku, mau dari indonesia kek, malaysia kek, hongkong kek, dunia bawah tanah, dunia manapun jua..**

 **... happy reading, ya?**

 **happy fasting also for all moslems in the world:))))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepertinya 10 menit lagi mereka akan pulang. Kau tunggu di mobil, begitu mereka keluar kita langsung ikuti dari belakang." Chanyeol memberi instruksi.

Kris mengangguk paham.

Dua minggu setelah kejadian di mana Yixing meninggalkan Kris tanpa kata, Chanyeol membantu memikirkan cara bagaimana agar Kris bisa berbicara kembali dengan Yixing. Chanyeol pikir Kris memang harus bertemu dengan Yixing. Mereka berdua harus bicara, untuk memperjelas kebingungan tentang masa lalu dan bagaimana mereka harus menghadapi masa depan. Kris dan Chanyeol sempat mendatangi cafe tersebut seminggu berturut-turut, tapi Yixing tak kunjung datang ke sana.

Minggu ketiga, Kris dan Chanyeol bisa bernapas lega. Yixing datang ke cafe itu untuk makan siang. Kali ini ia kembali bersama dengan seorang laki-laki berpakaian rapi dan anak kecil yang selalu digendongnya.

Dengan cepat Kris memasuki mobil dan menutup pintu. Begitu Chanyeol keluar dari cafe, mereka akan segera mengikuti mobil Yixing dari belakang. Setiap lima menit Kris melirik arloji dan pintu cafe bergantian. Chanyeol tak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

 **Drrrt. Drrrt.**

" **Yixing keluar dari cafe. Aku ada di belakangnya. Get ready, Kris."**

Pesan dari Chanyeol. Kris segera menaruh kembali handphonenya ke saku. Sedan yang sedang dipakai Kris ini dipinjam Chanyeol secara dadakan dari rumahnya. Ayah dan ibu Chanyeol memang menetap di Korea, negara asal mereka.

Kris memfokuskan pandangannya ke pintu cafe. Benar, Yixing berjalan keluar bersama seorang namja berpakaian rapi. Lagi-lagi Yixing menggendong anak lelaki itu, tapi kali ini ia tak membawa tasnya sendiri. Tasnya dipegangkan oleh namja yang berpakaian rapi. Kepala Kris dipenuhi tanda tanya ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya.

Chanyeol datang dan langsung memasuki mobil. Mobil Yixing mulai bergerak dan Kris melajukan mobil juga.

"Lelaki berpakaian rapi itu... sepertinya dia punya hubungan khusus dengan Yixing dan anak laki-laki yang selalu digendongnya." tebak Chanyeol.

Hampir saja Kris menginjak rem, tapi cepat-cepat ia bersihkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang berseliweran dan kembali mengikuti mobil Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini kehamilannya menginjak minggu keempat. Perutnya belum terlalu membesar, namun Tao menyadari ada perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tao sangat menyayangi bayi yang ada dalam perutnya itu. Intensitas muntahnya sudah mulai berkurang dan itu membuat Tao tak pernah melewatkan sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam. Melihat ini, Nyonya Wu senang. Cucunya sangat beruntung karena bisa lahir dari seseorang seperti Tao. Pasalnya Tao sangat memerhatikan kesehatannya. Ia sadar betul bahwa ia bertanggungjawab penuh atas anak yang berada dalam rahimnya.

"Sayang, kau tidak kelelahan?" tanya Nyonya Wu sambil mengelus rambut Tao lembut ketika mereka baru saja pulang dari supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan.

Tao mengusap peluh di dahinya, "Sedikit, Ma. Tapi tidak apa-apa."

Tao bersyukur, ia merasa sangat beruntung bisa merasakan tanda-tanda kehamilan yang menurutnya sangat ajaib. Ia memang mengalami yang namanya muntah, mual, pusing. Tapi semua itu bisa diatasinya dengan baik. Ia juga merasakan tubuhnya lebih hangat, Dokter Kim bilang itu bukanlah masalah karena orang hamil memang mengalami hal tersebut.

Sebenarnya ada hal yang tidak bisa Tao atasi.

Rasa rindunya pada Kris yang luar biasa. Hal ini tak pelak membuat moodnya juga naik turun. Bahkan pernah satu hari Nyonya Wu mendapati Tao tidur sambil memeluk kemeja Kris.

"Sayang, apa sebaiknya kita memberitahu Kris bahwa kau hamil? Pasti ia akan sangat senang." ucap Nyonya Wu.

Tao langsung menggeleng kuat, "Tao ingin ini jadi kejutan untuk Kris ge." bohongnya.

Ia tak tahu apakah kehamilannya membuat Kris dapat mencintainya atau malah semakin membencinya. Tapi, jika begitu Kris datang dan tidak bisa menerima Tao lagi beserta bayinya, Tao akan pergi.

Setiap malam Tao menghidupkan lilin di atas perapian dan berdoa. Ia berdoa agar begitu Kris kembali, Kris dapat menerima ia dan bayinya. Tao juga berharap kepada Tuhan supaya anak dalam perutnya dapat menumbuhkan cinta Kris kepada mereka bukan malah sebaliknya. Tak jarang, di sela-sela doanya Tao menitikkan air mata. Nyonya Wu tak pernah tahu hal ini.

"Sayang, nanti sore kita ke Dokter Kim, ya? Dokter Kim telepon, ia bilang ia perlu memeriksa tangan dan kakimu." ucap Nyonya Wu.

Tao tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil menguntit beberapa waktu lalu, Kris dapat menemukan alamat apartemen Yixing. Hari ini, ia akan pergi ke sana dan berbicara dengan Yixing. Rencananya Chanyeol akan berdiri di depan pintu untuk memencet bel sambil memegang sebuah box. Chanyeol akan berperan menjadi pengantar paket. Sejauh ini itu adalah rencana yang paling sederhana dan memiliki kemungkinan paling besar untuk berhasil.

Chanyeol sampai di depan pintu bertuliskan 707 lalu memencet bel.

 **TING TONG!**

Yixing meletakkan anak laki-laki yang baru saja tidur dalam gendongannya itu di ranjang. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu depan dan menghidupkan interkom. Nampak seorang pria tinggi yang memakai topi dan membawa sebuah barang.

"Permisi, dengan Zhang Yixing? Ada paket."

Yixing membuka pintunya.

 **KRRIIIEEETT..**

Tepat saat itu, Kris muncul dari balik dinding dan menatap Yixing. Lengan Yixing ingin menutup pintu kembali, namun tangan Chanyeol menahan pintu. Kris memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menarik lengan Yixing dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam apartemennya sendiri.

 **BRRAAKK!**

"Lepas!" teriak Yixing sambil menarik tangannya dari Kris. Tapi Kris malah memperkuat cengkeramannya.

"Kubilang, lepas!" Yixing menyentak tangannya sendiri hingga tautan tangan mereka terlepas.

Kris memandang tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin Yixing yang dulu begitu lembut berkata kasar terhadapnya?

"Yixing, ini aku, Yifan. Tidakkah kau ingat padaku?" tanya Kris sambil menatap mata Yixing.

"Aku berusaha keras mencarimu selama 7 tahun ini. Syukurlah kau masih hidup."

Yixing menatap Kris tajam, ia mendengus, "Kau tak berubah sejak dulu. Selalu naif, berpikir bahwa aku menjadikanmu kekasih karena aku menyukaimu?"

Kris terdiam mematung. Entah mengapa pikirannya serasa kosong.

Apa maksud perkataan Yixing?

"Kau sama saja seperti Tao, kalian berdua membuatku muak."

"Kau mau tahu alasanku berpacaran denganmu?" tanya Yixing sambil menatap mata Kris menantang.

...

...

...

Kris terdiam sampai akhirnya Yixing bersuara.

"Setiap hari, Tao akan duduk seperti orang bodoh di depan jendela. Kalau kau ingin tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal tak penting seperti itu, alasannya adalah kau! Ia sangat menyukaimu dan aku..." Yixing menarik napas, "Aku mendekatimu, aku mengambilmu darinya karena aku begitu membencinya! Bertahun-tahun aku mencoba untuk terbiasa denganmu walaupun aku tak pernah menyukaimu. Itu semua kulakukan agar Tao menderita. Ia pantas mendapatkannya! Ibunya telah merebut Ayah dari ibuku dan lahirnya Tao membuat wanita sial itu harus tinggal di rumah kami! Ibuku tak mungkin bisa melihat Ayah bersanding dengan orang lain, ia akhirnya meninggal!"

Air mata memenuhi wajah Yixing dan matanya memancarkan kebencian yang begitu besar.

"Ibunya mengambil ayahku. Apa salahnya kalau aku mengambil orang yang ia cintai?" tanya Yixing di depan wajah Kris.

Raut wajah Kris berubah, ia memandang Yixing dengan tidak percaya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan semua kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Yixing. Tapi Kris perlu tahu, bahwa inilah kebenarannya. Ia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Yixing. Tak pernah sekalipun Yixing mencintainya. Terlebih Yixing memanfaatkannya untuk menyakiti orang yang mencintainya, yaitu Tao.

"Tapi, semua itu sudah terbayar." Yixing terkekeh, "Huang Zitao sudah mati setelah aku mendorongnya dari atas puncak Gunung Halla 7 tahun lalu."

 **Flashback**

Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi, Tao mengajak Yixing untuk hiking bersama di Gunung Halla. Ia hanya ingin menikmati momen terakhir bersama sang kakak mengingat betapa tidak harmonisnya hubungan mereka sebagai keluarga selama ini. Awalnya Yixing menolak mentah-mentah. Tapi setelah 50 bujukan dalam kurun waktu 2 bulan, Yixing menyerah juga.

"Ge, kapan kau dan Yifan ge akan menikah?" tanya Tao pada Yixing. Mereka tengah berjalan menanjak menuju puncak Gunung Halla.

Pertanyaan Tao langsung dijawab dengan cepat oleh Yixing, "Satu bulan lagi. Kami sedang dalam proses untuk meminta izin pada Ayah." katanya berbohong.

"Wah.. Semoga Ayah segera merestui, aku doakan Yixing ge dan Yifan ge menikah dan berbahagia." ucap Tao. Ada sembilu yang menghantam dadanya ketika mengucapkan kata-kata ini.

Berjam-jam mendaki diselingi dengan percakapan pendek akhirnya berakhir. Mereka sudah mencapai puncak dan Yixing sedang berdiri di tepi tebing tinggi. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan secara tak sengaja kakinya terpeleset. Ia langsung terjatuh ke bawah, tapi tangannya mencengkeram ranting pohon kecil. Jika Yixing melepaskan pegangannya pada ranting tersebut, bisa dipastikan ia terjun bebas ke bawah dan langsung tewas.

"TAO! TOLONG AKU!" teriaknya kalut. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya untuk naik sambil sesekali melihat ke bawah. Yixing merasa sangat ketakutan, hidupnya akan berakhir dalam sepersekian detik jika ia bertindak gegabah.

Tao yang sedang sibuk dengan kayu bakar mendengar teriakan Yixing. Ia terkejut mendapati sang kakak sudah hampir terjatuh ke bawah. Secepat mungkin ia berlari ke tempat kejadian.

 **KRRAAKK!**

Suara ranting yang patah terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Yixing.

"TAAAAOOOOO!" Yixing berteriak dengan keras, tangannya menangkap ranting lain yang ada di dekat situ. Dengan kuat tangannya mencengkeram ranting tersebut.

"Gege, bertahanlah!" Tao datang dan menjulurkan pipa paralon yang dipakai untuk memasang tenda.

Dengan cepat Yixing meraih pipa itu dan Tao menariknya ke atas. Sekuat tenaga Tao menarik pipa paralon itu untuk membantu Yixing naik ke atas dan menjejakkan kembali kakinya ke tanah. Yixing menghembuskan napas keras ketika ia sudah berhasil mendarat di tanah.

Tao mendekati tepi tebing dan berjongkok untuk melihat sedikit ke bawah, "Ge, ini tinggi sekali. Gege jangan berdiri di sini lagi." ucapnya sambil menarik kepalanya yang tadi sempat dilongokkan ke bawah.

Tanpa Tao sadari, di belakangnya Yixing bersiap untuk mendorong Tao dengan kedua tangannya. Yixing menghitung dalam hati dan pada hitungan ketiga, ia mendorong Tao sekuat tenaga.

 **SRRUUKK!**

Tao mengira dirinya terpeleset, tapi ia merasakan dorongan di bahunya. Tao menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat Yixing memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Tao tak sempat lagi untuk menancapkan kukunya di tanah atau meraih ranting pohon seperti Yixing.

Ia jatuh ke bawah tanpa berteriak sedikitpun.

Matanya tertutup dan mengeluarkan setitik air.

Yang Tao ingat, semua itu terjadi begitu cepat.

 **End of Flashback**

Kris menggeram marah, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Kris maju dan langsung menampar Yixing. Tak ada respon dari namja itu. Ia hanya menunduk sambil tertawa keras seperti orang stress.

"Mengapa kau menamparku? Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Hahaha..!" Yixing tertawa keras. Perkataannya sungguh merupakan penghinaan besar untuk Kris.

Yixing menarik napas panjang kemudian kembali berbicara, "Joonmyeon sudah memastikan bahwa Tao sudah meninggal di air terjun di kaki Gunung Halla. Aku puas, semuanya impas. Kehadiran ia dan ibunya membunuh ibuku dan kebahagiaan keluargaku. Aku membunuh rasa cintanya terhadap kau dan membunuhnya. Ini sangat adil bukan?"

 **PLAKK!**

"Kau benar-benar.." ucap Kris geram.

"Mengapa? Apa kau menyesal pernah cinta mati kepadaku?" tanya Yixing dengan nada menghina.

Seketika itu juga, Kris merasa kepalanya sakit. Kepalanya sakit karena dipenuhi dengan memori di mana ia menyiksa Tao habis-habisan hanya karena cintanya yang buta pada Yixing.

Harusnya ia melihat. Bukan hanya dengan mata, tapi juga hati.

Mengapa ia bisa sedangkal itu dalam menilai Tao?

Kris mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Kau akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal atas perbuatanmu." ucap Kris dingin lalu keluar dari apartemen Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao hanya diam ketika Dokter Kim melipat lengan kirinya ke atas dan menurunkannya kembali berkali-kali. Dokter Kim kemudian beralih ke kaki kanan Tao. Ia menekan betis Tao, membuat Tao mengernyit.

"Sakit?" tanya Dokter Kim.

"Sedikit." ucap Tao sambil menggigit bibir.

Dokter Kim bangkit, "Tao, apa kau pernah merasa sakit di kepalamu?" tanyanya.

Tao mengangguk, "Pusing? Sebelum hamil Tao cukup sering pusing dan makin sering semenjak ada baby di sini." ucapnya sambil menunjuk perutnya.

"Vertigo?" tanya Dokter Kim lagi.

"Beberapa kali, tapi sebelum hamil." ucap Tao sambil menerawang menatap langit-langit.

Setelah memastikan pemeriksaannya sudah selesai, Tao pergi menebus vitamin-vitamin yang ada di resep yang ditulis oleh Dokter Kim. Nyonya Wu tidak bersamanya karena ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan Dokter Kim bersama wanita itu.

Di ruang prakteknya, Dokter Kim berkata pada Nyonya Wu, "Ini sudah lewat tujuh tahun sejak Nyonya membawa Tao kepada saya. Dulu, saya memastikan hampir 100% ingatannya tidak akan kembali karena benturan hebat di kepalanya. Tapi, setelah pemeriksaan tadi, saya kira ingatan masa lalu di kepalanya mulai mendesak keluar. Hanya saja, ia tak menyadari hal itu."

"Sejak melihatnya di dekat aliran air terjun waktu itu, aku benar-benar kasihan padanya. Aku bertekad untuk menyelamatkannya bagaimanapun caranya. Kau bilang hal itu tak mungkin karena Tao mengalami cedera parah di kepala, tangan kiri dan kaki kanannya patah, serta punggung, dada, dan perutnya yang robek. Belum lagi lecet dan robek kecil di mana-mana. Tapi, aku memaksamu karena aku yakin bisa. Meskipun begitu terbangun dari koma, ia tak ingat apapun kecuali namanya sendiri. Ia hanya ingat kalau namanya 'Huang Zitao' dan kau melihat sendiri berhari-hari ia menangis di tempat tidurnya. Bahkan ia pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri." Nyonya Wu menghapus air matanya.

Nyonya Wu kembali berbicara, "Melihatnya menangis, aku juga ikut menangis. Sejak saat itu aku bertekad untuk menyelamatkannya. Aku sudah berpikir, jika Tao mengingat masa lalunya dan memutuskan untuk pergi, aku akan membiarkan dia pergi. Tapi, jika sekarang ia pergi, bagaimana Dokter? Hiks.." tanya Nyonya Wu sambil menangis.

Setitik keringat keluar dari dahi Dokter Kim, "Tenanglah, Nyonya. Saya rasa, biarpun Tao ingat dengan masa lalunya, ia tak akan pernah berpikir untuk pergi."

"Kalau Tao pergi, bagaimana dengan cucuku yang ada di dalam perutnya? Lalu, Kris akan jadi duda? Huaaaa...! Ini tak boleh terjadi!" panik Nyonya Wu.

Dokter Kim bingung. Ia hanya bisa menepuk pundak wanita itu sambil berkata, "Tidak mungkin Tao pergi. Dari apa yang kulihat, Tao begitu menyayangi anda dan sudah sepenuhnya menganggap anda sebagai ibunya. Ia juga sangat mencintai bayinya."

"Begitukah?" tanya Nyonya Wu sambil mengelap sudut mata dengan sapu tangan.

"HUAAAAAA! Tao, jangan pergi!" teriaknya sambil berlari menyusul Tao keluar ruangan.

Dokter Kim hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

 **tbc**


	12. Chapter 12

**FATE**

 **.**

 **Starring Wu Yifan and Huang Zitao as Maincast**

 **M Rated**

 **YAOI, AU, OOC, Drama, Romance, Angst, Warning for Violent Scene, Mpreg**

 **All casts belong to God and themselves**

 **.**

 **by cream iliata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **I HAVE WARNED YOU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : cream iliata is back! *again***

 **halo loha good evening everybody! here i am with the fate #12! *tebar confetti, sibuk sendiri***

 **tidak biasanya saya update secepat ini, hehehe..**

 **ya sebenarnya bukannya gimana-gimana sih, cuman saya senang aja ngeliat feedback yang baik dari kalian semua di review box..**

 **it makes me happy and i can write the continuation as fast as possible.. muehehe muach muach *kecup reader satu-satu***

 **banyak yang gagal fokus sama chapter kemarin karena di ending saya kasih twist nya mama Wu.. hehehe... mian mian?**

 **banyak juga yang bilang yixing jahatt... (maaf utk yixing dan semua fans yixing karena di fict ini dia jadi antagonis, dan kebanyakan fict taoris saya membuat yixing menjadi antagonis... maaapppp, ampun seribu ampun)**

 **and, you know what?**

 **chapter ini 2k loohhhh... *surprise!***

 **seingat saya , sejauh ini chapter 12 adalah prestasi terbesar dalam jumlah words yang ada di fict ini, saya memang orang yang agak irit.**

 **...**

 **terimakasih untuk readers, juga yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow, kalian sudah sangat setia mengikuti fict ini dari awal hingga chapter ini...**

 **i just can say "thank you so much" for all your care and attention to this fict**

 **i can't go this far without you guys,**

 **love from cream iliata for all you guysss!**

 **...**

 **maap karena saya banyak salah baik salah ngomong, kebanyakan ngomong, telat update, cerita saya jelek, dan lain-lain..**

 **saya hanyalah setitik debu yang berlumur dosa *tsahh***

 **hehe,**

 **tp saya serius minta maaf lohh yaaa**

 **...**

 **ok, this is it.**

 **now, i present you.**

 **fate #12**

 **happy reading, happy reviewing, happy fasting!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Chanyeol sudah mulai frustasi melihat Kris berjalan mondar-mandir dan mengusap wajahnya yang kusut dengan kasar.

"Wajahmu sangat kusut. Kau butuh setrika?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Aku gila, Yeol. Aku akan dipenjara setelah ini." ucap Kris sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan lesu.

"Mau kupanggilkan polisi sekarang?"

Kris menatap Chanyeol malas, "Kau tak membantu."

Setelah percakapannya dengan Yixing berakhir, Kris tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Ia meminta izin pada Dwayne untuk istirahat selama 3 hari dengan alasan sakit. Alhasil, Kris absen pada saat breakfast, lunch, ataupun pada saat rekan-rekannya hangout di malam hari. Kris mendekam di kamar hotel, sama sekali tidak keluar, dan ketika Chanyeol meminta kunci cadangan untuk membuka kamar namja itu dari receptionist, Chanyeol melihat Kris sudah seperti zombie.

Dengan ekspresi wajah datar dan suara serak, Kris bercerita bahwa ia telah salah menilai Tao selama ini. Ia merasa sangat-sangat bersalah dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk meminta maaf pada Tao. Ketika Chanyeol bertanya mengenai Yixing, Kris berkata jujur. Ia menceritakan semua percakapannya dengan Yixing. Chanyeol menganga begitu tahu Kris pernah sangat mencintai seseorang yang kejam seperti Yixing.

Sudah berlalu seminggu dan Kris punya kebiasaan baru. Mondar-mandir di kamar hotel sambil menjambak rambut atau mengusal-usal wajahnya sendiri.

"Pertanyaanku sekarang, apa kau mencintai Huang Zitao? Salah, salah, maksudku, apa kau mengakui bahwa kau mencintai Huang Zitao?"

"Aku mencintai Tao? Entahlah, tapi, aku sudah membuatnya menderita selama ini. Aku kejam, mengorbankannya demi orang lain yang sudah mencoba membunuhnya."

Chanyeol geram melihat Kris yang masih saja tak mau mengakui kalau ia mencintai Huang Zitao, "Kau menyesal?"

"Sangat, Yeol. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menebus kesalahanku. Apa aku perlu minum sampai mabuk, merokok, atau mengkonsumsi banyak obat tidur seperti dulu?" tanya Kris sambil mengingat bagaimana frustrasinya ia ketika kehilangan Yixing.

Sekarang, rasa frustrasinya karena merasa bersalah pada Tao jauh lebih besar dari itu. Jauh lebih besar. Kris bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bertanggungjawab untuk semua hal bodoh yang ia lakukan selama ini terhadap namja manis yang berstatus sebagai istri resminya itu.

Chanyeol menunjuk jendela, "Loncat."

Saat ini mereka berada di lantai 20.

Dengan tatapan kosong Kris melihat jendela kemudian berjalan ke sana. Ia membuka jendela tersebut dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya.

"Hoi! Hoi!" Chanyeol berlari untuk menahan Kris, ia mendorong Kris agar menjauh dari jendela dan menutup rapat-rapat jendela itu.

Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng, "Kau benar-benar bodoh ya?"

Dan dibalas oleh Kris dengan tatapan yang tak kalah bodoh.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah mini refrigerator dan mengambil sekaleng bir, "Bagaimana kalau kau meringkus Yixing dulu? Pastikan ia masuk penjara."

"Sudah kulakukan, aku sudah menelepon orang-orangku untuk menangkapnya. Tapi Yixing lebih cepat, ia kabur ke Cina. Untunglah mereka bisa mengejarnya, mengenai lelaki yang berpakaian rapi itu, Yixing menyebutnya Joonmyeon. Aku tak tahu hubungan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, tapi aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Yixing bekerjasama dengan Joonmyeon untuk mendorong Tao dari atas Gunung Halla. Karena Yixing bilang sendiri padaku bahwa Joonmyeon sudah memastikan Tao telah meninggal di air terjun."

Kris diam sejenak untuk menarik napas, "Dan anak lelaki kecil yang selalu digendongnya..."

"Anak mereka?" tebak Chanyeol.

Kris menggeleng, "Aku tak tahu. Butuh waktu untuk mencari tahu tentang itu semua mengingat orang-orangku sudah sangat sibuk mencari mereka ke mana-mana."

Mendengar cerita sahabatnya, Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kris. Pencariannya tujuh tahun harus terbayar dengan akhir menyedihkan seperti ini. Tapi, Chanyeol merasa itu adalah rencana Tuhan supaya Kris bisa sadar dan mau mengakui kalau ada orang lain yang lebih pantas ia cintai.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepalan tangan Tao menepuk-nepuk kecil punggungnya. Ia baru saja selesai mencuci piring, menyiram tanaman, dan memasukkan baju-baju kotor ke dalam mesin cuci. Tao baru saja ingin mengambil vacuum cleaner ketika Nyonya Wu menghentikannya dan menyuruhnya duduk.

"Ini, Mama bawakan vitaminnya. Ayo, minum dulu." suruh Nyonya Wu sambil menyodorkan sebutir pil vitamin dan segelas air putih.

Tao menerimanya dengan senyum manis lalu menelan pil tersebut.

"Ma, apa Mama tahu kapan Kris ge kembali?" tanya Tao setelah ia meletakkan gelas di atas meja.

Nyonya Wu tersenyum, "Kau merindukannya, ya? Apa kita telepon Kris saja?"

"Jangan!" seru Tao tiba-tiba.

Kerinduannya ini hanya sepihak dan akan mengganggu Kris, itulah yang ada di pikiran Tao.

Nyonya Wu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, "Ya sudah, Mama mengerti jika kau tidak mau mengganggu Kris. Hm, mengenai kepulangannya, Dwayne bilang mungkin sekitar 2 minggu lagi."

Tao mengangguk lesu. Dua minggu lagi, itu cukup lama. Ia sudah sangat merindukan suaminya. Tao ingin sekali melihat wajah Kris. Meskipun Kris datang hanya untuk memakinya ataupun memukulnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeol, aku ingin pulang." ucap Kris. "Aku perlu minta maaf pada Tao."

"Kalau kau tidak mencintainya lebih baik –"

"Sekaligus menyatakan bahwa aku cinta padanya."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Serius?"

"Tak pernah merasa seserius ini." jawab Kris sambil tersenyum kecil.

Chanyeol berdecak, "Kau percaya diri sekali. Bagaimana kalau Tao sudah membencimu dan ingin bercerai?"

Kris terdiam agak lama tapi kemudian menjawab, "Mungkin itu balasan buatku karena menyia-nyiakannya selama ini. Tapi, akan kupastikan untuk berjuang lebih keras dan membuatnya menjadi milikku lagi."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil dan melipat tangan di dada, "Sebenarnya tadi aku mau bilang, kalau kau tidak mencintainya lebih baik kau berikan saja dia padaku. Habisnya, istrimu manis sekali. Lihat, ibumu mengirimkan fotonya kepadaku." kata Chanyeol enteng sambil mengutak-atik handphonenya.

Kris bisa melihat di ponsel Chanyeol terpampang foto Tao. Istrinya itu sedang tersenyum manis sambil memandangi rainbow rose yang diletakkan di tepi jendela apartemen mereka.

"Ya Tuhan, mengapa Mama mengirimimu foto Tao sedangkan aku tidak?" tanya Kris malang sambil memerhatikan layar ponsel Chanyeol lamat-lamat.

"Salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh punya istri manis begini tidak dipedulikan? Kalau dilihat, Tao sangat manis.. Mungkin aku perlu meminta kontaknya dari ibumu juga, Kris?"

"Jangan macam-macam, Yeol. Dia milikku." sergah Kris dengan garang.

Chanyeol melipat sebelah tangannya di dada sambil kembali memerhatikan foto Tao, "Seandainya Tao lebih dulu mengenalku..."

Kris memelototkan matanya, "YEOL, KAU BENAR-BENAR."

Sebenarnya Nyonya Wu mengirimkan foto itu ke Chanyeol untuk memberitahu bahwa Kris sudah menikah sekaligus menunjukkan pada Chanyeol seperti apa istri Kris. Chanyeol memang mengenal ibu Kris dengan baik. Jadi, mereka sudah akrab dan Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol sangat senang menjahili Kris, tujuannya simpel, ia hanya ingin membuat hubungan sang sahabat dan istrinya menjadi lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mama, lihat, rainbow rosenya akan menghasilkan satu bunga lagi!" seru Tao heboh sambil bertepuk tangan di depan pot bunga kecilnya.

Nyonya Wu menghampiri lalu ikut melihat, "Wah.. kau benar, indah sekali! Kau merawatnya dengan sangat baik, Tao.." puji Nyonya Wu.

Tentu Tao dapat merawat bunga itu dengan baik. Pekerjaan merawat bunga di kebun Nyonya Wu dilakukannya lama sekali, sekitar 6 tahun. Ia menganggap bunga-bunga itu seperti anaknya sendiri. Jika merawat bunga saja seperti itu, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana Tao akan merawat anaknya.

Nyonya Wu mengambil kameranya yang ia letakkan di kamar, "Bagaimana kalau kita ambil beberapa foto bunga ini?"

"Ne!" jawab Tao semangat.

Setiap hari Tao menyirami dan memberi rainbow rose itu pupuk. Ia tak lupa memotretnya juga sebagai kenang-kenangan. Memasuki bulan kedua, Tao lebih sering kelelahan dan sakit punggung. Kadang perutnya juga mengalami sembelit, tapi Tao masih bisa menahannya. Tapi ia tak pernah mengeluh, ini adalah sebuah anugerah. Seharusnya semuanya bisa ia syukuri dan lalui dengan baik. Sambil menunggu kepulangan Kris, merawat bunga-bunga ini menjadi kegiatan yang cukup menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Nyonya Wu mengajak Tao jalan-jalan ke mal lagi. Mereka melihat-lihat pakaian baru untuk Tao dan bayinya. Nyonya Wu mencocokkan sebuah kemeja besar berwarna soft blue ke badan Tao.

"Manisnya...! Kau pasti akan manis sekali, memakai baju ini saat perutmu mulai membesar..." seru Nyonya Wu sambil membayangkan Tao dalam balutan kemeja soft blue itu.

Tao menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tapi, tadi Mama sudah pilihkan 3 baju untuk Tao. Yang ini tidak usah saja, Ma."

"Tidak bisa, Tao.. Kita harus beli ini, yang ini juga, yang itu.. yang sebelah sana.. semuanya bagus!"

Mereka selesai berbelanja untuk Tao dan berpindah ke baju dan perlengkapan bayi. Di sini Tao melihat baju-baju, sepatu, dan topi untuk bayi. Semuanya lucu-lucu dan menggemaskan, Tao meraih sepasang sepatu bayi berwarna biru. Ia belum tahu anaknya laki-laki atau perempuan, tapi entah mengapa ia sangat ingin membeli sepatu itu. Rasanya sepatu tersebut akan bagus jika dipakai bayinya nanti.

"Pilihanmu bagus, kita akan beli ini." putus Nyonya Wu, lalu memasukkan sepatu tersebut ke dalam troli.

Tao hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Satu minggu kemudian**

"Hari ini, kita akan mengadakan pertandingan terakhir dengan tim dari Korea Selatan. Kalian diberi waktu satu jam untuk membersihkan diri dan ganti baju sebelum kita bertemu dengan mereka kembali di lapangan ini untuk perpisahan terakhir. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk pertandingan ini. Kalian mengerti?" tanya Dwayne.

Kris, Chanyeol, Mark, Brian, dan Lewis mengangguk. Kris memasang waist bandnya kemudian melakukan pemanasan. Begitu juga dengan pemain lain. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ada pemberitahuan bahwa pertandingan akan segera dimulai dan semua pemain diinstruksikan agar turun ke lapangan.

Kris sebagai kapten dari Dragon City dan Kim Jongin sebagai kapten dari tim Korea Selatan maju ke depan untuk melakukan jump ball. Pemain lain bersiap di posisi mereka.

Begitu peluit berbunyi, kedua kapten langsung melompat tinggi untuk meraih bola. Kris beruntung karena ia bisa merebut bola pertama kali lalu membawanya ke arah ring. Tapi Kris tak bisa melakukan shoot karena dua pemain dari tim lawan melakukan deffense terhadapnya. Kris pun melakukan over head pass ke Chanyeol, untungnya Chanyeol dapat membawa bola. Kris bersorak dalam hati ketika melihat Brian dan Lewis sedang menghalangi Kim Jongin. Ini membuat Chanyeol dapat membawa bola dengan bebas. Tapi, tak lama setelahnya, Kim Jongin dapat menerobos sewaktu Lewis dan Brian lengah, terjadi man to man antara Jongin dan Chanyeol. Sialnya, Kim Jongin yang memenangkan itu. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke area three point. Bersiap melakukan lompatan dan..

Mark melompat tinggi dan menjatuhkan bola tersebut. Sebenarnya hal tersebut hampir tidak mungkin karena bola sudah melambung tinggi. Tapi karena postur Mark yang sangat mendukung, ini menjadi keuntungan tersendiri untuk Dragon City. Sebelum ia dihantam pemain lain, Mark melakukan chest pass ke Kris, Kris menerimanya, mendribble bola sebentar dan langsung melakukan fade away. Dua poin untuk Dragon City sukses membuat pertandingan semakin memanas.

Kedua tim bertanding sengit. Tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan menyerah. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Kris melompat untuk memasukkan bola. Peluhnya berjatuhan tapi ia tetap berlari dan mengejar bola. Dari tempat duduknya, Dwayne bisa melihat performa timnya yang sangat bagus. Power mereka stabil dan Dwayne akui pemainnya bermain dengan menggunakan otak.

Babak pertama selesai. Kris tak berhenti tersenyum karena ia ingin segera menyelesaikan permainan ini dengan apik dan pulang untuk menemui Tao dan menyelesaikan semua masalahnya. Ia sudah rindu sekali pada istrinya. Ia ingin memulai kehidupan rumah tangga yang sebenarnya dengan istrinya. Ia ingin mencintai Tao dan berbahagia bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi buta Tao sudah bangun. Ia mengucek matanya dan bangun untuk mencuci muka. Pagi ini Tao tidak merasa mual, jadi ia akan menyiapkan sarapan lebih awal. Semalam, Tao sudah menghidupkan lilin di perapian dan berdoa. Kris akan datang hari ini dan Tao berharap ia bisa melihat wajah suaminya sambil tersenyum.

Tao membuka kulkas dan menemukan persediaan bahan makanan menipis. Hari ini Kris akan datang, ia harus memasak banyak makanan lezat. Jadi Tao mengambil mantel dan dompetnya lalu pergi keluar untuk berbelanja. Nyonya Wu masih tidur dan Tao sama sekali tidak mau membangunkannya.

Tao berjalan kaki karena supermarket tempatnya biasa berbelanja terletak di seberang apartemen. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Sesampai di supermarket, Tao langsung memborong sayuran, daging ikan, dan bumbu-bumbu. Tak lupa beef tenderloin, ia tersenyum sembari memasukkan benda tersebut dalam trolinya. Setelah membayar, Tao menenteng kantong belanjaannya dan bersiap menyeberang di zebra cross.

Tapi, malang. Sebuah mobil sedan mendekatinya.

Tao tak melihat sama sekali bahwa mobil berkecepatan tinggi itu akan menghantam tubuhnya. Ketika mobil itu sudah dekat, Tao baru sadar.

Ia menoleh ke samping dengan mata terbelalak, kantong belanjaannya berjatuhan. Ia tak dapat merasakan apapun, semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat.

 **BBRRRRAAKKKKK!**

 **tbc**


	13. Chapter 13

**FATE**

 **.**

 **Starring Wu Yifan and Huang Zitao as Maincast**

 **M Rated**

 **YAOI, AU, OOC, Drama, Romance, Angst, Warning for Violent Scene, Mpreg**

 **All casts belong to God and themselves**

 **.**

 **by cream iliata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **I HAVE WARNED YOU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **hai everybody..! long time no see..! *lambailambai* *digebukin***

 **sebelumnya maaf karena terlambat, tapi saya mau mengucapkan**

 **"HAPPY IED MUBARAK"**

 **for all moslems over the world.**

 **.**

 **and now i'm here back again with fate #13**

 **thanks for all the readers' supports.**

 **pembaca yang sudah mengikuti dari awal cerita ini.**

 **yang sudah review, yang sudah favorit, yang sudah follow, ataupun sider**

 **thank u so much guys. *****

.

.

.

.

.

Incheon International Airport tampak sibuk dengan manusia-manusia yang berlalu-lalang. Kris tampak cuek meminum capuccinonya sambil memandangi ponsel. Tepatnya memandangi foto Tao yang ia minta secara paksa kepada Chanyeol supaya mau mengirimkan foto itu ke ponselnya. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di boarding room, menunggu penerbangan ke Vancouver. Setelah tiga bulan berada di Korea Selatan untuk kegiatan klub, akhirnya hari ini mereka dapat kembali pulang ke negara asal mereka, Kanada.

"Hei, Kris. Kau mau tahu satu hal penting?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melempar gelas kopinya yang telah kosong ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Apa?" tanya Kris malas.

"Istrimu hamil!" seru Chanyeol.

"Selamat, Yeol. Kau berhasil melakukannya dengan sangat baik." ucap Kris tak ngeh lalu memerhatikan foto Tao lagi.

"Hoi. Yang hamil itu istrimu, HUANG ZITAO. BUKAN ISTRIKU, BODOH. LAGIPULA AKU BELUM MENIKAH."

Butuh lima detik yang terasa sangat panjang sebelum Kris berteriak heboh seperti orang stres. Ini membuat Chanyeol cepat-cepat menggeser jauh-jauh duduknya dari Kris karena orang-orang di boarding room sudah mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dan memerhatikan mereka dengan tatapan sinis. Sedangkan Kris, ia hanya merasa sangat senang, ia akan segera mendapatkan seorang anak dari Tao.

"Kau tahu istriku hamil darimana?" tanya Kris sewot.

"Ibumu yang memberitahuku. Katanya kandungannya sudah menginjak bulan kedua. Kau benar-benar suami yang tidak peduli, ya? Ckckck. Hei, kalau Tao hamil, berarti kau sudah pernah bercinta dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Kris mengangguk percaya diri.

"Berapa kali?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Kris menerawang sambil menghitung dalam hati, "Hm... Entahlah, aku lupa.."

"Saking seringnya kau bercinta dengannya sampai kau bisa lupa? Ckckckck.. Kris, Kris, kalau aku jadi Tao aku tidak akan mau diperdayai olehmu.."

 **BLETAK!**

Kris menjitak kepala Chanyeol, "Jangan banyak omong, Yeol. Aku sama sekali tidak memperdayainya."

'Tapi aku memaksanya.' ucap Kris dalam hati sambil menyeringai.

"LAGIPULA KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENJADI TAO. TAO ITU CANTIK, MANIS. TIDAK JELEK SEPERTIMU, TELINGA PANCI." hina Kris.

Chanyeol pundung.

 **Drrrt. Drrrrt.**

Ponsel Kris bergetar, ibunya menelepon.

"Halo, Ma? Ada apa?" tanyanya tenang.

"Kris! Tao kecelakaan! Kau harus kembali ke sini, nak!" beritahu Mrs. Wu. Nada bicaranya nampak begitu kalut.

 **DEG**

Mendengar ini, ponsel Kris terjatuh, tangannya lemas dan terjatuh ke sofa.

"Ada apa, Kris?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tao kecelakaan, Yeol.."

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kris tak dapat berpikir dengan tenang. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin ikut terjaga untuk memberi kata-kata penyemangat pada Kris. Tapi matanya berkhianat, ia ketiduran dengan iler yang mengalir ke mana-mana.

Sesampainya di Vancouver, Kris langsung berpisah dari teman-temannya. Ia mencari taksi dan langsung ke rumah sakit. Ia bahkan tak sempat mengambil bagasinya karena antrean yang begitu panjang. Sebagai gantinya Kris menelepon orang-orangnya untuk langsung membawakan barang ke apartemen. Tak ada yang Kris pikirkan selain keadaan Tao saat ini. Pokoknya ia harus segera ke rumah sakit dan melihat istrinya. Itu adalah yang terpenting saat ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tao, Ma?" tanya Kris khawatir ketika sampai di rumah sakit. Ia melihat ibunya berbicara dengan Dokter Kim.

Nyonya Wu memerhatikan penampilan Kris. Rambutnya acak-acakan, kemejanya kusut, dan napasnya terengah-engah seperti habis lari maraton.

Nyonya Wu memegang pundak Kris. "Berterimakasihlah kepada pemuda itu. Ia yang menyelamatkan Tao." ucap Nyonya Wu menunjuk ke ruang rawat Tao.

Kris mengintip celah kecil di pintu ruang rawat. Seorang pemuda tinggi yang memakai setelan kantor rapi. Kulitnya putih pucat dan Kris merasa sangat familiar dengan sosok itu.

Oh Sehun.

Sudah Kris duga.

Ia bisa melihat Oh Sehun sedang berbincang dengan Tao. Mereka berdua nampak sedang terlibat dalam percakapan yang cukup menyenangkan karena keduanya tersenyum. Kris mengepalkan tangannya, ia marah.

Ia marah kepada diri sendiri mengapa di saat-saat seperti itu bukan ia yang menyelamatkan Tao.

 **KRIIIIEEEETTTT...**

Pelan-pelan Kris membuka pintu. Dengan langkah panjang, Kris mendekati ranjang di mana Tao sedang berbaring. Ada Sehun di situ, Tao memasang raut wajah kaget karena tiba-tiba Kris muncul di hadapan mereka. Demi apapun, Tao merasa jantungnya jatuh karena tiba-tiba melihat suaminya berada di depannya dengan wajah yang tak bisa dibilang menyenangkan.

Selama Kris pergi Tao tak pernah menampakkan diri pada Sehun karena ia ingat pesan Kris sebelum ke Seoul. Ia mengingat betul bahwa Kris melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan laki-laki lain. Tapi hari ini lain ceritanya, tadi pagi Tao nyaris tewas tertabrak mobil, untunglah ada Sehun yang menyelamatkannya. Karena itulah Tao perlu berbicara dengan Sehun untuk mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Kris ge..." cicit Tao ketakutan.

Tao senang melihat Kris datang, tapi tak dipungkiri ia ketakutan setengah mati karena ada Sehun juga di sini. Padahal Kris sudah berpesan padanya untuk tidak bertemu siapapun. Tapi, kini ada Sehun di dekatnya.

Tao sudah pasrah jika ia ditampar, dipukul, atau rambutnya ditarik. Apapun yang akan suaminya lakukan padanya, ia akan menerima. Sebab Tao tahu ia yang salah di sini. Ia yang tidak patuh dengan perintah suaminya.

Bersiap-siap, Tao memejamkan mata ketika Kris sampai di hadapannya.

 **GREP**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Di luar dugaan Tao, Kris malah memeluknya erat.

"Mianhae, mian.. "

"Maafkan aku, Tao..."

"Aku mencintaimu... maafkan aku menyakitimu selama ini..."

Kris berbisik di telinganya.

Tao merasakan seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba menghangat.

Kris memeluknya lama, Tao pikir ini hanya mimpi. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ketika Kris melepaskan pelukan mereka, Tao menusuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang ia alami sekarang adalah kenyataan.

Tao menusuk pipinya dan dapat merasakan jari telunjuknya di permukaan pipi. Berarti ini semua nyata, dan memang terasa sangat nyata. Kris menatapnya dengan khawatir dan Tao bisa melihat rambut suaminya yang awut-awutan, kemeja yang kusut, juga keringatnya.

Apa Kris habis berlari?

Ya Tuhan, rasanya ada bulir-bulir air yang berdesakan ingin segera keluar dari pelupuk mata Tao. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan bahagia, suaminya memeluknya untuk yang pertama kali. Tao bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah perlakuan Kris ini sungguh-sungguh?

"Hiks... hiks..." air mata Tao berjatuhan.

Melihat istrinya menangis, Kris langsung panik.

Ia kembali memeluk Tao dan mengusap punggung istrinya yang terbalut pakaian rumah sakit sambil berbisik, "Mian... mianhae... aku bersalah... maafkan aku..."

"Hiks... hiks... hikss..." Tao menangis makin kencang.

Kris melepaskan rangkulannya dan menangkup pipi tirus Tao, ia mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajah istrinya dengan ibu jari.

"Kau tak mau memaafkan aku?" tanya Kris lembut sambil menatap Tao dalam-dalam.

Kalaupun Tao tak mau memaafkannya, Kris akan terus mengejar Tao hingga kata maaf itu ia dapatkan. Itu adalah janjinya, ia pastikan akan tetap menepati janji itu. Tapi ditanya begitu, Tao malah menangis makin keras.

"Hikkksss... hikkksss... gegeee..."

"Iya, sayang, aku disini... maafkan aku..." ucapnya sambil mencium pipi Tao.

Pelan-pelan, tangisan Tao berhenti. Tangisannya berhenti total ketika Kris mencium bibirnya.

Ia diam membatu ketika Kris menghisap bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya. Tao merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Kris menjalar ke tubuhnya. Tapi, ia tak berani membalas ciuman itu. Ia mengira Kris mungkin tertimpa benda berat sewaktu di pesawat hingga lupa ingatan.

Tapi, tak dipungkiri, Tao benar-benar bahagia jika ini memang kenyataan. Pernyataan cinta Kris yang tak pernah ia bayangkan, akhirnya terwujud. Terlebih Kris memberikan ciuman yang sungguh membuat jantung Tao berdegup sangat kencang. Ciuman yang penuh dengan kehangatan dan cinta. Kalau boleh berharap, Tao ingin waktu berhenti sekarang juga, detik ini juga. Hal yang telah ia impikan sejak lama akhirnya terjadi juga hari ini. Suaminya yang selama ini berlaku kasar terhadapnya, akhirnya meminta maaf dan memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat. Bahkan sebuah ciuman yang membuat Tao makin tak bisa menahan air mata.

Tak ada respon dari Tao, Kris melepaskan ciuman mereka. Melihat raut wajah istrinya, Kris tertawa dalam hati. Raut wajah Tao yang kaget itu sungguh lucu dan menggemaskan di mata Kris. Tapi, hati Kris mencelos ketika melihat pipi Tao yang basah karena air mata. Juga matanya yang memerah dan berair.

Bagaimana bisa ia mengabaikan istrinya selama ini?

Pelan-pelan, Kris menyelipkan tangannya di tubuh Tao. Ia memeluk Tao lagi, membuat tangisan Tao kembali muncul.

"Ssst... jangan menangis... maafkan aku, hm? Gege bersalah padamu, sayang..." bisik Kris di telinga Tao lagi.

"Hikkksss... gegee... unggghh... infusnyaa..."

Mendengar itu, Kris langsung melepas pelukannya. Meletakkan kepala Tao di bantal dengan hati-hati. Ia kaget saat melihat darah mengalir di dalam selang infus Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia harus cepat-cepat kabur sebelum melihat suami istri itu berciuman.

Nampaknya Sehun sudah tak perlu khawatir pada Tao lagi, Kris sudah mencintainya. Sehun melihat Kris memeluk Tao dengan hangat dan merapalkan kata maaf berkali-kali di telinga Tao. Sehun yakin 100% Tao akan bahagia mulai dari sekarang. Penantian dan kesabaran namja manis itu selama ini akhirnya terbayar.

"Oh Sehun, tunggu!"

Sehun membalikkan badan. Tak disangka-sangka, ada Kris di belakangnya.

"Terimakasih banyak." ucap Kris sambil menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

Tak pernah terbayangkan dalam otak Sehun bahwa seorang Kris Wu yang menurutnya begitu congkak akan berterimakasih sampai seperti ini kepadanya. Ini adalah tanda bahwa Tao begitu berharga untuk Kris sekarang.

"Kau telah menyelamatkan istriku dan anak kami. Aku berhutang padamu. Terimakasih, Oh Sehun."

"Aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu hal apa yang telah membuatmu mengubah kelakuan congkakmu itu. Tapi kau perlu tahu, meskipun aku tak memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Tao, Tao begitu berharga untukku. Menyelamatkannya sudah menjadi kewajibanku."

Kris mengangguk, "Aku mengerti. Terimakasih karena kau sudah menganggap Tao berharga. Aku akan menjaganya mulai saat ini, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Jangan pernah sakiti dia, dia sama sekali tak pantas untuk menerima itu." ucap Sehun dengan wajah tegas.

Perkataan Sehun membuat Kris merasa sangat berdosa. Tapi ia sadar, ia tak akan menjadi Kris Wu yang dulu lagi. Sekarang, ia akan mencintai Tao dengan sungguh tanpa ada niat untuk menyakiti namja manis itu sedikitpun.

"Aku berjanji." ucap Kris mantap.

Senyum kecil Sehun tersungging di bibirnya. Ia yakin ia bisa percaya pada Kris mulai dari sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Dokter Kim baru saja keluar untuk membenahi infus Tao yang tidak beres. Ternyata itu terjadi karena kantong infusnya jatuh ke lantai. Kris maupun Tao tidak ada yang sadar akan hal itu.

"Dok, istriku baik-baik saja, bukan? Anak kami juga baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris ketika ia menemui Dokter Kim di luar.

Dokter Kim mengangguk, "Tao hanya mengalami lecet kecil di tangan. Anak kalian baik-baik saja, Tuan Wu. Siang nanti Tao sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit."

Kris mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia masuk sambil menenteng sebuket rainbow rose ke dalam ruang rawat Tao. Setelah berbicara dengan Sehun, Kris menyetir ke florist secepat kilat untuk membeli bunga bagi istrinya. Ia mengajukan permintaan maaf tanpa sesuatu apapun di tangan. Itu cukup memalukan. Walaupun Tao pasti akan maklum karena ia tahu suaminya baru saja sampai di Vancouver.

"Ini untukmu." ucap Kris sambil memberikan buket itu kepada Tao.

Tao menerima pemberian Kris dan mendekap buket itu di dadanya, "Terimakasih, ge.." katanya berbisik. Tao masih belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan Kris.

"Sama-sama." jawab Kris pelan.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berdua terdiam. Ruangan menjadi sangat hening dan suasananya sangat dingin. Kris sadar bahwa sekarang bukan saatnya untuk diam-diaman. Dia perlu memperjelas semuanya dengan Tao juga meminta namja itu untuk kembali menjadi pasangannya. Pasangan dalam arti yang sebenarnya, orang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya.

"Tao, apa kau membenciku?" tanya Kris sambil mengambil kursi untuk duduk di sisi ranjang Tao.

Tao langsung menggeleng, ia tak pernah berpikir untuk membenci suaminya sendiri. Tao sangat mencintai Kris, bahkan sejak awal mereka bertemu.

Bahkan Tao merasa rasa cintanya pada Kris sudah bersemayam untuk waktu yang lama di hatinya. Ia pun tak tahu mengapa.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tak mau membalas ketika aku bilang aku mencintaimu?" tanya Kris langsung, ia menatap Tao dalam. Tao sampai menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain saking gugupnya ditatap seperti itu.

"Kalau kau membenciku, tak apa. Tapi, kau harus tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu dan akan mengejarmu hingga ke manapun. Ini janjiku." tegas Kris sambil menatap Tao.

Mendengar kesungguhan Kris, Tao merasa sangat bahagia. Tapi, kali ini Tao harus membuktikan apa pernyataan cinta yang Kris lontarkan barusan sungguh-sungguh berasal dari hati terdalam namja tinggi itu. Ia tak ingin Kris mengatakan ini padanya hanya karena kasihan.

Tao merasa harus menyinggung soal ini, "Tapi, Yixing yang selalu gege sebut-sebut itu.."

Kris langsung menggeleng, matanya menerawang ke jendela, "Aku telah dipermainkan olehnya selama ini. Ia hanya menipuku, sama sekali tak mencintaiku."

"Jadi sekarang gege ingin menjadikanku sebagai pelarian?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba.

Sama sekali tak terpikir oleh Kris bahwa Tao akan berkata seperti itu padanya. Sedangkan Tao, ia bukannya tak ingin menerima pernyataan cinta dari Kris. Siapapun bisa melihat bahwa Tao sangat mencintai suaminya, tapi ia hanya tak ingin Kris menjadikannya pelarian. Tao merasa lebih baik bila ia tak dicintai daripada hanya dijadikan tempat bersinggah yang sifatnya sementara.

Tapi ternyata Kris menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, "Tidak sama sekali, Tao! Kau perlu tahu, bahwa sebenarnya rasa ini sudah ada semenjak kita tinggal bersama selama tiga bulan terakhir. Tapi, aku begitu bodoh karena tak pernah menyadarinya."

...

...

...

"Aku minta maaf."

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Kris dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Tao hanya terdiam, ia menahan diri untuk mendengar penjelasan lebih dari Kris.

Kris meraih tangan Tao, menatap istrinya dengan dalam, "Tao, kau boleh menamparku, memukulku, bahkan meludahi wajahku. Aku pantas mendapatkan itu semua karena perbuatan burukku padamu."

"Tapi, kumohon... berikan aku kesempatan kedua. Izinkan aku memperbaiki segalanya."

Tak dipungkiri, permintaan maaf Kris membuat Tao sedikit goyah. Ia sudah memaafkan Kris, bahkan sejak dulu. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya di sini. Sekarang ia ingin tahu apa Kris sudah benar-benar mencintainya dan melupakan Yixing yang selalu ia sebut-sebut itu. Yixing yang bahkan Tao tak pernah tahu seperti apa orangnya.

"Tapi gege mencintai Yixing itu.. Gege tidak mencintai Tao." ucapnya pelan.

Kris menggeleng kuat, "Tidak, Tao. Orang itu, aku benar-benar melupakannya sekarang. Kumohon, izinkan aku untuk membuktikannya kepadamu. Bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu!"

...

...

...

...

...

"Bolehkah?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Aku ingin mencintaimu dan hidup bahagia bersamamu, juga anak kita. Kau mau memaafkanku?"

...

...

...

...

"Gege, sebenarnya siapa Yixing yang selalu gege sebut-sebut itu? Mengapa gege menuduh Tao membunuhnya?" tanya Tao.

Mendengar pertanyaan Tao, Kris merasa bingung. Setelah mengetahui fakta yang terjadi dari Yixing, Kris mengira bahwa Tao mungkin saja mengalami amnesia. Maka namja manis itu tak pernah ingat ketika Kris mengungkit tentang Yixing. Jika seperti itu kenyataannya, lebih baik bagi Kris untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit tentang Yixing di hadapan Tao saat ini. Jelas Tao akan mendapatkan tekanan yang hebat ketika mengetahui ia mempunyai seorang kakak yang pernah sangat dicintai oleh suaminya. Parahnya lagi kakaknya itu pernah mencoba untuk membunuhnya.

Kris menggelengkan kepala, bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Tao. Sedangkan Tao masih menunggu jawaban dari suaminya.

"Maaf. Tapi, gege benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan tentangnya kepadamu." sesal Kris sambil menundukkan kepala. Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

Tao menampakkan raut wajah penuh tanya, "Mengapa? Apakah dia orang yang begitu penting untuk gege?"

"Tidak, Tao! Dia sama sekali tak penting untukku! Aku telah salah sangka mengenainya selama ini! Bagiku, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau dan anak kita.."

 **GREP**

Tao menangis keras dan memeluk erat leher Kris ketika namja tinggi itu mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Jawaban Kris sudah cukup membuatnya yakin. Ia memakluminya jika Kris memang tak ingin memberitahunya mengenai siapa Yixing itu. Meskipun Tao begitu penasaran tentang orang itu, ia tak ingin membebani Kris dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai Yixing. Permintaan maaf dan pengakuan Kris lebih penting daripada apapun saat ini.

"Ne.. hikkss... Terimakasih karena sudah memikirkan Tao dan anak ini... hikss... " ucapnya sambil menangis sesenggukan.

"Dia anak kita, sayang." ucap Kris membenarkan.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kris langsung menyambar bibir kucing Tao. Bukannya reda, air mata Tao mengalir lebih deras. Kris melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan sang istri dan mengelap air mata Tao dengan ibu jarinya.

"Don't cry.." ucap Kris lembut sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan memeluk pinggang Tao.

Tao mengangguk kecil. Tapi isakannya masih terdengar. Kris menaikkan lengan istrinya agar memeluk lehernya. Ia berhati-hati pada tangan Tao yang diinfus.

"Eunnghh..." erang Tao ketika Kris menempelkan bibir mereka dan menggigit kecil bibirnya.

Langsung saja Kris memasukkan lidahnya dan menjelajahi rongga mulut Tao. Saat ini Tao hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kris sembari menarik kecil rambut merah kehitaman suaminya. Sekarang, Tao merasa jantungnya berpacu kencang. Ia bisa merasakan saliva mereka bercampur saat lidah Kris membelit lidahnya. Hidung mereka saling bertabrakan, Tao memberanikan diri menghisap bibir atas Kris ketika Kris menghisap bibir bawahnya. Mereka saling menjelajahi dan merasakan satu sama lain. Menyesap rasa satu sama lain dari saliva masing-masing. Bunyi kecipak bibir beradu memenuhi ruangan seiring bibir mereka yang tak berhenti untuk saling memagut.

"I love you, dear.." ucap Kris sambil tersenyum dan menggesekkan hidung mancungnya pada hidung bangir Tao.

Tao masih malu ketika mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Kris. Air matanya ingin melesak keluar lagi dan ia memilih menyembunyikan wajah di dada bidang sang suami.

"Kau membenciku Tao?" tanya Kris lagi.

Kedua bola mata Kris menatapnya dalam-dalam. Ada sedikit ketakutan yang dipancarkan matanya. Ia sangat mengerti tak mudah untuk memaafkan seseorang sepertinya. Kris tahu saat ini ia hanya bisa berkata maaf. Tapi, ia akan membuktikan bahwa setelah ini hanya Tao dan anak mereka yang akan menjadi prioritasnya.

Pelan-pelan Tao menggeleng. Ia sama sekali tak pernah membenci Kris. Namja tampan itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada dalam pikiran dan hatinya. Orang yang menimbulkan cinta dan sakit di hatinya secara bersamaan. Tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, perasaan ini mengakar begitu kuat dalam dadanya. Masih sama dari dulu, sekarang, bahkan untuk selamanya.

"Tao mencintai gege.." bisiknya dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

Kris tersenyum puas ketika mendengar ini. Seketika itu juga, ia merasa seluruh beban di pundaknya terangkat. Perlahan, ia menangkup pipi sang istri dan tersenyum ketika melihat rona merah di pipi Tao. Ia berbisik di telinga namja manis itu, mengatakan hal yang sukses membuat Tao makin menyurukkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris.

"Kiss me, then. Kiss me deep and hard 'till I forget how to take a breath." titahnya.

Tao tahu bahwa bukan hanya Kris, tapi ia juga akan lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

 **end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***dirajam lalu diarak rame rame ke laut***

 ***ganti jadi tbc***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:ppp belum end kok.. belum. bagi yang berharap fict ini cepat habis kalian sabar sedikit lagi ya?**

 **hehehe**

 **love from creamiliata to all readers**


End file.
